


Dangerous Liaisons

by phoenix316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316
Summary: The new school year is shaping up horribly for Severus Snape. His old Gryffindor rival is now his colleague, and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Dumbledore has invited an American as an exchange professor to teach Muggle Studies. Can his year possibly get any worse? Knowing his luck, probably. Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Harry Potter fics I wrote back in 2005. I realize the original character may not be everyone's cup of tea and perhaps I was a little over ambitious with her. I still enjoy the story and I hope you will give it a chance. I've always enjoyed trying to imagine how the events of the books can shift when seen through adult eyes. I will be making some minor edits to try to improve the story and take out some of the more cringeworthy parts. It won't affect the plot if anyone actually read the original, but hopefully it will make it more balanced.
> 
> Also, going back through this and comparing it with PoA, I have rediscovered that JKR never really thought out a full moon timeline. As much as possible I'll try to keep it 28 days between full moons, but her timeline does not always support that and I will defer to her timeline when they don't match up so as to keep true to this happening during the events of PoA. So basically, take the passage of time with a grain of salt. Thanks.

Snape sighed as he took his usual seat in the staff room. It was time for the annual start of term teacher’s conference. It was August twenty-seventh and the students would be arriving in a few days. Ah, yes, the start of another school year. Another year of dunderheaded students and exploding cauldrons, he could hardly wait.

As he waited for Dumbledore to arrive, he began to wonder who he had found to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. After Lockhart’s memory had been erased, Severus had once again pleaded his case for being allowed to fill the position and once again Dumbledore had denied him, reminding him that he was more valuable as the Potions Master.

He crossed his arms and scowled as he let the bitterness wash over him. None of these dunderheads appreciated his talent. They didn’t need someone with his talent teaching potions. Any apothecary with half a brain would have sufficed. Hogwarts had been without a decent Dark Arts professor for several years. While they could hardly do worse than that fop, Lockhart, he knew of no one more qualified to teach that subject than him.

His reverie was disturbed when the door opened to admit Dumbledore. “It’s good to see everyone has returned safely from summer break. I have a few announcements for the staff. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled, but unfortunately our new professor has been delayed and won’t be arriving until the first of September.”

Snape’s scowl only deepened. So, they had found someone foolish enough to take the job. Given the fact that Lockhart had been the only “qualified” applicant the year before, he wondered what they could look forward to this year.

“The second announcement is that Roger White is participating in an exchange program this year. He has gone to Reese Academy in New England and in return Athena Bainbridge will be teaching Muggle Studies.” He turned towards the door and held his arm out in a welcoming gesture. “Athena?”

Oh wonderful, Snape thought, a new Muggle Studies professor, just what he needed. To make it even less pleasant, she was an American. That was the most ridiculous course taught at the school. If he were in charge, he would do away with it. He looked up to see what this new professor looked like so he could avoid her. She came up to about Dumbledore’s chin, so she wasn’t exactly short, but not tall either. She was of average build with average features and her auburn hair came down to just below her shoulders. The rather colorful red robes looked very much out of place with the dark robes the rest of the staff was wearing.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, listening to what she said as she was introduced to the other professors. She praised each of them in turn. If there was one thing he despised, it was a sycophant. He wasn’t surprised he was the last one introduced. He tried not to sneer too much as he waited for her false platitudes.

Dumbledore led her over to Snape with the fatherly air he showed everyone. “Athena, this is Severus Snape, our Potions Master.”

She held out her hand, “Severus, an honor to meet you. I’ve read most of your papers on antidotes, and I’d love to discuss some of them with you when you have the time.”

He was momentarily caught off balance. He had expected false praise, but not that she would want to discuss anything with him. “Of course, though I doubt you would need them teaching Muggle Studies.” He would be polite as it was expected.

She laughed softly. “No, not for Muggle Studies. I actually taught history back at Reese, but for obvious reasons your History professor was unable to participate in the exchange program. I’ve done some traveling in the Muggle world, so I decided I could probably handle Muggle Studies for a year.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I need to speak with Severus,” said Dumbledore.

Severus nodded curtly before following Dumbledore out of the room. He wondered what a History Professor would need with knowledge of potions and antidotes. Once they were in an empty classroom he asked, “What did you need to see me about, Headmaster?”

“I will need you to brew the Wolfsbane Potion this year, Severus. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is a werewolf,” replied Dumbledore quietly.

Severus arched an eyebrow. “You have hired a werewolf?”

“Because of your potion, he will pose no harm to anyone here at Hogwarts. I think that you will find Remus Lupin very well qualified…”

“Remus Lupin?” Severus interrupted. “You have hired Remus Lupin?” He was aghast.

“I believe that is what I said, and I will beg you not to interrupt me. He is very well qualified, a fact of which you are well aware. Do not let your past experiences cloud your judgment.”

“You know who he associated with. They were as thick as thieves. You also remember what they did to me. Are you sure he can be trusted? Especially with Black on the loose again!” He was working up a fine frenzy.

“Severus, calm yourself. I have the utmost trust in Remus. I saw how upset he was by James and Lily’s murders. He would not help their murderer.”

Snape replied drolly, “Forgive me if I sound skeptical, but he was not exactly the most upstanding citizen as a student. I recall him deferring to Potter and Black constantly.”

“Be that as it may, he will be a professor here. As such I will expect you to show him a modicum of respect, especially in front of the students. And I believe that we all have things in our teenage years we would prefer forgotten.”

Severus made mental note of the fact that it was full moon and that would be why Lupin had not joined them at this meeting. “I will have the potion prepared for the next full moon.” He nodded curtly and left the classroom to return to his office to finalize his lesson plan.

* * *

Athena got off the train in Hogsmeade. It was a quaint little wizarding town, not unlike the one where she was raised. Several weeks back she had received a welcome letter from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. He had included some information on Hogsmeade, short biographies on the staff, and information about the weather. It was very similar to her native Vermont.

As she had expected, the huge Rubeus Hagrid was there to meet her. “Perfessor Bainbridge? I’m Rubeus Hagrid here t’ escort ye’ up t’ ther castle.” He gestured at a carriage that had a black horse-like creature hitched to it. He saw Athena freeze. “Oh, don’ mind him. Tha’s Tenebrus, a thestral.”

“A…thestral?” she asked hesitantly.

“Oh, they’re naught to be worried ‘bout. They’re not dang’rous.” He reached out and patted Tenebrus.

Her only experience with thestrals had been in common folklore, but this one seemed gentle enough. She got into the carriage without taking her eyes off it. It watched her with those shining white eyes. As soon as she was in the carriage she couldn’t repress her shudder anymore. She doubted they would be the bearers of a bad omen if they were used at Hogwarts, but it still gave her the creeps.

She looked out at the window as the castle came into view. It was breathtaking. Much larger than she had anticipated and the grounds were incredibly beautiful. She thought that she would definitely enjoy her stay here and looked forward to taking many long walks on the grounds.

When they stopped in front of the castle, Hagrid helped her down for the carriage. “Now, don’ ya be worryin’ ‘bout yer bags. They’ll make it t’ yer quarters.” He turned to face the door and saw Dumbledore. “Ah, Headmaster, I’ve brung the new perfessor.”

“Thank you, Hagrid.” He then shifted his gaze to her. “Athena Bainbridge, I’m Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Headmaster. It’s a pleasure to be here. I’ve been looking forward to it since I was selected.”

“I’d like to introduce you to the staff and then give you a few hours to settle in. After that, Minerva McGonagall will show you around the castle. I expect that by the end of the week you feel quite at home here.”

“Well, I have a pretty good sense of direction. I think I’ll do all right.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. The castle has a way of lulling you into a false sense of security,” he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. “I do hope that you won’t find Muggle Studies too taxing. Headmaster Rice told me that you were teaching History of Magic, but he assured me that you are well qualified.”

She laughed softly. “My father is a bit of a Mugglephile. He used to enjoy taking us on trips to the cities and studying Muggle culture. I think I’ll be all right.”

“I’ll have to introduce you to my good friend, Arthur Weasley. He’s quite fascinated by all things Muggle. Though I’m afraid that if I do, you would be stuck talking with him for hours.” By now they had reached the staff room. He took her hand in his and held it in a fatherly gesture. “Now, if you’ll wait out here a moment, I’ll introduce you.” He smiled warmly and patted her hand before heading into the room.

Athena forced herself to remain calm and not start pacing. They were teachers. She was a teacher. She had memorized their biographies and read as much of their published work as she could find. They were an excellent faculty and she felt a little intimidated. Her sole academic work had been based on the Salem trials from records she had found in her family archives. Yes, she was young and it wasn’t really expected that she would have published much, but Severus Snape was close to her age and he had dozens of articles on Potions published.

They were incredibly brilliant. She had been working with the Potions Master at Reese, hoping to one day take his place. History was important, but nowhere near as exciting as the world of potions. She looked forward to being able to ask Severus questions about his papers.

She saw Dumbledore wave for her, put a smile on her face and entered the room. She was looking around the room and was barely aware of Dumbledore introducing her to everyone. He then led her around the room, introducing her to each professor in turn. She warmly accepted everyone’s welcome and tried to say something nice to everyone in return.

Then she found herself facing Severus Snape. He was tall with an imposing air about him. The next thing she knew she was babbling on about absolutely nothing. He seemed less than impressed. Then Dumbledore was leading Severus away to discuss something in private. From the way he looked at her she must have made a complete fool of herself.

Minerva approached her, “Don’t worry about him, dear, he’s like that to everyone. Once you’ve been here long enough you learn to tolerate him.”

“Did I sound like as big a fool as I thought?” Athena asked.

“You were nervous. First day in a new place must be a little disorienting,” Minerva replied. She led Athena to her quarters. “Once you’ve settled in and finished unpacking I’ll give you a brief tour of the castle. I’ll make sure you can find your office, your classroom, the staff room and the Great Hall. It would probably be best if you spent some time before the students arrive exploring.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” she replied as she looked around. There was a sitting room with a settee near the fire, a table behind it and under the window a writing desk. As she explored the room she saw the bedroom was off to the left and she assumed a bathroom beyond that. The furnishings were simple, yet well made.

“The house elves will take care of the laundry you put in the basket and keep your room clean. They won’t touch anything you leave out on the desk. If you want anything to eat late at night you can either go down to the kitchens or you can Floo down and they’ll send something up to your table. Is there anything you need right now?”

Athena continued to look around the room. It was like a fairy tale castle. She had noticed her trunks in the bedroom. “No, I’ll be fine for now. It shouldn’t take me too long to unpack.”

Once Minerva had left she moved over to the window. It looked out across the lake. The view was breathtaking. She had been in correspondence with Professor White and had already worked out most of her curriculum, so she would have plenty of free time over the course of the rest of the week to explore. Hopefully she could also get to know her colleagues better.


	2. Chapter 1

Severus was in his lab, taking inventory. He would need to place an order if he had to brew Wolfsbane Potion every lunar cycle for Lupin. He still didn’t like the idea of a werewolf teaching here, especially _that_ werewolf. Lupin had been a prefect, but had done nothing to control Potter and Black. As a result, Black had played a rather morbid practical joke on Severus as a boy. Severus had never forgiven any of them. And Dumbledore continued to cast Potter as some sort of hero, claiming Potter had saved his life. That pompous coward hadn’t had the fortitude to see the task through and that made him a hero? Ridiculous.

And now they were saddled with some blathering American in addition to a werewolf. This was shaping up to be a stellar year. Especially with her spouting some sort of girlish nonsense about wanting to discuss antidotes with him, as if she understood the subtleties of potions. She was probably just sucking up to them all, trying to make a good first impression. He despised that kind of pretentiousness.

He noticed his stomach growling and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for supper. No wonder he was hungry. After washing, he headed up to the Great Hall. 

As was customary during the summer break they dined at a single table set in the center of the room. He preferred the head table because then he could take his usual seat on the end and only have one person with which he might have to converse. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw, with a sense of dread, the only seat remaining was across from Athena. Wonderful, he would have to listen to more of her giggling and small talk. He took his seat without acknowledging the others at the table.

He glared disapprovingly at her when he heard that she was prattling on about how amazing the castle was. Unfortunately, she seemed to be ignoring him as she answered various questions from the other professors and his effort was wasted. He made it through his potatoes and then realized the meat needed salt. He glanced across the table and saw the saltcellar just out of reach, next to Athena. He momentarily considered eating it as it was, just to get away from the table without talking to her, but he realized that was childish.

“Athena,” he said shortly, trying to get her attention. “Athena,” he called a bit louder. First she was rude by not returning the salt to the middle of the table, now she was being more discourteous by ignoring him. Once he finally got her attention, he prodded, “The salt?”

She looked at him a moment before completely registering what he had asked. “Oh, yes, of course, I’m sorry,” she said cheerfully before handing him that salt.

He was careful not to meet her eyes and was relieved when she went back to answering one of Irma Pince’s questions. He found her cheerfulness nauseating.

When she finished answering Irma’s question she turned her attention to Severus. “I was asking you about your papers on antidotes before. I was hoping you would have time to discuss them before classes start.”

“I will see if I can find the time, but it is unlikely. I have only recently returned to Hogwarts, and I have to inventory and reorder supplies. I expect this will take most of my time before term.”

She sounded disappointed when she replied, “Oh, well, I hope that you do find the time, but I understand the students must come first.” She then turned her attention back to the others.

Severus was pleased to be allowed to finish his meal in peace.

* * *

The staff had assembled in the staff room to await the arrival of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They would only have a few minutes for quick introductions before the Arrival Feast. The only one missing was Minerva, who was waiting for the first-years.

Dumbledore entered accompanied by a somewhat haggard looking wizard. “Everyone, this is Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. More formal introductions will have to wait until after the feast.” He then quickly introduced the rest of the staff.

Severus grunted when he was introduced, and everyone in the room was aware of the tension. Of course, everyone except Athena had been on staff when the two of them were students together and knew there was bad blood between the two of them.

After the sorting and new staff introductions, they enjoyed a nice dinner. Athena had Filius Flitwick on one side, Pomona Sprout on the other, and delighted in telling them how they did start of term at Reese.

“Well, we don’t have houses, so there is no sorting. Our students are assigned fourth year mentors and their dorm rooms are nearby. Students are assigned the mentors and roommates based on personality,” she explained.

Severus glared down the table, alternately at Remus and Athena. He began to wonder if that woman ever stopped talking. She seemed to be constantly chattering about something. After dinner he looked forward to the peace and quiet of his quarters. Let the rest of the fools congregate in the staff room. In particular, he didn’t want to be near Lupin. He still couldn’t believe that Albus had hired him, especially given his past involvement with Black. No matter what Albus thought, Severus couldn’t help but see that werewolf as a liability. He wondered how long it would take before Lupin made contact with Black, now that his old friend was on the loose. This was most decidedly a dangerous situation, and he would have to be more vigilant than ever.

* * *

Remus was not surprised that Severus did not join everyone in the staff room. He was almost positive that he was the reason why. He knew this would be a tense year. Severus knew what he was, and that was dangerous knowledge for that man to have. The other professors would keep the knowledge secret, but Severus would surely find a way to let it slip, and the parents would react badly to a werewolf teaching their children. He decided to introduce himself to the new professor, what was her name? Angela, no, that wasn’t it. Athena, that was it. “Excuse me, Athena? I’m Remus Lupin. I know the rest of the staff from my time as a student, but I don’t believe we’ve met.”

She shook his hand. “No, I think it’s safe to say we haven’t. Athena Bainbridge, I’m on exchange from America. I’ll be teaching Muggle Studies this year. Nowhere near as exciting as Defense Against the Dark Arts, though.”

“Well, I hope that it’s not that exciting. I had quite enough excitement with the dementors on the train, though something tells me we’ll be seeing more of them this year. I will admit from my own days as a student that it can get quite interesting, generally when something goes wrong. I’ve heard I have my work cut out for me after last year.” He found he was running out of things to talk about. He had never been particularly good with talking to women. James and Sirius had always been better with women. “Well, I suppose I had best go unpack and get ready for class tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, and I look forward to working with you.”

She smiled at him. “Same here.” She leaned closer and whispered, “It’s nice to see another young face here. I was feeling a little out of place with the rest of the staff being so much older.”

He smiled back, but her comment had knocked him slightly off balance. “Yes, it is nice to have someone near my age here. If you’ll excuse me.” As he walked away, he was wondering if she had been flirting with him. It wasn’t something that happened to him very often.

* * *

Severus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the staff room. There was no update on Sirius Black’s whereabouts. It had been nearly two months and the incompetents at the Ministry still had no idea where he might be hiding. He looked up when the door opened and Remus and Athena entered. They seemed to be sharing a particularly humorous anecdote as both were laughing.

“He didn’t?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. It was one of the funniest things I’ve seen,” Remus replied as they moved over to the tea service. He poured a cup and handed it to her before pouring one for himself. “Cream and sugar?”

“No, thank you, I take it straight.”

Severus clenched his jaw and scowled as he watched them continue to laugh with each other. A part of him wondered if he was the butt of their jokes. They sat on the couch on the far side of the room, talking quietly to each other. They were clearly flirting with each other, something that was becoming more obvious with each passing day. Did she not see what he was? Could she be so dense that she didn’t realize he was a werewolf? After all, it has been nearly a month and a half since the start of term

His scowl deepened as she placed her hand on Lupin’s knee, laughing at his latest joke. He got up, made great show of folding his newspaper, tucked it under his arm and stormed out of the staff room.

* * *

Athena and Remus stopped talking as Severus made a production of leaving. “What’s up with him?” she asked.

“Severus has always been a bit uptight,” Remus replied before taking a sip of his tea.

She thought this was strange given the fact that this was Remus’s first year teaching. “How would you know that?”

“We went to school together. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, we didn’t get along well. Still don’t, once you get down to it.”

“Why is that?” she asked gently. Remus was such a gentle man. She couldn’t imagine him doing anything to raise that amount of animosity in anyone.

Remus shifted nervously. “I was in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin, there’s not much more to it than that. I’m sure you’ve noticed those two houses don’t get along well.”

She wasn’t quite sure this was the whole truth, but didn’t want to push him. “I’ve seen it a little. I don’t exactly have much in the way of a Slytherin presence in Muggle Studies.”

He chuckled softly. “No, I expect not. That’s not really a Slytherin area of study.”

She could tell that he seemed distracted and took his hand in hers. “Remus, what is it?” she asked gently.

He smiled somewhat sadly at her. “Nothing you should worry about.” He looked into her eyes, contemplating his next move and trying to find a way to change the subject back to something more pleasant. “I was wondering if you would be interested going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner this weekend. It’s not much, but it’s away from here. I’d understand if you said no,” he said quickly.

She squeezed his hand with gentle reassurance. “Remus, you can stop babbling. I’d like to go with you. It would be nice to have someone give me a tour of Hogsmeade. I didn’t see much the day I arrived and haven’t had the chance to head down there yet.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Well, good. It’s a date,” he said nervously. He couldn’t believe that he had asked her and he was even more shocked that she had accepted.

* * *

Athena stared out her window, lost in thought. Scotland wasn’t so bad. It reminded her very much of home in Vermont. The one thing she did miss was the close friendships. Minerva and Albus treated her like a daughter, but she could understand given their positions. The others were tougher to understand. Severus didn’t seem to have much interest in socializing with anyone. For the most part the rest of the staff was significantly older than she was, and she had a hard time relating to them through the age and cultural differences. Remus was the bright spot in her days. He was warm and compassionate and she was very glad that he was here. Without him, it would definitely be much lonelier for her.

Her attention shifted back to the world around her when she thought she saw movement at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She knew that the Forest contained many strange creatures, but could it be? 

She slipped out of her room and maintained a dignified pace while in the castle. Once outside, she jogged to the edge of the Forest, just to the right of where she had seen the movement. Moving quietly through the trees, as she had been taught, she listened for the song. Tonight would be the night they sang. They always reveled in the blackness of a new moon night. When the wind changed direction, she could hear the song coming from ahead, just to the right of the direction she was headed.

She pulled her skirts tight so they didn’t get snagged on a tree branch and moved closer to the singing. From the shadows she could see more than a dozen Dryads dancing and singing in celebration. This was the Dryads’ night of celebration, the one when it was least likely a human would be in the woods.

Athena smiled at the memories of her grandmother inviting her to New Moon Celebrations. That had always been the best part about visiting her grandparents’ house. Every time her mother had announced a visit, Athena checked her calendar to see if there would be a new moon.

After watching for a few minutes, she quietly slipped out of her shoes and stockings, joined the song and stepped out of the shadows. The Dryads stopped their revelry and peered at her, on the verge of fleeing. Several tense moments passed before one of the Dryads stepped forward. “Who are you, _human_ , that knows our song and dares to add her voice to ours?”

Athena stood her ground, knowing better than to back down. “I am Athena, granddaughter of Lumea, from over the sea. I have been taught your ways since I was a girl. I love and respect Mother Earth and all her children. I would be honored if you would allow me to join your celebration."

She hadn’t noticed one of the other Dryads coming up behind her and sniffing her. “There is a faint smell of Mother Earth about her," she sniffed loudly at Athena's head and shoulders, "though she has no tree.”

The leader appraised Athena, circling her, trying to assess this human’s claim. She noted the intruder was appropriately barefoot. “You are one of them, yet you ask to join us. You know the words, but do you know more?”

“I love and honor Mother Earth’s ways. I am far from my home and wish to pay homage to her on this, the Holy Night, as I would with my Sisters at home. My heart and voice cry out to praise her. Had I known Dryad lived in the forest, I would have come sooner. I wish to call you Sister and celebrate her with my new Sisters.” Athena could only hope that her sincerity would be believed. The Dryads at Reese had accepted her, but they knew her grandmother. These Dryads had no reason to believe her or let her join their celebration.

The leader stepped closer to her. “I am Medea. I believe you are sincere. Taca says you are of Mother Earth so you may join us.” A wide smile broke out on Medea’s face. “Welcome, Sister Athena.”

The others came forward to welcome her to the group as they continued their song and dance. They celebrated well into the new day, singing praises to Mother Earth for her continued good will and the strength of their trees. As much as it pained Athena, she had to excuse herself from the celebration around 3AM in order to catch a few hours of sleep before classes. She promised to return to the Forest and tell them of her homeland. Since Dryads were bound to their trees, they loved to hear tales of other lands and there were so few travelers in the Forbidden Forest.

Those few hours of sleep were the most peaceful Athena had experienced in the last two weeks. The New Moon Celebration had cleansed her mind of her troubles. Life at Hogwarts really wasn’t that bad.

* * *

Remus could hardly believe his luck. How long was it since he had been out on a date? It didn’t really matter. She was funny and charming and was leaving at the end of the term. There would be no long-term commitment. He surveyed the clothes in his wardrobe. They were all quite shabby. Well, she didn’t seem to mind, and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. At least he had enough money to take her out for a respectable dinner.

They had decided to meet in the entry at six o’clock, when all the students should be at dinner. While not forbidden for teachers to have relationships, it would keep the student gossip down. Besides, if it didn’t go well, the less people knew, the better.

He paced nervously waiting for her to arrive. He was afraid that she had discovered what he was and decided to stand him up. It happened to him quite frequently. Since asking her out, he had debated whether or not he should tell her. There was a reasonable likelihood that she would figure it out on her own, but he hoped to get to know her a little better before telling her. After all, if Albus could overlook the fact he was a werewolf, there was a chance that she could, too, once she got to know him. He would tell her if it looked like it was getting serious.

As the clock struck six, he looked around, hoping to see her descending the stairs. The chiming stopped and he still didn’t see her. Five minutes passed and he began to think that her friendship had been too good to be true. He was too depressed by this thought to eat and was heading back to his office when he heard her voice call from above, “Remus, wait. I’m sorry I’m running late.” She was running down the stairs straightening her cloak. “Miss Patil came by my office to ask a few questions, and I lost track of time. Next thing I knew, I heard the clock chiming. I hurried her out of my office and got here as quickly as I could. I’m terribly sorry.”

He was happy to see her. “I’m glad you made it, though I must admit, I thought you might have changed your mind.”

“Now why would I do that? It’s not every day a handsome man asks me to dinner.” She offered him her elbow so he could escort her to the village.

He couldn’t believe she had just called him handsome. “Oh, I’ve been stood up on more than one occasion. I’ve actually grown quite used to it,” he tried to reply glibly. He took her arm and escorted her out of the castle and down the path to the village.

“Well, I’m not the type of person that stands someone up. I think it’s terribly rude. Besides, I don’t see why anyone would stand you up. You’re funny, charming and all around great company.”

“Thank you,” he replied. He was glad the sun was setting and she couldn’t see him blushing.

During the pleasant walk to the village, they talked about anything and everything. They swapped anecdotes about being students, she shared numerous stories about teaching at Reese, and he told her about a few of the odd jobs he had held since graduation. Even the presence of the dementors at the gate did not dampen their spirits too much as they hurried past.

“Horrid things,” she said after they passed before changing the subject to something more pleasant. “Why is it that you haven’t settled into a career yet?” she asked.

“I just haven’t found the right job yet. Perhaps I have now. I rather enjoy teaching,” he replied trying to gently change the subject. They had made it to the village and were window-shopping.

“Your students seem pleased with your classes. They were talking about that Boggart for quite some time. Though, if I had seen Severus as they described, I think I would do the same.” She laughed softly.

He chuckled along with her. How wonderful it was to hear her laughter, especially since she was laughing with him and not at him. “Yes, it was hard for me not to laugh too much at that sight. A part of me thinks he deserves it for how he treats his students.”

“He teaches a very serious subject. About five years ago we had a death in a Potions class, so I think his seriousness is prudent.”

He didn’t want to talk about Severus. “Yes, well, I suppose you’re right. I take it you have Quidditch at Reese?”

“We do, though the American system is a bit different. We have more Wizarding schools, so each school fields three teams of varying skill levels which compete against each other.” She then launched into an explanation of how the teams were organized into leagues and how Reese didn’t have Houses and the other small differences between their two countries.

* * *

Dinner was extremely enjoyable. The conversation was pleasant, and she had offered no judgment on his lack of a steady job. The only downside had been when the dementors made their rounds through the pub. Athena had graciously offered to pitch in for a nice bottle of French wine, well, two bottles, as they were finishing up a sweet desert wine. Now that the meal was winding down, Remus picked up the bottle and divvied up the last bit of wine. His speech was slightly slurred as he said, “That was an excellent selection to go with our dinner.”

“Thank you. Father has a substantial wine cellar and took great pride in educating me on the finer points of wine. That’s one of the things I miss about teaching, having a nice bottle of wine with dinner.”

“Well then, perhaps you would join me for dinner next Friday and we can share another nice bottle of wine?” He knew that Saturday would have been more convenient, but that was too close to Halloween, and it was more likely they could have a quiet dinner on Friday.

She smiled and reached across the table for his hand. “That would be very nice.” She heard the clock chiming and checked the time. “Goodness, is it ten o’clock already? We should probably get back.”

He rose to help her to her feet, but found his own stance a bit unsteady. He was not alone and they broke into a giggling fit as he nearly fell over trying to help her to her feet. “I guess I’m not used to so much wine,” he joked.

“I noticed, but I won’t hold it against you,” she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks. It was only partly for the mutual support. He felt her snuggle against him and it felt good to have a woman in his arms.

They walked with a slight weave as they left town, heading for the castle. Athena looked up at the clear sky. “The moon is beautiful tonight, don’t you think? I love a nice walk on a moonlit fall night, especially full moon.”

He involuntarily stiffened at talk about a full moon. “Yes, it’s very lovely.” He hated what the moon did to him.

She noticed him stiffen. “Did I say something wrong?”

He looked into her eyes. “No, I’m sorry, just a slight chill from the breeze. Why don’t we try to walk off some of this wine? As you said it’s a beautiful night.” She leaned back into him, and he could feel her arm wrap around his waist. He felt a momentary pang of guilt about not telling her his secret, but he had long ago learned how much that could change any friendship. Perhaps next Friday he would tell her.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when they finally reached the castle. They were laughing and joking and at the same time trying to convince each other to keep quiet. As they approached the front steps, she said, “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” He attempted a flourished bow, but stumbled and nearly fell instead. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a quiet dinner with a lady.”

“I think I’ll take that compliment,” she answered as she laughed softly. She swayed slightly, still feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“Then I’ll bid you goodnight, Athena. Same time on Friday?”

“Yes,” she replied. She was waiting for more, but Remus started walking for the door. “Remus,” she called out as she followed him.

He turned back to face her. “Yes?”

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. At first he was shocked and didn’t know how to respond, but he quickly regained his composure and returned the kiss. When she pulled away, she said breathlessly, “Goodnight, Remus. Same time Friday. I won’t be late this time.”

He stared in shock as he watched her climb the stairs and pull the door open. Before going through the door, she turned to face him and gave him a wave and a smile. What a glorious evening this had been. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Severus lurked in the shadows, waiting until Athena was gone. He had seen the two of them walking back to the castle, enjoying each other's company and he found Lupin's behavior far too cavalier. First Dumbledore had had the audacity to hire a werewolf, now that werewolf was behaving recklessly with another member of the staff.

Once Athena was gone, he emerged from the shadows and growled, "Lupin!"

Remus looked confused and turned to face Snape. “Can I help you, Severus?” he asked.

“I would like to speak with you privately. I believe your classroom is closest,” said Severus shortly.

“Lead the way,” said Remus as he made a flourish with his arm and rather unsteadily followed his colleague. “Now, what’s so im-im-im…” He just couldn’t find the word so settled for something simpler. “What can’t wait ‘til morning?”

A furious Snape spun on a rather disadvantaged Lupin. “Are you going to tell her?”

“Am I going to tell who what?” asked Remus.

“Don’t play games with me,” growled Severus.

“I’m not playing games with you. I’ve rather quite a bit to drink tonight and I’m afraid my mind’s not very clear. You’ll have to go more slowly if you want me to play along.” He enunciated each word carefully, trying to sound less drunk than he was.

This sign of weakness only infuriated Severus more. “I know you spent the evening with Athena…”

“It was a marvelous evening,” regaled Remus as he leaned back on a desk for support.

Severus was growing impatient. “Stop interrupting. I saw the two of you together. When are you going to tell her what you are?”

“Why is it important to you? It doesn’t change who I am.” Remus finally connected two ideas and moved closer to Severus wagging his finger at the Potions Master. “And why do you even care? I don’t think you’ve said four words to her since she got here. Are you jealous? Do you secretly desire her?”

Severus ignored the last comment. “Irrelevant. Your kind is dangerous, and I won’t see you do anything that would hurt her.” _And I want you to be miserable to pay for all the misery you inflicted on me_ , he added silently.

“Well, thanks to you, old chap, I won’t be hurting anyone. Do you really hate me that much that you can’t stand the sight of me happy?” They stared at each other in silence for several long seconds. “If you will forgive me, I think I should get to bed. The room just won’t stand still.”

“If you don’t tell her, I will,” Severus called out to Remus’ retreating back.

Remus turned around and nearly fell over one of the desks before he could catch his balance. “But that would mean you would have to talk to her. This has no hope of being a serious relationship and we both know that. If you tell her, I will have had at least one pleasant night. Good night, Severus.” Remus caromed off the furniture as he made his way to the door.

Severus crossed his arms and scowled. Why was he trying to protect her? Why should he care if she dated a werewolf? It wasn’t any of his business. And he most certainly was not jealous, as Lupin had suggested. No, he just wanted Remus to continue his miserable existence. Didn’t he?

* * *

Over the course of the next week, it seemed that the scowl would become permanently etched on Severus’ face. He found he could no longer spend time in the staff room. Whenever Athena and Remus were there, the two of them would sit together and act worse than any of the students at Madam Puddifoot’s. It was truly revolting. The rest of the staff acted as though it was the most wonderful thing they had seen. Every time he saw them, he wanted to stand up and shout that Lupin was a werewolf. Somehow he refrained. At least she was no longer trying to engage him in frivolous small talk about potions. He didn’t have time to waste with novices. It was bad enough that most of his students were incompetent.

Well, she would get a surprise soon enough. Oh, yes, her dear Remus would transform with the next full moon in a little over a week. An evil smirk crossed his face at the idea of her finding out that Remus was one of the most reviled of humans. That would put a damper in their happiness.

* * *

Athena stopped by Remus’ classroom after he finished his last class on Friday. “Are you ready for this evening?” she asked.

“Yes, six o’clock, right?” he asked as he packed up his notes.

She pulled out her wand and waved the door closed. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, “I can’t wait to see you then.”

“Neither can I.” He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She ran her finger slowly down his nose, lips and finally his chin. “I have selected an excellent wine for this evening. I hope you don’t think it too presumptuous that I’ve ordered the meal ahead of time. I even got Madam Rosmerta to agree to give us a private dining room, somewhere away from the dementors,” she said playfully as she continued to trail her finger along his neck and chest.

“You didn’t need to go through so much trouble for me, though it will be nice not to have the dementors disturbing dinner,” he replied.

“It wasn’t any trouble. How many romantic dinners do I get around here? Besides, I needed to order the wine ahead of time so it could breathe. It’s a very, very good wine,” she said seductively. Her hands had trailed down his body and had now taken tight hold of his buttocks.

He wasn’t used to a relationship moving this quickly, or in such a public place. “Athena, we are still at school…” He wished they were somewhere private rather than his classroom.

She kissed him again, more passionately this time, and shoved him against the desk. “I know. It’s exhilarating, isn’t it?” she purred. She pulled away and smoothed his robes. “I’ll see you at six and I’ll try not to be late this time.”

Before she could get away, Remus pulled her tight for another kiss. “I’ll wait for you if you are,” he said after breaking away.

* * *

Remus had cleaned his plate and was swirling the wine in his glass, admiring the color. He felt guilty that he had so little to offer Athena. He knew that this wine had cost significantly more than the dinner. “This really is an excellent wine.”

“I thought you would like it. It’s one of my personal favorites. Californian, so I had to send home for it.” She had kicked off her shoes and was gently rubbing the inside of his leg.

He tried to maintain his composure. “Ah…yes. They have nice wines in California?” He shifted in his seat. He most definitely was not used to a woman being this forward.

“Very nice.” She watched him continue to squirm slightly as she admired him over the rim of her glass. “Something bothering you?” she asked mischievously.

He gripped the edge of the table as her foot brushed his thigh. “Do you have to do that?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“It looks like you are enjoying it.” She smiled playfully.

“Believe me, I am.” He was trying hard to breathe steadily. It had been a long time since he had felt this way, but it was all moving so fast. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as he felt her toes brush his balls.

Athena stopped as she looked at the rain that was sheeting across the window. “Oh, darn, look at the weather. It will make for a miserable walk back.”

He used this time to try to regain his composure and got up and looked out the window. The sky was completely dark. “It doesn’t look like it will end anytime soon.”

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “We could get a room here and wait out the storm. Tomorrow’s Saturday so there are no classes. No one expects us back until the Halloween Feast on Sunday. I imagine we could find something to entertain ourselves until then.” She let her hand drift under his waistband.

That idea sounded very appealing. She was willing and he was having a hard time ignoring the fire in his groin, especially with her hand in his trousers. He pulled away as his sense of reason took control. It wouldn’t be fair until she knew what he was. “That sounds nice, but perhaps we should wait.”

“Wait for what? I can feel the electricity when we kiss. Why not act on it?” She reached up and kissed him deeply.

He returned the kiss momentarily and then pulled away. She was befuddling his mind. “This is all moving so fast. What if it doesn’t work out?” _I’m a werewolf, I have nothing to offer you except a lifetime of prejudice_ , he thought.

“Are you looking for a wife?” She waited for him to shake his head. “And I’m not looking for a husband. All I’m looking for is a good fling. Let me be your lover. It would make the school year much more enjoyable.” She rubbed up against him.

He most definitely was not used to a woman reacting this way to him. “No. I can’t.” He turned his back on her. It wouldn’t be fair for him to be with her until she knew what he was, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell her yet. Of course, at that point she would no longer be interested in him.

Rejection was the last thing she expected. She reached out, but hesitated just shy of his shoulder. She suddenly had a very embarrassing thought, one she hadn’t considered. “You…aren’t a virgin, are you?” she asked tentatively.

“No, it’s not that.” He still kept his back to her, but bowed his head.

She longed to touch him, but felt that it wouldn’t be appropriate. “Remus, I’m sorry if I came on too strong. It’s just that when I feel this way, I feel I have to act on it. I thought you felt the same way. These last few weeks we’ve really connected.”

“I know. I just want it to be special.” He turned to face her and gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

She covered his hand with hers. “It will be. Haven’t you ever given in to your animalistic passions before?”

Remus stiffened, pulled away from her and stormed out of the room, almost ripping the hook off the wall as he grabbed his cloak.

Athena had no idea what she had said to set him off, but she wouldn’t let him get away without an explanation. She grabbed her cloak and ran after him, momentarily forgetting she was in her stocking feet until she stepped in the mud. If she went back for her shoes, he would get away. He was walking very quickly towards the castle. She ran to catch up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Remus? What’s wrong? What did I say?”

When he turned to look at her, she tried to identify the look on his face. If she didn’t know better, she would say it was fear more than anger. “Remus, what’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“I…just…Athena.” He kissed her tenderly trying to think of what to say next. “You are a very special woman and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“How could you hurt me? We both admitted we aren’t looking for a long-term relationship.” She looked into his eyes and could see the torment.

“It’s complicated. Very complicated. Perhaps it would be best to end this now.”

“You don’t mean that, do you?” she asked quietly.

He leaned his forehead down onto hers. “No. Not really. It’s been a very long time since I have been with someone that makes me feel the way I do now.” _I never told her how I felt, and now she’s gone_.

“Then tell me what makes it so complicated. I want to understand you.” She placed her hand on his cheek.

He suddenly realized they were standing in the pouring rain. Looking down, he saw that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. “You’re soaked and will catch your death of cold.”

“Poppy’s Pepper-Up Potion will fix me right up if I get sick.” She was more interested in finding out why he was refusing her. All the signs had been there. She had thought he would be all over her by now.

“I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I didn’t take care of you. Besides, I think the dementors are becoming too interested in us. Come.” He placed his arm around her shoulder and led her back towards the Three Broomsticks. “Madam Rosmerta, could we have the private dining room back?”

“I have a better idea,” she said with a knowing smile on her lips. “I have an empty room where the two of you can dry off. I saw you coming back and there’s a roaring fire going.” She dangled a key off her index finger.

“Thank you,” he said as he took the key and led Athena up the stairs. Once they were in the room, he took her cloak and hung it up. Looking around the room, he got the distinct impression the two women had been planned this. It was a very romantic setting and there were fresh flowers scenting the room. He led her over by the fire and they sat on the yeti rug in front of the warm flames. He felt an overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around her and she didn’t resist. She wasn’t speaking, giving him time to think. He brushed her hair gently, trying to arrange the wet strands neatly. “I want to tell you, but I don’t want to burden you with it.”

“Remus, I’m here for you. You need a friend, let me be that friend,” she implored.

Even soaking wet he thought she was beautiful. “I’d like you to be that friend. I just can’t tell you quite yet. I want to, but I’m not ready.” He kissed her forehead, moving to her cheek and finally her lips. “I’m sorry I ran out on you earlier. Will you forgive me?” He continued showering her with kisses.

She nuzzled into him. “If you promise not to stop that,” she whispered back to him.

“Did you plan this?” he waved his hand indicating the room.

“Would I do a thing like that?” she asked with mock innocence as she started undoing the buttons on the front of his robe.

“We should get you out of those wet clothes,” he said softly as he began unbuttoning her robes. The frenzy of lust took over and they tore into each other’s clothes and tripped over them on the way to the bed. 

He admired her body before capturing her nipple in his mouth. He used his left hand to pin her arms above her head. She didn’t fight him, but arched her back and wrapped her legs around him. He ached to be inside her.

He released her arms and caressed her body. He slipped his fingers into her wet sheath, pleased to see that he was not the only one excited. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore his throbbing manhood. “Athena, it’s been a very long time. I’m afraid it will be over rather quickly,” he whispered.

She reached down and stroked his erection. “Then we’ll have to do this more than once,” she whispered back. She guided him inside her slick sheath. “Take me, Remus,” she demanded.

He gently thrust into her, wanting to prolong the experience as much as possible, but she grabbed onto his hips and encouraged him to be rougher. He acquiesced to her wishes, unable to control his own desires. As he had feared, it was over quickly. He knew that she had been left unsatisfied. He kissed her tenderly, hoping he would soon be able to please her. Thankfully, she was very sympathetic and waited in his arms until he was ready again.

* * *

Athena woke the next morning, feeling Remus’ warm embrace. She rolled over to face him and snuggled up against him. He rolled onto his back, and she placed her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have his arms around her. “Good morning,” she said cheerfully.

“It is indeed a good morning,” he responded. The smell of sex was heavy in the room. That had been quite possibly the best night of his life. He kissed the top of her head. “Is this real?” he asked.

“Waking up in bed with a beautiful woman? Of course it’s real.”

He gave her a reassuring squeeze, just to make sure. “That’s good.”

She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. “Thank you for last night.”

“I should thank you.”

She began kissing his chest. “We should stay here all weekend. Forget about school for a couple of days.”

“I’d love to, but I have lessons to prepare for the upcoming week.”

“You would rather spend the weekend on schoolwork than with me?” She tried to sound hurt.

“No, I wouldn’t. I would much rather stay here with you, but I do have a job to do.” He kissed her gently.

“I know.” She snuggled against him. “Can you at least stay until dinner?”

"Unfortunately not. I have a Grindylow coming and should be getting back up to the castle soon," he said reluctantly.

She teased, “Oh, I see how it is, some grindylow…”

"I wish that it wasn't. But perhaps I can spare a little bit more time.

That was all the encouragement Athena required as she shoved him onto his back and straddled him.

He groaned as she slid down his body and took him in her mouth. At first she toyed with the tip, swirling her tongue around it, while stroking the shaft with her hand.

She was pleased at his reaction and wrapped her lips around his swollen manhood. Gently scraping her teeth along the shaft, she sucked on him, working to bring him to release. When he started to grab the sheets tightly, she slowed her ministrations, not wanting him to come too soon.

Oh, why was she stopping now? He twined his fingers in her hair and tried to either encourage her to bring him to release or let him find it another way. “Athena…” he pleaded.

She took one last, long pull on him before pulling away. “Patience, darling,” she replied as she brushed her hair out of her face.

He flipped her onto her back. “You want to see patience?” He spread her legs and began exploring her with his tongue. She tasted marvelous. He may have thought himself out of practice, but he soon had her writhing in pleasure as he teased her nub. His erection was painful and he knew he could not keep this up much longer. He could feel her fingers in his hair, pressing him against her. As she reached climax, he enjoyed the sounds of her moaning and the taste of her juices.

“Was that patient enough?” he asked as he thrust into her.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. She pulled him tight to help him find his own release. Soon he was lying on top of her, spent and exhausted, and she found his weight on her quite pleasurable. When she kissed him, she tasted herself.

After a few minutes he pulled away and collapsed on the bed next to her. “This is a most pleasurable way to spend the day,” he said softly.

“Very. Are you sure you want to go back?”

He laughed softly. “I may not want to, but I think I have to. If I were to spend the entire weekend with you, I daresay I would be in no condition to teach class. 

She punched him playfully. “Very funny.”

He gave her one last kiss before rising from the bed to take a quick shower and return to the castle.

* * *

After the Halloween Feast, Remus was heading toward the staff room. He was disappointed that he and Athena had not been able to sit together, but he had arrived at dinner quite late. She had left the table about five minutes before him. He was walking by a deserted classroom when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the classroom. Before he could react, he found Athena’s mouth engulfing his. When she broke away she whispered, “I missed you today. Did you get your grindylow settled?”

“Uh, I did.” He was finding it hard to think clearly.

“Perhaps you would like to come to my quarters for dessert?” she asked as she rubbed the front of his trousers.

“Are you always so forward?” he asked.

“Almost always. Does it bother you?”

He smiled back at her. “Not at all. Can you give me ten minutes?”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” she purred.

As she walked out of the classroom, one of the Gryffindors came running down the hallway looking for the Headmaster. They ran towards Gryffindor Tower, were joined by Severus and Minerva and found Albus surveying the torn painting of the Fat Lady.

After finding out that it was Sirius Black that had torn the painting, he turned to the professors. “Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, lead your houses to the Great Hall. Professor Bainbridge, have the other heads of house escort their students to the Great Hall. Professor Lupin, find the others and begin searching the castle.”

* * *

As one of the younger professors, Athena took it upon herself to search the towers in the west wing. She hadn’t fully appreciated the number of stairs in Hogwarts until this point. After finishing her search, she found Albus. “Headmaster, there is no sign of him in the towers. And the only thing I saw moving about the grounds was Hagrid.”

“Thank you, Athena. If you could check on the students and continue to patrol the castle, it would be appreciated.”

She nodded. “Of course. I’ll inform you if I find anything.” She headed towards the Great Hall. She had the feeling that he wasn’t expecting anyone to find anything.

On her way to the Great Hall, she passed Remus. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her where she stood. “Have you found anything?”

“Nothing. And you?”

“Nothing either. I think it’s safe to say that he made his escape. Thankfully, no one was hurt.” He started nibbling at her neck.

She half-heartedly tried to push him away. “Remus, we’re supposed to be protecting the students and Albus told me to check on them.”

He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. “I just came from the Great Hall. Everything is secure.”

Admittedly, his presence was intoxicating, but she knew that they didn’t have time for this. “Is it now?” she asked playfully. “As much as I’d like to continue this, I think we should wait until the search is completed.”

“It’s been four hours. I doubt he’d turn up now. Besides, it’s a big castle, I doubt anyone would find us here.”

She could feel his hand warm on her breast. How had he gotten her robes open? “Remus, now isn’t the best time for this.”

“Now it’s you refusing me?” he teased.

She pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m not refusing you. I just think your timing leaves something to be desired.” She pulled away and buttoned the front of her robes. “Later,” she whispered as she walked away.

* * *

Severus heard whispers and his first thought was that Lupin was helping Black escape. He pressed up against the wall and moved silently towards the source of the noise. His black robes helping conceal him in the darkened hallway.

As he peered around the corner, he caught a flash of red hair. He continued watching to see with whom Athena had been talking. After about a minute, he saw Lupin move out of the shadows. So, the two of them thought their hormones were more important than the safety of the students. Or was he recruiting her to help him hide Black? Unfortunately, he couldn’t prove that they had been doing anything together. He scowled as he followed Lupin at a discreet distance.

After five minutes, it seemed clear that he was not meeting back up with Athena, and if he was helping Black, it had already happened. Severus continued his own patrols of the castle.

* * *

Around 3AM, Severus went about looking for the staff to let them know that the search had been completed. There was no sign of Sirius Black or how he had gotten into or out of the castle. Despite what Albus said, Severus still suspected Lupin. Of course, he had found that the Headmaster was once again choosing to ignore any advice he had on the subject.

He had already informed Filius and Pomona when he found Athena in the main corridor on the second floor. “The search has been completed. You are free to return to your quarters.”

“So there was no sign of him?”

“None at all. Though I am not entirely surprised. If he could enter the castle undetected it stands to reason he could leave it the same way.” A part of him wanted to chastise her for what he had seen earlier, but he was too tired to bring it up now.

* * *

The week following Halloween was one filled with secret trysts. Athena delighted in sneaking up on Remus. He began to wonder if she had found secret passages he didn’t know existed because she seemed to come from nowhere and pull him into secluded alcoves.

Wednesday she had pulled him behind a statue of Wendelin the Weird while he was walking back toward his classroom and had just finished giving him a most passionate kiss. “Do you really have to go to that conference this weekend?” She rubbed up against him, trying to cloud his mind.

He longed to spend another passionate weekend alone with her, but knew it would not be this weekend. He laced his fingers into her hair. He was glad she wore it down. “I’m afraid I do, but I would much rather spend it with you.”

“Is there any way I can come with you? You might have to suffer through boring meetings during the day, but surely I can make your nights more enjoyable.” She played with the front of his robe.

He smiled at her. “Surely you would, but then I would be tempted to forget my meetings to be with you and I can’t do that. I’ll see you on Monday when I return.” He hated lying to her, but since it was full moon, he would have to lock himself up for the weekend.

She was disappointed. “Well, I guess I’ll find a way to survive.”

He rubbed her back. “It’s settled. We’ll have dinner together on Monday, my quarters?” he asked. _Then I think I will finally be ready to tell you my secret._

“Well, if you’re going to be nice to me, I suppose I can let you go this weekend. Six o’clock, as usual?” she asked.

“Six o’clock it is. Now, if you don’t let me go, I’ll be late to class,” he said.

“I can’t stop education now, can I?” She gave him one last passionate kiss. “Monday, you owe me a nice romantic dinner.”

He watched her leave and needed a few moments to compose himself before he headed to class.


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday, after dinner, Athena made her way to the staff room to listen to the Wizard Wireless Network. Severus looked up from his book when she entered. “I thought you would be out with Lupin tonight. That is customary for Saturday nights, is it not?” he said sarcastically.

“He had a conference. Is it really any of your business?” She knew that their behavior had not gone unnoticed. _Why does he always have to be so confrontational?,_ she wondered. _I wanted to learn potions from him, but if he can’t be civil I don’t see how that’s possible._

“Possibly. There is a certain…safety issue where he is concerned.”

She laughed softly in derision. “Somehow I doubt that. I don’t see Albus hiring anyone unsafe. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

He sneered at her. “You would be surprised. I take it…he hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?” This was just about the most she had talked to Severus and now he was being cryptic. She already knew that he didn’t like Remus and felt it would probably be best just to have ignored him.

Severus got up from his chair and walked over to the window. “My, the full moon sure is bright this evening.” On his way back to his chair, he nonchalantly dropped the book he had been reading on the table in front of her.

She glanced at the title, _Werewolves: Misunderstood or Menace?_ “What are you saying?”

He opened a new book. “I haven’t said anything.”

“You’re implying that Remus is a werewolf,” she accused.

“Am I?” he asked innocently.

She tried to act like this wasn’t bothering her. “Even if he is, it doesn’t matter. I’m not looking for a long-term relationship, just something to make my stay here more pleasant.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Does he know this?”

“Wait a minute? How do you know there _is_ anything between us?” she asked suspiciously, silently chastising herself for not bringing this up earlier.

“It’s obvious. You were both missing the last two weekends. And when I saw Lupin this afternoon, there was a definite improvement to his mood. I gathered _you_ had something to do with it.”

Now she was on the defensive. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Either way, I don’t see that my personal life is any of your business. It’s not like there is a rule preventing socialization amongst the staff. In fact, you are the only one that seems to oppose it. You’re just jealous that he’s happy. I know the two of you have never liked each other. But to accuse him of being a werewolf is very low indeed. You should grow up and put that silly House grudge behind you.” She stormed out of the staff room, completely forgetting why she had gone down there. Once out of the staff room she ran blindly and suddenly found herself in her quarters.

Severus watched her go. She was clearly upset with him. Outwardly, she accused him of lying, but he thought that a part of her had to believe what he said. She was smart, would analyze the facts and realize that he had told the truth. That should ruin Lupin’s happiness. The thought of Lupin, once again miserable and alone, brought a smile to Severus’ face.

His good mood soured a bit when he realized that he would also make Athena miserable. Albus had told the staff to do what they could to make her feel welcome and he generally reserved his vindictiveness for his students. No matter, it was better for her in the long run. There was no future with a werewolf, whether she wanted a relationship or not. She would see that and realize that he had done her a favor.

* * *

Athena threw herself on her bed, unwilling to believe what Severus had implied. He was just being mean because he didn’t like Remus. Then she started thinking about what she knew of Remus. He had missed the start of term teacher’s meeting, two moon cycles ago. But surely that was coincidence. He might have had a job before that he couldn’t get out of before September first. Then she recalled their conversation when he had admitted he had held a lot of odd jobs, so that didn’t seem likely. He had also seemed less than thrilled when she talked about moonlit walks. And he had admitted that he had a secret he wasn’t comfortable sharing. Could his Lycanthropy be what he couldn’t tell her? She thought back to what she had said right before he had stormed out on her. She had mentioned giving in to animalistic passions.

No. It had to be a strange set of coincidences. People didn’t hire werewolves. They were incredibly dangerous when they transformed. She couldn’t see Dumbledore placing the students at risk. Then again, Severus had mentioned seeing Remus that afternoon, and she knew the two of them never sought out each other’s company. Severus had also hinted that Remus might be dangerous. Besides, Remus had left yesterday for a conference. How could Severus have seen him? But what if he hadn’t left? What if there was a potion that Severus was brewing for Remus?

Now she had to know if Severus had told her the truth, but how would she find out? If Remus were locked in his quarters or office, it would be dangerous for her to enter. But if he wasn’t a werewolf, how would she explain her spying? There was only one choice. She got up and opened her window. Thankfully there was no rain tonight. She climbed up on the window ledge and transformed herself into a falcon.

Spreading her wings, Athena took off into the night. After a quick flight to work out the kinks, she headed around the other side of the castle where Remus’ office was. Since falcons were diurnal, she would have to be careful not to be seen.

Finding a tentative perch on the window ledge, she peered into his office and didn’t see any movement. Looking into the other windows, she still saw nothing. If he was in his office, he was well camouflaged. She had been right; Severus had been trying to make sure Remus was miserable.

Just to make sure, she took off from her perch and headed to Remus’ quarters. She would prove once and for all that Severus was nothing more than a vindictive and bitter man still holding a silly House grudge. Perhaps it was best that Reese didn’t have Houses.

Remus’ bedroom was deserted and the bed had not been disturbed. The ledge to his sitting room was even smaller than hers. She found that she couldn’t gain purchase on the ledge and had to flap her wings to maintain her balance. This made it a little harder to see, but the room appeared deserted.

She was just about to fly away when something jumped up at the window. This startled her enough that she temporarily lost her balance and had to circle back to the window. Standing at the window and pawing at the glass was the unmistakable form of a werewolf.

She had seen all she wanted, flew back to her room and collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. How could he have lied to her? How could he not have told her?

* * *

Severus didn’t see Athena at all on Sunday. She didn’t even come to dinner. He wondered if she might have walked in on Lupin. While the Wolfsbane Potion would make him sleep peacefully, there was no guarantee that someone walking in on him would be safe. He had a small tinge of guilt that he might have sent her in to harm’s way, but he reasoned that she was smart enough to know better than to disturb a werewolf. Besides, it would have raised a commotion if she had been attacked.

No. There was no reason to be concerned about her well-being. She was just moping about in typical lovesick girl fashion. He felt a smile creeping across his lips as he imagined what Lupin’s reaction would be when she confronted him. Finally, he would have retribution on one of those bothersome Gryffindors. Pettigrew and Potter were dead and Black had suffered in Azkaban and would soon do the same again, that left Lupin as the only one upon which he could exact revenge. It would be sheer joy watching that werewolf’s heart crushed. He hoped it would happen somewhere he could watch.

* * *

Athena forced herself to go to breakfast on Monday. She would need some energy to teach class. While the house-elves had sent food to her room, she hadn’t felt much like eating it. The same held true now. She didn’t so much eat breakfast as push it around the bowl. All she could think about was the secret that Remus had kept from her, and she felt used. The only rationale she could devise was that he didn’t think she would feel the same way if she knew what he was. 

True, she had her own secrets, but they were nothing compared to his Lycanthropy. Everything might have turned out the same way even if he had told her. For one, it would explain why he wasn’t interested in a long-term relationship, and he wouldn’t have had to lie to her about where he was this weekend. The fact the he would have demonstrated trust in her would have been enough. She probably would have shared her secret with him, not that hers was the same magnitude as his.

Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed that he was already at the table when she arrived, but she wasn’t ready to talk with him and was glad that she could sit on the other end of the table from him, carefully avoiding eye contact.

* * *

Remus arrived at breakfast feeling exhausted, as he always did after his transformations. He was disappointed that Athena was not at breakfast. He hoped that she hadn’t taken ill. Unfortunately, Minerva took the seat on his left and Pomona the one on his right. His eyes lit up when he saw Athena enter the Great Hall, but she didn’t even look at him. He wondered what had happened in his absence.

He kept glancing down the table, hoping to catch her eye, but she stared at her breakfast. She wasn’t really eating much, just stirring her porridge around the bowl for the most part. About five minutes after she arrived, she got up from the table.

After a moment’s hesitation, he decided to follow and see if he could find out what happened. He noticed that she was going straight to her classroom. He paused outside her door a moment, trying to prepare himself for whatever unknown event he would have to face. He put a smile on his face and crossed over the threshold. “Athena, it was good to see you this morning. I’m sorry there wasn’t a seat next to me.”

She glared at him, noticing that he looked older and paler than normal. That was expected since he had spent a good portion of the weekend as a werewolf. “I’m not,” she replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

The smile melted off his face. He moved across the classroom to get closer to her, but she kept putting desks between them. “Forgive me for being confused, but I thought you would be happy to see me. We do have a dinner date tonight, after all.”

“I’m busy. I have homework to grade and won’t be able to make it tonight. If you will excuse me, I have to finish setting up for my class,” she said brusquely.

The coldness in her voice bothered him. She still hadn’t met his eyes, either. “Athena, what happened over the weekend? Are you ill?” He desperately wanted to understand.

Finally, she met his eyes with an icy glare. “I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

Why was it women answered a question with a question? “I don’t understand. I need you to be more direct.” He was desperate to understand why she was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder.

She crossed the row of desks, stood face to face with him and poked him in the chest with her finger. “You want me to be more direct? Fine. I know what you are, and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You took advantage of me. Lied to me.” Her voice started to crack.

He felt his heart sink. How could she know? He took hold of her hand to stop her from poking him. “I never lied to you. I wanted to wait until after I could tell you, but I was overcome by the moment. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You could have told me at dinner, in the rain, in the room before you threw me on the bed. You had plenty of opportunities.” She fought back the tears, determined not to let him see her cry.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. He said defensively, “It’s not something I go around telling people. People like me aren’t exactly welcomed into society. I…was planning on telling you tonight,” his voice had dropped to an ashamed whisper.

She took hold of her anger, using it to maintain control. “Likely story. Could that lack of acceptance have anything to do with your kind being sneaky and untrustworthy? How did you think I would feel when I found out I had been seduced by a werewolf?”

He cringed as she said the last word, hoping no one heard. He tried hard to maintain his calm. “You? Seduced? As I recall, you were the one doing the seducing. You were the one sticking her foot in my crotch. You were the one sneaking up on me between classes giving rather passionate kisses. You haven’t been able to keep your hands off me since we met. And as I recall, you called me a prize and said something about getting what you want. If you will think, back you will remember that I said we should wait.” He tried to loom over her using his height advantage, but she wasn’t backing down.

She was shouting now. “And I suppose you didn’t like it? I’m sure you liked it a lot. And you’ve been oozing charm at me ever since you arrived so don’t make it sound like I’m at fault. No, sir, you charmed me and let me know that my advances were not unwelcome. At least now I know why you haven’t gotten much womanly attention.” She was completely disgusted with his behavior. He had led her on, seeing only the opportunity to be with a woman.

“Athena…” He longed to make her understand. He had never meant to hurt her. He reached out for her.

She slapped his hand away. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll keep your secret. Dumbledore trusts you to work here, and I won’t question his judgment. Now, I think you had better go. My class will be here soon.” She turned her back on him and continued setting out the display of Muggle small appliances while fighting back the tears threatening to erupt.

Remus knew the conversation was over. The damage was done. He had given in to his 'animalistic passions' and ruined something special. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the classroom. He couldn’t remember feeling so utterly dejected.

* * *

Severus had arrived early at breakfast hoping that both parties would be there. He was disappointed when breakfast started without Athena. Once she arrived he did his best to discreetly watch the two of them. While he did not expect a public spectacle, he would be able to get a sense of her mood. It was all he could do to contain his joy at seeing her completely ignore Lupin. And poor Lupin was oblivious. The werewolf was clearly puzzled over the loss of his ladylove’s favor.

After Athena and Lupin departed, he waited a discreet amount of time before making his own exit. He knew that Athena had a first hour class and was probably headed to her classroom. Taking the backstairs, he arrived in the corridor about the same as time Lupin. Once Lupin entered the classroom, Severus moved into a dark alcove behind one of the many statues that graced Hogwarts’ corridors. From here he should be able to at least hear the confrontation.

This was even better than he imagined. A part of him had feared that she would let Lupin explain and forgive him, but she was furious at him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she started throwing things at him. A wicked smile curled across his lips as he listened to the argument escalating. If only he could have seen Lupin’s face the moment that she revealed she knew his secret, that would have made it even better.

From his vantage point he could see Lupin leave the classroom. His smile broadened at the look of utter misery on Lupin’s face. After all these years he had finally put one of those cocky Gryffindors in his place.

* * *

After the initial confrontation, Athena did a good job of avoiding Remus. She made sure to choose her seat at the table so that he couldn’t sit next to her, and she had stopped spending time in the staff room. Remus had sent her several letters, but she burned them all, unread.

One day she passed him in the corridor, “Professor Lupin, you can stop wasting your time writing me letters. I have not been reading them.”

He followed behind her. “Athena, it’s been nearly two weeks. We need to talk about this. We can’t keep avoiding each other.” She continued to ignore him. “Athena, please. I implore you, let me apologize and explain.”

“I neither need nor want your apology or your explanation. And I assure you I can keep avoiding you. I do not need you in my life.”

He continued following her. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy our time together.”

She turned to face him. “I won’t deny that, but do you have any idea how betrayed I felt? How used? How much it hurt when I found out?” She seemed to realize they were in the corridor. “Good day, Professor.”

She walked down the corridor in a bit of a haze and rounded the corner to run right into Severus. “Pardon me,” she mumbled as she bent down to pick up the papers she had dropped.

“You should be more careful,” Severus said. He summoned a roll of parchment that was rolling away and handed it back to her.

She brushed her hair back behind her ear as she stood back up and took the parchment from him. “I said I was sorry. There’s not much more I can offer. I want to thank you for what you told me about Remus. Is there a reason the staff wasn’t informed?”

“I’m sure the Headmaster had his reasons. He did not share them with me.” The reason being just about everyone else knew, having been here when Remus was a student. Minerva had been his head of house, Poppy, as the nurse needed to know, Pomona had selected the Whomping Willow to protect the entrance to the tunnel and the others would have needed to know why Remus missed their classes every month. Albus either didn’t trust her enough with the knowledge or simply forgot that she would not have known.

“Well, thanks again for the warning. I have to get to class.” She gave him a small smile and walked away. Why was it that she seemed to sound like an idiot every time she was near him? She didn’t have that reaction around anyone else. In fact, she had been quite comfortable around Remus up until the revelation of his true nature.

At least tonight was new moon. She could join the Dryads in the Forest and forget her worries for a few hours. She always felt refreshed after the Celebration. Hopefully, it would be the same tonight.

* * *

Minerva was not blind to the needs of the staff. It was clear that something had happened between Remus and Athena. The two of them were no longer spending any time together and it disappointed her. She always wanted the best for her students, and Remus had been in her House. She knew that it was unlikely he would discuss the situation with her, but perhaps Athena would. It was always bad to have people depressed during the winter. The weather did that quite effectively and they didn’t need to introduce a personal disagreement. She decided to invite Athena to Saturday tea.

* * *

After pouring tea, Minerva said, “Irma tells me you check out as many books on potions as Severus does. Have you talked to him about your interest? He is quite knowledgeable, and if you have any proficiency at all, I’m sure he would be glad to teach you. He’s always complaining about how his students lack the proper talent.”

They both chuckled over this. “Yes, I’ve heard him complaining about how Longbottom blew something up in class again,” Athena said. “I do wish I could get him to talk to me. He’s published several brilliant papers, and I’d like to be able to discuss them, but, well, it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Go ahead, dear,” prodded Minerva.

“Well, he intimidates me a little. I get nervous and can’t put together an intelligent sentence. I’m sure he thinks I’m an idiot.” She chuckled softly.

“I wouldn’t go that far, dear. Severus has always been quite imposing. I think he takes pleasure in looming over people.” In fact, she was quite sure he did after how he was treated as a student. He finally had the chance to be the bully and seemed to revel in it. “I could speak with him,” she offered.

“Oh, good gracious, no. Then he would know I was an idiot. No, I’ll work through it.”

Minerva decided this was a good time to change the subject, though the new subject was likely to be just as uncomfortable. “I’ve noticed that you and Remus aren’t talking anymore. Is there anything I can do as Deputy Headmistress?”

Athena shifted nervously. “No, there isn’t. I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, the two of you seemed to get along well right from the beginning. I had hoped that would continue.”

“Well, it’s not, so there’s no point in talking about it,” Athena said defensively.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Minerva asked gently.

“No. I ended it before there would be a chance of that. Minerva, I really don’t want to talk about it.” It was very painful for her. She had thought her relationship with Remus would nothing more than a fling, but for a while she had felt they had connected on an emotional level, only to find he had deceived her.

Minerva leaned forward in her chair and put a reassuring hand on Athena’s knee. “My dear, if there is something that is going to affect the way the staff interacts, I need to know about it. If it’s something that could be resolved?” she urged.

“No. There is no resolving this. He was purposefully deceitful and took advantage of me. I’d rather put it behind me.”

Minerva looked aghast. “He took advantage of you? That’s very serious…”

Athena interrupted, “No, no, not that kind of take advantage. He played my emotions to his advantage. Once I learned about his deception, I decided it was over.”

“His deception? You mean you didn’t know what he was?” It seemed out of character for Remus not to tell her what he was.

“No.”

“How did you find out?” she asked. She wondered if someone had told her or if he was not being careful enough about concealing his secret. While some parents may not care, most would not want a werewolf teaching their children and would send Howlers to Albus and the Board of Trustees.

She didn’t want to implicate Severus since she still wanted to learn about potions from him. “A little detective work. One of the things I’ve taught in History is werewolf persecution. Thank you for the lovely tea, Minerva, but I think I should go get ready for dinner. Excuse me.”

Minerva leaned back in her chair. At least she knew why the two of them weren’t talking anymore. She wished she had insisted Albus inform the rest of the staff. She had suggested it, but Albus respected Remus’ privacy and said it was up to him to tell those he wished. Watching the two of them together had made her so happy. Remus had never been good with the girls as a student. He had been too self-conscious of his Lycanthropy. She had enjoyed seeing the smiles on his face and the spring in his step, but that was over. Athena seemed completely opposed to giving him a second chance.


	5. Chapter 4

November rolled on and the weather grew increasingly dreary. It had turned out to be a very cold and wet fall. Everyone was starting to get cabin fever and tempers were running short. 

Severus noticed that Athena was continuing to avoid Lupin. Even though Lupin put on a good face in public, Severus could see the pain and suffering when they were in the staff room. He took secret pleasure in being the source of his colleague’s suffering.

What he hated most about this time of year was that the students were indoors. Normally, the library was his sanctuary, but this time of year, the students congregated there. Groups of girls would giggle and point at groups of boys. How he hated dealing with hormonal teenagers. It was days like this that he began to question his decision to teach. But then he remembered his posting here at Hogwarts was keeping him alive. 

While Madam Pince kept the library quiet, there were still too many students there for his liking. Scowl firmly in place he headed for the Potions section. He was looking for a book on folk remedies the library had recently acquired. He had been looking for it for the last two weeks, but it was checked out. Rather than ask Irma, he checked the stacks. No, it still was not back.

He went over to the front desk and stood impatiently tapping his fingers until Irma came over to see what he wanted. “Yes, Professor?” she asked politely.

“Has _Ancient Remedies for What Ails You_ been returned yet?” he asked shortly.

She sighed. It was the same routine nearly every day. He would come in, check the stacks, not find the book and ask her if it had been returned. “Not yet. I told you I would inform you once it was,” she replied patiently.

He cast his gaze around the full library and arched an eyebrow at the piles of unshelved books. “I know how…busy it can get this time of the year,” he said disapprovingly.

“This library has never been anything other than organized. And I assure you that as soon as that book is returned, I will notify you.” _If only to keep you off my back_ , she added silently.

Someone deposited a pile of books next to them. “Here you are, Irma. Sorry to have monopolized them for so long,” apologized Athena.

Snape’s gaze shifted to the pile of books. On top was the book he was looking for. He glanced at the rest of the titles and saw that almost all had something to do with Potions. He snatched the book of the top of the pile. “I trust I can take this book, now?” he asked Irma.

She waved that he was welcome to take it. She was glad to have one of them out of her hair.

“Has the copy of _Uncommon Uses of European Magical Mushrooms_ been returned yet?” asked Athena.

“Not yet. Why is it none of you believe me when I tell you that I will let you know when a book is returned?” She shot a glance at Severus’ retreating back.

“I’m sorry. I only asked because I was here,” Athena said apologetically.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to snip at you over that. It’s just that he’s been in here every day for the last two weeks asking me about that book.”

“Oh, if I’d realized it was that important I would have brought it back sooner,” she said apologetically.

“Between you and Miss Granger it’s a wonder we have books for everyone else to check out.”

”I know. I’m sorry. I’m trying to go through some of the books that we don’t have back at Reese. When you ask for a book, I’ll try to be a little more timely in returning it.”

“Please do. It helps keeps the peace.” Irma shook her head as she watched Athena head into the Restricted Section, no doubt in search of more books. Everyone around here seemed to think they were entitled to get any book the instant they wanted it and keep it as long as they wanted.

* * *

Remus had to talk to her. It had been nearly a month since she had found out what he was. He wanted to try once again to convince her that he had never meant to hurt her. He found her alone in the staff room one afternoon. “Athena, may I please speak with you?” he asked.

She put down the papers she was grading. “Haven’t you got the message yet? It’s over.”

“Is it really? Can you be that cavalier about your feelings? The ones where you talk about the spark between us?”

She stood as she finished collecting her papers. “It’s amazing what will put that spark out. I assure you, it is gone.” She brushed past him on her way out.

“Is it because of what I am?” he asked.

She stopped and turned back to face him. “No. It’s because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. Because you thought I would shun you if I knew. And you know what? I don’t think I would have.” She walked away from him. That last part might have been a lie, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she wanted him to hurt as much as she did.

* * *

As November turned into December, the rain turned into snow. After what seemed like an eternity, there was finally a break in the weather. Severus decided to take advantage of the lack of precipitation, liquid or frozen, to go to Hogsmeade to restock his supplies. During the inclement weather he had been conducting a great deal of research and many of his private stores were running low. He didn’t mind the cold; it let you know you were alive. Besides, he lived in the dungeons and was quite used to the cold.

* * *

Athena was returning to the castle after a walk in the woods. The Dryads had been pleased to see her and she had spent the morning with them, frolicking in the snow and telling stories. She was enjoying the crisp, clean smell of the air as she walked back to the castle. It surprised her that none of the students were about. As she neared the main doors, she saw another brave denizen taking a walk. From the height and the black clothing, it could only be Severus.

She smiled slyly as she had an evil idea. He hadn’t seen her yet, so she hid behind the dead shrubbery, her white cloak helping her blend in with the winter scenery. Hopefully he wouldn’t look her way when he walked by, the shrubbery wasn’t thick enough to completely conceal her.

He walked right past without looking her, trademark scowl on his face. How she longed to see him smile. Perhaps a little prank would break through that icy façade. She quickly packed a snowball and snuck down the path after him. Fortunately, he wasn’t walking very quickly, so she was soon within range. Taking aim, she let the snowball fly and hit him squarely in the back of his head.

Severus spun around and growled, “Detention and fifty points from the house of whoever threw that snowball.” He looked around searching for a student, but only saw Athena. “Did you see who threw that?”

She tried very hard to maintain a straight face. His eyes were full of rage. “Yes,” she replied. She covered her mouth trying to conceal the laughter.

He stormed up to her and pointed an accusatory finger at her. “ _You_ threw that snowball?”

“I cannot tell a lie,” she replied glibly, only after the fact aware that the humor of this statement would probably be lost on him.

That happy smile of hers incensed him even more. “Would you mind telling me why?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Athena tried to compose herself because she could tell he most definitely wasn’t taking this as the joke she had intended. “In the three months that I have been here, I have never seen you smile. You always have that scowl on your face. I thought that perhaps this little bit of levity might make you smile.”

“You thought that a childish prank like this would make me smile?” He was incredulous at her audacity.

“Yes, it was childish. I thought perhaps it might release that inner child in you. That maybe you would launch a snowball back at me.” She was trying hard not to let him intimidate her.

“I would _never_ engage in such childish behavior,” he snarled as he crossed his arms defensively.

“Pity. Snowball fights are enormous fun, especially the spontaneous ones.” She did her best to give him a disarming smile.

He spun away from her and continued down the path towards Hogsmeade.

This was not turning out at all like she had hoped. 

“Severus, wait,” she called out and jogged after him. He didn’t stop or slow down as she caught up to him. In fact, he didn’t acknowledge her presence. “Severus, I’m sorry. I thought it would be a fun little prank.” She half jogged to keep up with his long strides. “I was trying to get your attention; you hardly speak to me.”

“There are better ways to get my attention than throwing something at me,” he growled.

“And what might that be? I try to talk to you in the staff room, and you give me curt one-word answers before excusing yourself. You hardly speak at meals. To top it off, you disappear on weekends. I’d almost think you are avoiding me.”

“I am not avoiding you. I am merely not seeking out your company.”

“Why not?” she asked.

“What?” He was startled by this question.

“Why not? Other than Remus, I’m the only one here close to your age. And you seem to like him less than you like me. We share some of the same interests, but you wouldn’t know that because you haven’t spoken to me.”

“And how would you know that we have anything in common?” What could he possibly have in common with someone who taught Muggle Studies?

“Well, for one, I have expressed an interest in potions. I have tried to speak to you several times on that subject, to no avail. I _assumed_ that since you teach Potions you would be interested in the subject. Albus has told me that you are one of the most skilled potions makers that he has ever met. You don’t know this because you won’t talk to me, but I’m something of an apprentice to our Potions Master. I hope to one day take his place. Second, we share a similar taste in literature.” She saw him arch an eyebrow at her. “I’ve seen you reading in the staff room. So, what do you have against me? Did I do something to offend you?”

“I have a question for you, do you hit all your friends with snowballs?” He admitted that she had at least shown an interest in potions after seeing the stack of books she had returned to the library. Of course, that did not mean that she understood the contents of those books.

She paused before answering, gripping her wand tight as they passed by the dementors at the gate. Once they were away from the black creatures she replied, “As a matter of fact, yes, I do. I have been known to start snowball fights on multiple occasions.”

He arched his eyebrow again. “You have?”

“Yes. Our staff is a bit younger and larger than yours. We’ve found it’s great stress relief.” She noticed he was giving her a very disapproving look. “Oh, come on. You can’t tell me there’s anything wrong with a friendly snowball fight. Yes, I’ll admit it’s childish, but still quite liberating.” She noticed they had reached the village. “Would you like to continue this discussion over tea or something stronger?”

He looked suspiciously at her.

“Well, you are talking to me, sort of. I thought we could keep talking. That is if you didn’t have pressing business.” She felt a little embarrassed since he didn’t seem to react well to the prospect of voluntarily spending time with her. Of course, the last time she had tried to form a friendship with one of her colleagues it had not turned out like she expected and she had to admit that she didn’t know very much about Severus. What if he turned out to be something worse than a werewolf? When he didn’t answer she said, “Well then, I’ll see you back at the castle.” She turned to leave.

“Wait.” He didn’t know why he spoke. She had given him the perfect exit, but a part of him wanted to know more about a person that thought adults having a snowball fight was acceptable. “We could go to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink.”

She turned back and smiled at him. “Thank you. I’d like that.”

* * *

After a half hour, Severus had to admit that she did know something about potions. He also had to admit that her company wasn’t that bad. She hadn’t giggled girlishly once. When she finished telling him an amusing story about a potions experiment gone wrong, he said, “You know, you aren’t bad company.”

“Well, I suppose I can say the same thing about you,” she replied smugly. “You know, there are better ways you could have said that,” she added sarcastically.

He waved her comment off. Social niceties weren’t one of his strong points. “What possessed someone with your intelligence to teach Muggle Studies? Are you Muggle-born?”

She shook her head and drained off the last of her hot-buttered rum. “No. I come from a wizarding family. I actually teach History at Reese, but I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for an exchange trip after our Muggle Studies professor said he didn’t want to travel, but would like to take a year-long sabbatical if someone would accept the exchange. The credentials of the teaching staff here made my decision to give Muggle Studies a try easier,” _especially yours_ , she added silently. “Thankfully, Father used to take us on vacation to Muggle cities. I figured I knew enough to teach the class, Albus agreed, so, here I am.”

They stared at each for a few seconds in silence.

“Are we on speaking terms, now?” she asked.

He had to admit they were having a rather pleasant conversation. “Yes, I think I can say that we are. Would you like another?” he asked and waved the waitress after Athena nodded her head.

She considered him over the rim of her new glass. “You know, it occurs to me that I’ve been telling you an awful lot about myself, but you haven’t really told me anything about you.”

“There’s not much to say. I’ve taught at Hogwarts most of my adult life. You already know how seriously I take potions. I like to read when I’m not working on an experiment. That’s pretty much it.”

“That’s it?” she asked incredulously. “You’ve summed up your life into a handful of sentences?”

“I’m a simple man.”

“Obviously. Do you travel during the break or the weekends? Maybe to visit a girlfriend?” She sat on the edge of her seat trying not to look anxious.

“No. There is no girlfriend. I tend to sequester myself in my rooms over the weekend, a respite from the rigors of teaching. I do travel over the breaks. Mostly looking for new herbs and collecting old folk remedies.”

Excellent, there was no girlfriend, not that she had really suspected he had one. While not the most handsome of men, he wasn’t hard on the eyes and seemed to have an interesting personality. She would have to keep him talking to determine that for certain. “Sounds fascinating. I bet you’ve been a lot of interesting places.”

She seemed genuinely interested in his travels. It was very rare that anyone was interested in what he had to say. “I suppose you could call some of them interesting. Mostly they are dirty.”

They continued to talk for the better part of the next two hours. Athena looked at her watch. “Goodness, look at the time. It’s nearly suppertime. Did you want to head back to the castle or should we eat here?”

“I think we’ll head back to the castle. It is getting dark and I don’t have a particular desire to deal with the dementors.” He also wasn’t ready to commit to something as formal as a dinner. She threw a few sickles on the table before he could call for the check. Rather than start an argument, he added his money to hers and paid the check.

They hurried to the Hogwarts gate as the dementors were already closing in around the village. Both of them could feel the slight hint of despair that accompanied a dementor as one approached.

Once on school grounds, they slowed their pace. “If you are still interested, we can find a time when we can get together and begin your potions tutoring,” he offered.

She smiled at him. “I’d like that.” She wanted to ask him why he had told her about Remus, but she decided this probably was not the best time for that. She didn’t need to drive another man away. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You still have more questions?” he asked dryly.

She gave him a sidelong glance and decided to launch into her question anyway. “Why are you so bitter?” She watched him arch his eyebrow. “You aren’t exactly the most personable of people. I mean, you could have decided to start talking to me ages ago.”

“Well, as I recall, after your arrival you spent most of your time with Lupin. And after that, you spent a great deal of time moping in your quarters.”

“Hey, I wasn’t moping,” she said defensively.

He arched his eyebrow. “Oh really? And what would you call it?”

“Okay, maybe I was moping. Point taken. So I guess you aren’t totally to blame.”

“You always could have been more aggressive about talking to me.”

“Okay, okay, I get the point. You made me nervous. You tend to do that to everyone. Oh, don’t deny it. I hear how the students talk about you,” she prodded playfully.

“They have no respect for their elders,” he sneered, recalling the boggart incident.

His reaction was exactly what she expected and it made her smile. “They don’t understand you. And don’t worry, neither do I.” She looked up and saw they were nearly at the castle. “How about tomorrow afternoon for my potions lesson?”

Severus suddenly remembered that he had gone into town to buy supplies, but had completely forgotten about it once he started talking to Athena. “Normally that would be acceptable, except I have to go into the village and buy supplies.”

“I’m sorry I sidetracked you,” she apologized.

Surprisingly he wasn’t angry with her over this. “Fortunately, it wasn’t necessary for me to make my purchases today. How about after dinner tomorrow? In my office?”

She smiled warmly and replied, “Sounds good. I’ll meet you there.”

Severus watched her walk up the stairs toward her quarters. Perhaps she wasn’t as bad as he had thought.

* * *

Remus noticed that in the period preceding Christmas break Severus and Athena were spending a lot of time huddled over books of some variety. The only thing that made him feel better was that it seemed to be professional. He looked up as Athena screamed out in frustration. Good, Snape was driving her as crazy as he did everyone else. He still couldn’t imagine her voluntarily spending time with Snape.

“How can that be? You just finished telling me that dragon’s blood is only used in poisons. Now you are telling me something else?”

“There are always exceptions,” Severus replied.

“Then don’t use the word ‘only’. When you say ‘only’ you mean that there are no other uses. You are a most exasperating person.”

“You should be a more attentive student. I most certainly did not say ‘only’,” he said defensively.

“Ahhhh. I’m going to take a break.” She tossed her quill on the table and walked out of the staff room.

Remus watched Snape put aside the book they had been studying and pick up a different one. Remus decided this might be the best chance that he had to finally talk to her. He had recently noticed that she had been spending a considerable amount of time in the Forest. When he had followed her to see why, he had observed her meeting with Dryads. Since Dryads didn’t care much for human women, he had deduced that she was part nymph. That would explain his reaction to her. It _had_ been her fault. She had used her powers to seduce him. As long as she didn’t return to her quarters he would be able to confront her about her deception. Since she had grabbed her cloak on the way out, he should be able to force her to confess tonight.

He hurried to catch up to her and was surprised when she didn’t head for the Entrance Hall and her precious Forest. Instead, she was heading towards the Astronomy Tower. He followed along at a discrete distance. It wouldn’t do for her to catch him following her. He peered out the door and saw her just looking across the grounds. Yes, this was perfect. There was nowhere for her to run.

After watching her for a few minutes, he decided to approach her. “Oh, Athena, I hadn’t expected anyone else to be here,” he feigned surprise.

“The grounds are lovely from up here,” she replied, lost in the moment and forgetting she was mad at him.

“It’s quite beautiful with the blanket of snow. It’s a shame that it isn’t fresh snow. The unblemished snowscape is one of the few truly beautiful things in the world.” He moved closer to stand next to her. “As are you,” he added softly. He brushed the hair away from the side of her face and softly kissed her cheek. When she didn’t object, he kissed her again and turned her head so that he could kiss her lips.

He laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss.

For a few moments she returned the kiss, succumbing to her weakness. Then she realized who she was with and pulled away. “Oh, why did you have to come up here? Why couldn’t you have left me in peace?” she groaned.

Quite uncharacteristically, he lied, “I didn’t know you were up here. You aren’t the only one that enjoys the view from here. I’m sorry to disturb you, but since I’m here, I thought you might want to talk about the problems you are having with Severus. Forgive me, but that was quite theatrical in the staff room just now.”

She laughed softly. He was his usual charming self. There was something about him that made her feel completely at ease. “It was, wasn’t it? He can be quite exasperating. I think I’m more tired than anything. He’s quite knowledgeable and I’m convinced he thinks I know more than I do.”

He found her laugher musical. How he had missed her. He couldn’t wait to have her in his arms again. “You’re just studying potions with him?” he asked.

“Yes. It’s an excellent opportunity for me. While our Potions Master is good, he is nowhere near as knowledgeable as Severus.”

“That’s one thing Severus has always excelled at.” He could smell her perfume and found it intoxicating.

She pulled her cloak closer around her, growing uncomfortable in his presence. “I think I’ll go in now.”

He grabbed her arm, but not too hard. “Please, stay. We’re finally talking.”

She tried to shake loose from his grip. “Remus, let go.”

He placed himself between her and the door before letting go of her arm. He pleaded desperately, “You don’t know what it’s like to be a werewolf. I am universally reviled for something beyond my control.” She was backing away from him and he continued to close on her. “I have been denied everything. This is the first decent job I have held my entire life. No one wants to hire a werewolf, be friends with a werewolf, or even admit to knowing a werewolf.” His voice was barely a whisper, but full of determination.

“Remus, stop,” she pleaded. He had backed her up to the battlement.

There was a determined glint in his eye as he reached out to touch her cheek. “You teased me. Let me enjoy genuine friendship, female companionship. But now, I wonder, was it all a lie?” He grabbed her wrist before she could reach her wand. “Now, now, we can’t have any of that,” he chided.

She tried to get away, but he had her trapped. “Remus, let me go,” she ordered.

“Not until we’ve talked. I find it very interesting that you are mad at me for keeping a secret from you,” he stroked her cheek with his right thumb, “when you had a secret of your own.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked nervously. He couldn’t know. She had been careful to ensure that no one saw her going into the woods. Besides, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on Dryads. They were one with the woods.

He laughed softly. “Oh, you know what I’m talking about. Your little secret that you are Dryad.” His voice lowered to a near growl. "I did not stand a chance against you. Dryads can attract any man they want.” He laughed maniacally before continuing. “You knew _exactly_ what you were doing in the restaurant, even set the stage for my seduction and you _never_ told me what you were. And yet you’re are mad at me for keeping secrets?!? What ever happened to a fun, school year romance? But I guess you were telling me what I wanted to hear, weren’t you?”

He was starting to scare her. She had never expected him to react like this. “Remus, please, I can…”

He pushed her against the battlement. “What, you can explain? How very hypocritical. Give me one good reason why I should listen to your explanation.” He waited as she opened her mouth a couple of times to say something, but she made no sound. “That’s what I thought.” 

She could feel a tear running down her cheek. She knew that not telling him had been wrong, but it had never mattered before. “You’re wrong. I didn’t seduce you. And I’m only part Dryad. Not enough that it matters.”

“Oh, no? My behavior around you has not been normal. Just being near you excites me in a way I cannot explain. You free me of my inhibitions. And there can be only one reason for that. You may think it doesn’t matter, but I assure you, you do have an effect on me.”

She tried to shove him away. “Remus, please. It’s over.”

“You can’t do this to me. You can’t just throw me away. We are the same. We both harbor dark secrets that no one can know. Besides, you know you want me. You cannot lie to me after that kiss,” he said in a reassuring voice.

He was standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. His desire was so strong she thought she could almost smell it. The passion in his eyes entranced her and she could feel her heart jump into her throat as he closed the very small distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. That light touch fanned the flames and she returned the kiss, pulling him against her. She reveled in the passionate kiss.

His hands were under her cloak, searching through the folds of the many layers of clothes for her soft skin. It pleased him that she was touching him as well. She was undoing his buttons, doing the same thing he was, looking for that intimate touch.

Reluctantly she pulled away. “No. No, I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” He was confused. One minute she was all over him, the next she was pushing him away.

“I can’t be with you. Not with the way I feel.”

He was tired of her games, because that’s all they were. He had thought of nothing but having another night with her. “The way you feel? What’s wrong with the way you feel? I arouse you and you arouse me. Isn’t that what you wanted? A fun fling? Or is it the way you feel about someone else?” he asked referring to Severus. “Severus is not right for you. He is cold and uncaring. Just tell me what you want. I love you, Athena.” He pulled her tight so she could feel how aroused he was. He had to have her. His life was incomplete without her. She had shown him what it was like to be loved by a woman. He had let Lily get away, never having told her how he felt. He wasn’t about to repeat that mistake. Whatever it took, he would convince Athena to stay with him.

She was on the verge of panic. He was bigger than her and the odds of someone coming up here were just about zero. “Remus, please, you’re scaring me.” She fought back the tears, trying not to cry. This was why she hadn’t told any of them what her grandmother was. She had never affected a man like this. This sort of jealousy was normally something caused only by a full Dryad. His Lycanthropy must be affecting the way he reacted to her. Perhaps he was right that she affected him.

“Don’t deny your feelings. You want to be with me.” He tried to kiss her again. When she stomped on his foot, he released her and she started falling backwards. He tried to catch her before she fell, but he couldn’t get his hands on her. He watched in horror as she plummeted over the battlement. “Athena!” he called out.

She screamed as she fell.

Remus looked over the edge of the battlement as he heard the tone of the scream change. He knew that he could not catch her as Albus had caught Harry during the Quidditch match and could only wait for the sickening thud of flesh hitting ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Instead of seeing her body, he saw a falcon flying away from the castle wall. He watched in amazement as the bird climbed high into the sky. The next thing he knew the falcon was diving at him, attacking. Waving his arms to try to stop the attack, he ran back inside the tower to get away from her relentless attack. He hadn’t known she was an Animagus.

Somehow he managed to make his way back to his quarters without seeing anyone. He leaned against the door and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. What was wrong with her? Clearly she was still interested in him, the way she had behaved proved that, but then she kept pushing him away. And then to attack him, what had provoked that? He had done nothing to harm her; he had merely been trying to explain how he felt.

Over the past couple of days, he had tried to learn everything he could about Dryads, but there was very little written on them, other than the numerous reports of their sexual powers. When she wanted to, a Dryad could drive a man mad with desire. Despite her assertion that she had none of the powers, he begged to differ.

The only explanation he could devise was that she found him too easy a conquest and turned her attentions to Severus.

He sank down to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how he could have been so stupid. He should have known it was too good to be true. But now what? He had no idea what would happen next. He still wanted her and he knew she felt the same way. They were two of a kind and she refused to see it. Both mistrusted, both misunderstood, but together they could find understanding.

Now that chance might be gone. She had turned her attention elsewhere. Unless… Yes, if he could find a way to drive a wedge between her and Severus, she would come back to him, unless she did something to get him in trouble. He would have to be careful. He didn’t think she would tell anyone about the events that transpired tonight, but he couldn’t be sure. She had a secret to protect, and he was almost positive she would not risk revealing that secret.

* * *

Severus was prowling the corridors, doing his part to maintain order and discipline. Without constant vigilance, the students would have surreptitious meetings in the empty classrooms. He rounded the corner and literally ran into the Muggle Studies professor, or rather, she ran into him. She seemed to be making a habit of it.

There was fear in her eyes as she looked up at him, but once she realized who it was, her demeanor changed. “Oh, Severus. I’m so glad to see you.” She collapsed onto his chest.

He had no idea what to do. A vague memory in the back of his mind suggest he should put his arms around her, but all he could think of was the mess she was making of his fastidious appearance. He finally, tentatively and uncomfortably, placed his hands on her back. Oh, why had this happened to him? “What can I do for you?” he asked in the most compassionate voice he could muster.

Between sniffles she tried to explain what had happened, but she was in such an emotional state that it didn’t come out clearly. “Thank you. He…he…would have done…and…and…”

Not only was she crying and making no sense, but now she was shaking as well. Severus was well aware that she was making quite a scene and he glanced around the corridors making sure they were still alone. This was definitely outside his area of expertise. “Perhaps I should take you to see Minerva?” That was a much better course of action than him trying to deal with her. Minerva was not only Deputy Headmistress, but also a woman and perhaps she could make sense of what was wrong with Athena.

She pulled away from Severus a little and wiped her eyes and nose on a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket. “No, please. I don’t want her to know.” She hiccupped softly as she tried to stifle her tears. “I-I’ll be all right.” She turned away from him and started walking towards her quarters. She had lost control. For the first time in her life, she had found herself a slave to her heritage.

Severus had a very puzzled look on his face. Women were very confusing and entirely illogical. He watched as she leaned against the wall and collapsed into another fit of tears. His sense of decorum took control. “Athena, come, let’s get you out of the hallway. I believe your quarters are nearby?”

She let him lead her down the corridor and up the stairs to her quarters. “Thank you,” she said softly as she dabbed at her tears. She did her best not to break out into hysterics again. She took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace. Emotionally, she was a train wreck in progress.

Severus pulled out his wand and lit a fire before pulling up a chair across from her. What he really wanted to do was leave her and find someone more capable of dealing with whatever had upset her, but he got the distinct impression she wanted him to stay. He sat in silence watching the fire, waiting for her to speak. All he could hear were her soft hiccups. If she didn’t speak soon, he would be on his way. There was no point in him remaining if she wasn’t going to say anything. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was pulling her cloak tightly about herself. Shifting uncomfortably, he finally determined an adequate amount of time had passed and that he could be on his way.

As he got up to leave, she said quietly, “Please, don’t go. I don’t want to be alone.”

He settled back into his seat, not entirely sure why. “Is there something I can do for you? Get you something to drink, perhaps?” He looked around her sitting room to see if he saw anything alcoholic. It would probably do her some good.

She waved at a cabinet on the far side of the room. “Some cognac would be nice.”

He was thankful for the excuse to get up. After pouring them both a generous helping of cognac he returned to the fire. He noticed that she had pulled her knees up to her chest and was gently rocking. “Anything else? Perhaps there is something you would like to tell me?” He tried to ask as gently as he could. The sooner he could get her to talk, the sooner he could be on his way. It’s not that he didn’t like her, it’s that he was out of his element.

She took a gulp of her drink to try to gather the courage to tell him what she was thinking. Then a small voice in her brain told her that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to tell Severus. After all, he and Remus did not get along well in the best of times, and this was not the best of times. She took another gulp as she tried to decide what to do.

“Perhaps you had best sip it?” Severus suggested. Something had clearly upset her quite seriously.

She put the glass down on the side table to keep from downing the rest of its contents. “That might be a good idea.” She laced her fingers in her lap and studied them for several quiet seconds. “Can I tell you something in confidence?”

That was a silly question. She knew that he was not a gossip. “Of course,” he reassured her. Now his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Never before had he had anyone confide in him. He was always the one from whom people kept secrets. Of course, he had his own secrets as well.

“I went out to get some air after our lesson. I…went up to the Astronomy Tower. It’s so beautiful up there.” She realized she was starting to babble, avoiding the truth. “Sorry. Remus came up to the top of the tower, too.”

Severus stiffened in his chair. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about what she was going to say. He wanted to interrupt her, but realized now that she was talking it would not be a good idea.

“He…he.” She turned her face away from Severus and squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flow. Why had she decided to tell him? It was so very complex and she wasn’t sure she wanted to think about it.

“Did he hurt you?” Severus asked trying to keep his voice neutral. If Lupin had hurt her, the werewolf would pay. Hurting a woman was a despicable act that could not be tolerated.

She kept staring at the fire as she answered. “He talked at first. Then he got angry when I wanted to leave. That’s when he…” She bit her finger to try to regain control and find the right words. So much had happened and so much of it had been beyond her control and it frightened her. Never before had she felt so helpless. 

Severus leapt out of his seat and the chair fell backwards. He knew that Lupin had hung out with contemptible characters while a student, but he had never suspected Lupin would stoop so low. “Why that…” He turned toward the door, intent on making Lupin pay for his insolence.

Athena chased after him and grabbed his sleeve. “No, Severus. Please, don’t hurt him. I…took care of it.” He had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Remus’ advances had not been completely unwelcome, at least she didn’t think they were. It was so hard to remember clearly where Remus was concerned.

“And what, pray tell, did you do?” How could she have done anything to hurt Lupin?

“I…uh, fell off the tower,” she said sheepishly, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“You fell off the tower?” He looked at her to make sure that his initial assessment that she was not injured was correct.

“Yes, well, I didn’t hit the ground, though.” She watched him arch an eyebrow. “I’m an Animagus. I turned into a falcon. After scaring him, I attacked him. He’s got a few new cuts and scratches and a bit of bald spot on the top of his head.”

Under different circumstances he would have found this humorous, but this was serious. “Perhaps you should go up to the infirmary and see Poppy after the scare you’ve been through,” he suggested.

She returned to the fire and drained the last of her cognac. “No. I’ll be all right. Couple of drinks and I’ll be ready for bed.” She couldn’t tell anyone else. Too many questions would be asked and didn’t want to give answers. She had no doubt that push come to shove, Remus would tell others what she was. No one ever looked at you the same once they knew. Women became more possessive of their men. Men either became fearful you were trying to seduce them or they felt it was open season on you. Her mother had told her all this and told her to keep who she was secret.

“Why tell me? You must have known how I would feel.”

“I know.” She moved over to the cabinet to refill her glass. “It’s just that you are the closest friend I have here. Minerva is more like a mother to me, and I didn’t want to do anything to get Remus in trouble, with her being Deputy Headmistress and all. I…feel sorry for him.”

Severus almost dropped his glass. “You feel sorry for him? He attacked you. Could have hurt you.”

“I know, but it’s not entirely his fault.” _It’s because of what I am,_ she added silently. She had never anticipated he would be so susceptible to her Dryad heritage. No one else had ever behaved that way around her. Men had fawned over her in the past, but had never gone against her wishes, had never caused her to give in to her passions.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. “Do not defend him. He was a brutish cad who tried to take advantage of you. Nothing more.”

“But, I…” A part of her wanted to explain, but like Remus, she knew how people reacted to part humans. For her it was worse since all nymphs were stereotyped as whores and sluts. Now she felt even worse for how she had treated Remus. She had done the same thing to him that he had done to her, kept a secret.

He misinterpreted the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. “Have you talked to him in any way that he could have construed you were still interested?”

“Well, no.” She hadn’t said anything, but she had reacted to him.

“Then you are not to blame. I will speak with him, warn him to leave you alone.”

She grabbed his robes. “Please, no. I don’t want him to know I told you. I can take care of this myself. I’ll confront him tomorrow.” _Maybe. I don’t know that I can be rational when I’m near him._

“You don’t have to do that. Let me take care of it.” He inwardly cursed Dumbledore for his soft spot where Gryffindors were concerned.

“Thank you, but, no. I need to let him know that he hasn’t won. That I won’t stand for his behavior. If you confront him it will look like I can’t fight my own battles, that I’m weak.”

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked. He had no idea why he asked. It seemed like the right thing to do.

She nodded. “Thanks again for listening. And please, don’t do anything to him. I can take care of myself and I think he’s learned that.”

* * *

Severus knew that Athena had told him not to confront Lupin, but he could not let this pass. If there was one thing he could not abide, it was a man that took advantage of women. His own father had been like that and he despised his father.

Lupin was not in his office. Severus thought that perhaps the coward was in his quarters, packing. He raised his hand to bang on the door and froze. He wanted Lupin to let him in and banging on the door would only reveal his anger. Instead he knocked firmly on the door.

He heard a muffled, “Who is it?” coming through the door.

“Lupin, open the door.” He waited for the door to open. Once the door started opening he shoved through it. He spun Lupin around, forcing the door closed again. “I have just come from a discussion with Athena,” he growled.

“Oh, did she say something about me?” Remus asked nervously.

Severus banged him against the door. “I think you know exactly what she had to say.”

“So, she’s confiding in you now?” Could his chance have come so soon? He had anticipated having to find a way to bring the subject up, but now Severus was here, confronting him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you see what she is? What she’s doing? She’s using you.” He talked fast, trying to gain the upper hand. After all these years he still remembered what was most likely to anger Severus.

Severus tightened his grip. “No one uses me,” he growled.

“Oh, no? Did you know she’s a nymph?”

“Take that back. Do not try to defend your actions.” Severus insisted, pressing Lupin harder against the door.

“Why? It’s the truth. She is part Dryad. I followed her and have seen her with the Dryads in the Forbidden Forest. Why else would she have been with me? And why else would she be spending time with you? We are the only virile men here. She would naturally be drawn to us.”

This was not going at all like Severus had planned. He was supposed to be warning Lupin to leave her alone, not receiving a lecture. “Could it just be that you are so desperate for female companionship that you had to manufacture a lie to explain your despicable behavior?”

“I’m not desperate, it’s the truth. Ask her yourself. Perhaps she’s been keeping other secrets as well. Do you see these scratches?” He pointed to his face. “She did these when she attacked me. An unprovoked attack.”

“You lie. Her attack was justified.” Lupin was just saying this to save his skin. He slammed Lupin against the door again to clear his mind. “If you ever come near her again, I will report what you did to Dumbledore. While he may accept you as a werewolf, he will not accept you trying to molest one of the staff.”

“Molest her? Is that what she told you?” Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “I assure you if there was any molesting done, she was to blame.”

“People aren’t blind. They’ve noticed that she has not talked to you in quite some time. I assure you, if she told Dumbledore you assaulted her, he would believe her. The only reason I have not gone to him already is because she feels sorry for you. Do not bother her again. Do I make myself clear?”

Remus realized pushing Snape any further would be a very bad idea. “Perfectly.” The seeds of doubt had been sewn. Now he had only to reap the benefits.

Severus shoved him out of the way and swept out of the room.

* * *

Why had he confronted Lupin? He wasn’t sure. His rage had initially been fueled by his memories of his father abusing his mother, but it had to be more. Could he possibly have feelings for her? No. That wasn’t possible. But, then again, she was reasonably intelligent, even if she had chosen to teach Muggle Studies. That hadn’t been her choice, though. And she was more adept at potions than any student he had had in a long time. Well, except Granger, but he hated to compare Athena to that know-it-all.

But what about what Lupin had said? What if she were part Dryad? Did that make a difference? Was she using some sort magic on him? No, he didn’t think that likely. He was not susceptible to controlling magic. He had proven that to be true countless times. Who else could have successfully been a double agent? No one. No, she was not controlling him. Lupin must be imagining things trying to keep out of trouble.

What would he do about this revelation? He could confront her at their next lesson tomorrow, but then he would have to admit he had gone against her wishes. The other option would be for him do as Lupin had done and spy on her. Neither appealed to him, but had to know what she really was. If there was a chance she could affect his mind, he had to know. He would sleep on it and decide in the morning.

* * *

Athena paced her quarters as the events of the night replayed in her mind. The glass of cognac was forgotten in her hand as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Remus should never have acted the way he did. She should never have acted the way she did. Worse, he knew what she was. As she continued her analysis of the events, she realized how insistent Severus had been about wanting to confront Remus. What if he went against her wishes? She had no doubt that Remus would tell him she was part Dryad. And once Severus found out, he would surely be every bit as upset as Remus had been. She put down her glass and decided to tell Severus who she really was.

As she made her way to the dungeons, she was struck by how cold and unpleasant it was. She was beginning to wish she hadn’t taken off her cloak. As there was ample room in the castle, she knew that Severus lived down here by choice. He was a very strange man and she realized how little she really knew about him.

She stood outside his door, her hand poised to knock, but paused. What was she going to say? Would it do more harm than good if he had not spoken with Remus? And if he had, was there any guarantee that he would listen to her, or would he lump her into the nymph stereotype and dismiss her?

Backing away from the door she leaned against the far wall and tried to decide how she was going to proceed.

A voice from the darkness said, “I would have thought you would be asleep by now.” He wondered why she was here. Now that Lupin had told him of her Dryad heritage, he wondered if she really was here to bed him.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” She surmised that he had not been in his quarters because he had gone to see Remus, and from the look in his eyes, she believed it.

“Did you omit something from our earlier discussion?”

It was a probing question and she knew that there was no choice but to tell the truth. To do otherwise would probably alienate her last friend here. “Yes. Can we go inside? It’s quite cold out here.” Her dress did not provide much protection from the cold of the dungeons.

It seemed an innocent request, but everything he knew about nymphs was that they were highly manipulative and very good at getting what they wanted. Without saying a word he opened his door and left her to follow him into his quarters. He ignited the wood in the fireplace, but rather than sitting, decided to stand to retain his position of dominance. He crossed his arms and waited for her to speak.

Athena noticed he was not sitting and decided to also remain standing, but she moved closer to the fire to absorb the warmth. She tried to read the expression on his face, but found that she had no idea what he was feeling. “I have something to tell you that I have told very few people. Aside from my immediate family, only four others know what I am about to tell you. I ask that you keep this secret for me.”

“That will depend on the secret. I will not keep any secret that could bring harm to others.” That was not entirely true since he had mostly kept the secret of Lupin being a werewolf, but that was at Albus’ request and she was not Albus Dumbledore.

“This is nothing that would harm anyone, but I feel I owe you the truth. I have already hurt one person by not revealing this secret.” She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. She could feel Severus’ piercing gaze as he waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and said, “My grandmother is a Dryad, a wood nymph. This has never been important to anyone since it is such a small part of me. I’ve never really had it affect anyone. Until I got here.”

Severus watched her, waiting to see if she had anything more to say.

She still couldn’t read any emotion on his face. She desperately wanted to run away from that piercing gaze. It almost felt as though he were burning a hole into her soul. When he didn’t respond, she felt compelled to keep talking, but looked away from his eyes. “It seems that somehow that little part of me that is Dryad affects Remus. I think that’s why he acted as he did on the Astronomy Tower. I’ve never heard of a Dryad interacting with a werewolf before, so I don’t know if werewolves are particularly susceptible, or if it’s just him.” She looked back up him. “That’s why I didn’t want you to tell anyone what happened to me. I knew he might use my heritage against me. And…” she finally looked away before she started crying again. “And I did the same thing to him that he did to me. And now I feel horrible about how I treated him. I got mad at him for not telling me he was a werewolf, but I never told him what I was. And I gave you the wrong impression of what happened. All because I was too pig-headed to tell the truth.”

He relaxed his stance slightly, impressed that she had confided in him. He could tell that she had told the truth, finally. He felt that she might still be holding something back, but it was hard to tell with the all the guilt he could sense. “How did he find out?”

“He followed me down to the Forest. I’ve been spending a lot of time there since I found out what he was. Dryads are very simple, and I forget about my worries when I’m with them. He would know that Dryads don’t like human females and would have figured out that I must be like them to be accepted by them.”

“Why tell me?”

“I already hurt one person by keeping this secret. I didn’t want to lose another friend. And I didn’t want you to find out from someone else.” _Though I suspect Remus has already told you,_ she thought.

Severus was momentarily stunned. He couldn’t recall the last time someone had looked out for his feelings. “Thank you.”

“Well, thank you for listening and not being judgmental. I guess I’ll see you at breakfast. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he replied. Just as she was reaching for the door he added, “I talked to Remus tonight. I know you asked me not to, but I couldn’t let his behavior pass.”

She slowly turned to face him. “I wish you hadn’t, but I know why you did. I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression of what happened. You…didn’t hurt him, did you?” She felt guilty again. She hoped that he hadn’t hurt Remus. He wasn’t responsible for his actions.

“No,” he replied simply. He was still trying to process everything he had learned tonight. It seemed her previous account of the evening’s events had not been entirely accurate.

“Well, thanks for looking out for me. In light of what I’ve just told you, I would understand if you didn’t want to tutor me anymore.”

“Unlike others, I will not hold your heritage against you. I will expect you tomorrow afternoon.”

She smiled warmly, experiencing her first happiness of the night. “Tomorrow afternoon.”

Severus watched her leave. She might not evoke the same reaction in him that she did in Lupin, but she did affect him.

* * *

In the last few days leading up to Christmas break, Severus and Athena confined their lessons to his office, even though she dreaded the cold in the dungeons. He had even begun to let her assist on a few of his experiments. “Why do you keep your office and quarters down here? There are more pleasant places in the castle.”

“The cool temperatures here are good for the storage of my ingredients. I did not want to have my quarters far from my office as I conduct numerous sensitive experiments.”

She rubbed her hands for warmth. “Well, I think the temperature here is more than cool. I’m surprised my ink hasn’t frozen.”

“You’re exaggerating. As for the temperature, the castle gets quite warm in the summer. If it’s too cold for you, you may leave.”

“It’s only a slight exaggeration, but I’ll stay. I’ll suffer a little for the sake of knowledge.” She smiled at him.

“Don’t do that,” he said.

“Do what?”

“Smile at me like that.”

“Why not?” she asked playfully.

“Your charms will not work on me,” he said defensively.

“Severus, I’m not trying to charm you. Besides, it doesn’t work that way. I’m just trying to be friendly. Is it wrong for me to want you as a friend?” She watched him watch her. “Oh, for Pete’s sake! Get over the nymph thing already. Just because I like being with a man doesn’t mean anything. I know plenty of women that are much bigger sluts.”

“I never said that you were a slut.”

She slammed her quill down on the table and lectured him sternly, “No, but you’ve been thinking it. Now you know why I don’t tell anyone. There would be two basic groups of men,” she used her fingers to illustrate the points, “one, those who think I’m easy and will sleep with anyone, and two, those who are convinced I’m trying to seduce them. I mean, honestly, even my mother doesn’t really have any real effect on men. My father tells her no all the time. The only Dryads that affect men are those that have trees: real, full, Dryads. I assure you, I am not bound to a tree and I’m not trying to seduce you.”

He hadn’t expected her outburst. Most people were scared to talk back to him. “So, you have no romantic intentions towards me?”

He wasn’t listening. He had totally missed the point. “Why are we even talking about this?” She had no desire to discuss her feelings for him. She wasn’t even sure what they were. Half the time he drove her nuts, the other half of the time she was drawn to his intellect and dry wit.

“You began this discussion,” he replied.

“I most certainly did not!” she said indignantly. “You accused me of trying to seduce you because I smiled.”

“I believe you are mistaken,” he replied.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. “It’s getting late and I have some tests to grade. I won’t have time for any more lessons before the break. We’ll have to resume them next term.”

“Next term? You won’t be here over the break?” he asked. He had assumed that she would stay. It was selfish. She had family back in America and it would be reasonable for her to want to spend the holidays with them.

She shook her head. “No. I’m planning on doing some travel while I’m here. It’s a lot easier to travel to the Continent from here than from the States.”

He tried not to let his disappointment show. “Then we will resume after the term has started. Tuesday?”

“That’ll be fine,” she replied as she packed up her notes.

* * *

Normally, Severus enjoyed Christmas break, well, any break when there weren’t students around. While there were students here over Christmas, they were not numerous enough to bother him. He normally took meals in his office or quarters. He enjoyed the unfettered access to the library, the time to conduct his experiments without the interruption of classes or grading homework, the peace and quiet. But something was missing this time.

On the second day of break, as he was taking notes on a particularly complex experiment, he realized what it was. He missed Athena’s company. She would accept his barbs and likely as not retort with one of her own. She was also someone he could intellectually discuss his experiments with. While she didn’t have as much experience, she had an excellent grasp of the properties of magical ingredients and given the books he had seen her check out of the library, she was becoming more knowledgeable. Several times she had made suggestions that had not occurred to him.

Well, no use getting attached to her. She was leaving at the end of the school year. Besides, she wasn’t interested anyway. He forced his mind back to his experiment.

* * *

After Christmas dinner he stormed back to his rooms. Oh, he had put on a polite face at the meal. Far be it for him to ruin Christmas dinner. Not even if Albus had purposely planted that hideous vulture hat in that cracker. Would he ever live down that bloody Boggart? The worst part was, there was nothing he could do. Longbottom was already terrified of him and could be reduced to tears with ease. There was no satisfaction to be gained in terrorizing him further.

Of course, Potter, Weasley and Granger had all been there. He had no doubt that all of Gryffindor would hear about the hat. The only thing that would have made it worse is if Lupin had been there. The thought of the whole ordeal made him scowl worse than normal.

The rest of the dinner had been pleasant enough. Strangely enough Sybil Trelawney had joined them. Her idiotic babbling about the number thirteen and the first one up would die and all her other dramatics had made dinner that much more unbearable. Her subject was even more useless than Muggle Studies. Of course, that was up until the moment Potter and Weasley left the table and she reminded everyone of her prediction. He had taken secret joy in hoping, for a moment, that woman’s idiotic prediction would come true. Alas, he knew it was just wishful thinking. Those two seemed to lead a charmed life and could escape from any danger.

At least that was the last time he had to see any of them until term started. He could go back to sequestering himself in the dungeon. He had research to conduct and assignments to prepare that would keep him busy until the start of term.


	7. Chapter 6

It was midmorning on January first and Severus was drinking a cup of tea in the staff room. In the four hours since he woke, no one had managed to ruin the year. His current record was three days, but that was only because January first that year had been a Thursday and the students had not returned until Sunday. Normally someone found a way to ruin his year on the very first day.

He was half listening to the news report on the Wizard Wireless Network. There was not much that had not been reported in the _Daily Prophet_. Yet another over glorified report on how the Ministry was getting closer to capturing Black. He scoffed at this. After more than five months they still had absolutely no clue where Black was hiding. He had his ideas, but so far had been able to prove nothing. Sooner or later one of them would slip up again and he would be there to claim the glory.

One would have thought that after Black had been seen in Hogwarts, that the Ministry would have captured him. The only possible explanation was that someone was helping him, someone on the inside. Albus continued to shrug off his suggestion that Lupin was helping his old classmate. Albus steadfastly refused to believe that a Gryffindor could do wrong. At times like this, Severus truly believed that perhaps Albus was losing the edge.

He looked up when the door opened and saw Athena. He had not expected her back until tomorrow based on her earlier comments. He could almost say that he was pleased she had returned.

“Happy new year, Severus,” she said cheerfully.

“Morning,” he replied gruffly.

She sat in the chair opposite his in front of the fireplace. “Nice to see that the holidays have brightened your mood,” she said sarcastically.

“They have certainly brightened yours,” he replied dryly.

“Well, that tends to happen when one can spend some time in the sunshine. The Mediterranean is lovely this time of year. France wasn’t too bad, though I did get some animosity for being American, but Italy and Greece were marvelous. I met the most amazing Dryad colony in Greece. I spent nearly a week there and almost stayed the entire time. I’ve been invited back this summer, and I may have to make a return trip.

“Are we still on for Tuesday?” she asked.

It boggled his mind that she did not seem to take a breath during her entire speech. “I have not scheduled anything if you are interested in continuing our lessons,” he replied. After their last lesson, he hadn’t been entirely sure she would want to continue. Of course, she had thought the same thing after she admitted to him what she was.

“Good, I look forward to it.” She smiled at him, but could tell that he did not approve of her cheerful manner. “I’ll try to contain my enthusiasm around you,” she joked. Continuing more seriously, she asked, “So, you wouldn’t happen to play chess, would you?”

“Why do you ask?” Her ability to change topics rivaled the Headmaster’s.

“I had a chance to play in Italy and realized how much I’ve missed it. I thought that perhaps since you have numerous other intellectual pursuits that you might play.”

“I have been known to play from time to time. When I find the right opponent,” he replied dryly.

She could see the smallest hint of a smile before glancing over at the set on the bookshelf. “Are you busy right now?”

He had to admit the opportunity to challenge her in a chess match was intriguing. You could learn a lot about a person by how they played chess. Given her background it would be easy to assume that her style would be more defensive as nymphs were not known for aggression, but she had gone out of her way to prove she was more than her heritage. And, as she had pointed out, she was mostly human. Yes, this would be a fantastic opportunity to learn more about her. “Not in the least,” he replied as he stood to retrieve the chess set. It was a Muggle set. Wizard’s Chess was something that tended to appeal more to the young.

When he returned, he set it on the table that she had moved between the two chairs. He selected two pawns and placed his hands behind his back and shuffled the pawns around before holding his fists before her.

Athena studied him. She knew full well he had kept track of which pawn was in which hand.

He was growing impatient. “If you wish to finish this game before the start of term, you will have to make your choice.”

She looked into his eyes. “Right.”

He opened his right hand to reveal the white pawn.

She smiled as she took the white pawn out of his hand and turned the board around so the white pieces were on her side.

He gave her a sidelong glance trying to determine if her choosing the white pawn had been skill or luck. After her first several moves, he had to admit that she was at least a decent chess player. Both were proceeding cautiously, feeling each other out, not wanting to go on the offensive too soon.

An hour later, about half the pieces were gone from the board, but the moves were taking longer. He made no attempt to rush her, and she did the same. She moved her bishop and smiled confidently at him. He grimaced as he saw that she had managed to move her pieces in a way that he was guaranteed to lose a rook, a bishop or his queen.

He heard the clock on the mantle piece chime softly. “It seems it’s time for lunch. We will have to continue our match afterwards.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to make your move first?” she asked with air of superiority.

“Quite sure.” He stood, waiting for her to do the same.

She rose and placed a protective charm on the board.

“Surely you don’t think I would cheat?”

“Not at all. I just want to make sure nothing happens to the board.” She led the way out of the staff room.

“It is not a foregone conclusion that you will win. The game is still in motion.”

“Oh, I know. I just want to protect the board from any misfortune. I’m enjoying this game very much. In Italy, I played a master who had me soundly beat by this point, and the others at the cantina were well below my skill level. I think the only reason the master played me is because I was wiping out everyone else in the village.”

“He wanted to put you in your place,” Severus said dryly.

“Hey, now. I never said I was arrogant about my victories. And I wasn’t. I’m a very gracious winner, as you’ll find out,” she replied smugly.

He gave a snide chuckle. “Your overconfidence will be your undoing.”

“My overconfidence? Now if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black, I don’t know what is.” She took a seat at the table.

Severus was pleased to see that the staff was at the head table and no longer at a table in the center of the Hall. Nearly the entire staff had returned to the castle. He also noticed a few more of the students had trickled back to school.

He was glad that Pomona had taken the seat on Athena’s left. Athena was recounting her holiday travels, leaving him to think about think about the moves available to him. Somehow she had gained the upper hand on the board. It troubled him that he hadn’t noticed it. He was working through his options, trying to determine how to regain the offensive.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lupin keeping an eye on Athena. He didn’t like it, not one bit. At one point, he saw her glance down the table and meet his gaze. She paused before breaking eye contact and continuing her discussion with Pomona. He glared down the table, but Lupin had returned to his discussion with Minerva. If Severus didn’t know better, he would say that he felt a surge of jealousy.

* * *

After about half an hour Athena turned to Severus. “Are you ready to continue our game?”

“Of course,” he replied. He was confident he had devised a brilliant strategy. While she had spent the meal socializing, he had gone through permutation after permutation. He felt that he was now prepared to regain the offensive.

Once seated and with the charm removed from the board he made his move, sacrificing his bishop for the greater good. He was surprised when she almost immediately made her move. Since he had planned out the many permutations, he made his move after only a few moments.

She continued to make her moves very soon after his. He looked up at her, trying to gauge her emotional state. Her face told him nothing and she was studying the board, so he could not see what hid behind her eyes. He analyzed the board, trying to determine if she really had a plan or was just trying to knock him off balance. He moved his bishop into position to take her rook.

Athena moved her knight, leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers.

Severus looked up and saw the triumphant grin on her face that her eyes also mirrored. Returning his attention to the board, he tried to figure out why she was so happy. After a few moments, he saw that in three moves she would have him in checkmate. He scowled as he tipped his king over, conceding the match. “You have excellent luck.”

Still with the huge grin on her face, she replied, “It wasn’t luck. I set you up. That’s a typical endgame for me. The shame is, I can generally only use it once against an opponent. Would you like a rematch?”

* * *

It was well past midnight when Severus won their third match. “Congratulations,” said Athena as she conceded the match.

“Well played,” he replied. “If you would permit, I’d like to make this a regular occurrence.”

She helped him set the pieces back onto the board. “I’d like that. I’ve always enjoyed a good game of chess and you’re a worthy opponent. It’s a shame it took a whole term to figure that out. Goodness, look at the time,” she said as she saw the clock. “At least we don’t have class tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Severus carried the board back to the bookcase and reflected on the pleasant day they had just spent together. Her style of play was quite erratic and that had made defeating her even more difficult. Of course, he was partially disappointed that she had merely said ‘I’ll see you in the morning.’ She had wasted little time with Lupin, but seemed to be keeping her distance from him. Yes, Lupin had been correct, he was jealous.

* * *

Remus was in the staff room reading the _Daily Prophet_. He had finished preparing his lessons and was taking a moment to relax. He also hoped that he might find an opportunity to speak with Athena. She hadn’t been at breakfast, and he suspected that she would come here, as there were tea and pastries available all morning. The last he had seen, she and Severus had been playing chess late last night. There hadn’t seemed to be anything else going on, but he couldn’t be certain. And when Severus also had not shown up at breakfast either, he became suspicious.

“Good morning, Athena,” he said when she finally entered. He was relieved that she was alone. Of course, knowing Severus, if something had happened, he would ensure discretion. It wouldn’t be proper for anyone to think Severus Snape was a normal person.

“Morning, Remus,” she replied as she poured a cup of tea and selected a Danish. She should just leave and take her breakfast to her office, but there had been a lot of time to think over the holidays. She took her breakfast and sat near Remus. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Excuse me?” An apology was the last thing he had expected.

She forced herself to look at him. It was too easy to look away when apologizing. “I’m sorry for how I behaved. I should have let you explain, and I should have told you about me. I hadn’t realized how someone like you is affected by someone like me at the time. I was able to conduct a little research, and, um, well, it turns out nymphs generally avoid werewolves. With a werewolf’s heightened senses, a nymph is a very strong aphrodisiac. I guess that even my partial heritage is enough to affect you. And to make it worse, there is something about a werewolf that attracts nymphs.

“If we had each been honest with each other about what we were, we might have avoided all the misunderstanding. And…I shouldn’t have yelled at you for not telling me. I should have known that you wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt me. And I should have let you explain. I don’t tell anyone I’m part nymph for the same reason you don’t tell anyone what you are. I should have been more understanding.” She felt better for having apologized.

“Apology accepted,” he replied. “Though I am not entirely blameless. You were right that I should have told you. You had good reason for being upset with me.”

She laughed. “I think I was a little more than upset. I was quite livid with you.”

He smiled and laughed with her. “I’m glad that you are talking to me again.” He wanted to ask her if they could pick up where they had left off, but he didn’t want to be too pushy. “I heard you did some traveling over break. Did you go anywhere interesting?”

She launched into an account of her travels, more than happy to share the wonders she had seen. He thoroughly enjoyed her accounting. He had never really had the opportunity to travel due to his financial situation.

When she finished, she set her empty teacup down on the table. “Well, I’ll see you later. I have to go digging through the storage closet for my classes tomorrow. Roger has quite the collection of Muggle artifacts, but his organizational system leaves something to be desired.”

She was talking to him again. This was turning out to be a good start to the term.

* * *

Severus had missed breakfast. It wasn’t like him to sleep through a meal, but they had been up until after two playing chess last night. As he neared the staff room, he could hear Athena talking to Lupin. He snuck up to the door and peered around the corner.

He could see the two of them talking and laughing with each other and he didn’t like it. He was thinking of interrupting when he heard Minerva and Irma heading towards the staff room. He slipped away from the door and returned to the dungeon.

It was no secret that he was not a handsome man. He had long ago accepted his looks. He had also long ago accepted that someone that looked like him didn’t get a lot of womanly attention, unless he paid for it. Athena had made him feel special and attractive. She respected his intellect and seemed able to look past his outward appearance.

But now she was apologizing to the werewolf. He wondered if she would show up on Tuesday or be too preoccupied with Lupin. He slammed the door to his office. Why was it that some Gryffindor had to ruin every good thing in his life? This year it had taken only thirty-three hours.

* * *

He lost track of time as he buried himself in his work. When there was a knock on his door, he replied, “Enter.”

Athena slipped through the door, bearing a small tray. “You missed lunch and dinner and I thought you might be hungry. The elves said you hadn’t sent for any food.” She placed the tray on his desk and summoned a chair so she could sit. For a moment she considered transfiguring it to something more comfortable, but refrained.

He glared at her and then the food. “Very considerate of you,” he replied shortly. Upon smelling the food, his stomach started rumbling, a reminder he hadn’t eaten all day.

She smiled and shook her head at his gruff manners. “You’re welcome.” Something was bothering him. At least that’s what she thought. It was hard to tell with him. She knew that he was not the type of person that liked to discuss his feelings.

“Did you want something else?” he asked when he realized that she was not leaving.

“If you have time, I thought you might like a chance to even up the chess record.” She smiled and propped her chin on her laced fingers as she leaned over the edge of his desk. Last night’s rounds of chess had been quite stimulating.

“Do _you_ have the time,” he retorted.

Now she was confused. “What does that mean?”

“I think you know perfectly well what that means. Are you sure this won’t be interrupting an encounter with your paramour?”

“What? Do you mean Remus? That’s over. I thought you knew that. That whole throwing me off the Astronomy Tower thing pretty much ensures that.”

He rose and circled around his desk to loom over her. “Is it over? I know that’s what you claim, but I heard you apologize and having a good time with him this morning. Perhaps the two of you retired to his quarters?”

She rose to her feet, trying to minimize the height difference as much as possible. Her voice was full of indignation when she said, “So, you were spying on me, you jealous bastard?”

“How can it be spying when it happens in the staff room?” he shouted back at her.

She realized she was feeding off his emotions and mirroring them. She took a deep breath, lowered her voice to a reasonable tone and ordered, “Quit shouting at me and listen.”

He moved back a pace and crossed his arms, assuming his standard icy glare. Now he was interested in what she had to say. It was a rare occurrence for someone to stand up to him.

“Yes, I apologized to Remus. It was an idiotic grudge to hold. Life is too short to hold idiotic grudges, not that _you_ believe that.” He tried to interrupt, but she wouldn’t let him. “You are going to hear me out. Just because I apologized to him doesn’t mean I’m going to jump back into bed with him. Obviously, you didn’t overhear everything, because then you would have heard some useful information. One of the things I learned in my travels is that nymphs are a bit of an aphrodisiac to werewolves. Not in the wolf form, but when they are in human form it’s quite potent. While I can normally ignore that part of who I am, I can’t where he’s concerned. For that reason, it’s best to keep our relationship professional.

“Now, speak your piece.”

“You will not being seeing him anymore?” he asked in disbelief. He had been sure that the reason she was reconciling with Lupin was so that she could have him as her lover again.

“The master of the obvious has struck again. I could never be involved with someone without knowing that he was interested in me for _who_ I am and not _what_ I am. I don’t have that guarantee with Remus.” She paused, studying his face, looking for any emotional cues. “You’re jealous of him, aren’t you?” she asked.

He turned away from her and pretended reorganize some of his potions’ ingredients. “Preposterous.”

She smiled slyly. “You are. You’re jealous.” She moved next to him and touched his shoulder. “You have no reason to be jealous,” she said softly.

He turned to face her. “No?” He gazed deep into her eyes, trying to gauge the truth.

She found herself getting lost in the black depths of his eyes. It was almost hypnotic. “No,” she replied. She planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. “Thank you for being there for me that night. I’ll see you Tuesday for my next lesson.” As she walked away she let her hand trail across his cheek.

As she walked away, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, not with the way her hips swayed. He had never expected her to kiss him and was having a hard time finding the words to ask her to stay. After she left, all he could think of was that a woman had kissed him and asked nothing in return. In the past, any woman that kissed him had always wanted something, generally one of his potions. That’s all any of the Death Eaters had wanted from him.

But she didn’t seem to want anything. She had kissed him and left. It had not been a deep kiss, but there had been feeling behind it. Her emotions had been genuine. No one could look him in the eyes and tell a lie.

* * *

Breakfast could not come soon enough. Severus had tossed and turned all night, intermittently trying to determine what that kiss had meant and dreaming of the future that kiss portended. He threw his pillow across the room when he saw that it was only five in the morning. There was no chance of him getting any more sleep.

He stalked into the bathroom and stood under the cold water in the shower as long as he could stand it. Why was it that one innocent, little kiss affected him so? Well, perhaps it was not so innocent. It was the type of lingering kiss that made you want more. Not generally the type of kiss he experienced. Not that he experienced many kisses. He regretted not returning the kiss, but he had been caught off guard.

When he realized his teeth were chattering, he turned off the water. Standing at his mirror in his trousers, he quickly shaved and then went about the tedious task of taming his unruly hair. It wasn’t easy getting a comb through the tangles. Once it was reasonably neat he began to work the Polander’s Pomade through his hair. This kept it reasonably straight and, more importantly, flat. It did have the unfortunate side effect of making his hair look greasy, but that was less important than him not looking like a kneazle that had been struck by lightning. Many times he had considered cutting his hair short, but it looked worse short. It stuck out in every direction as it attempted to curl. Besides, having his hair long drew attention away from his nose, making it appear not quite so prominent.

After he finished grooming, he stared in the mirror trying to determine what Athena saw in him. Then again, she had been with a werewolf, so he had no idea what her tastes were. Everything he knew about nymphs was that it didn’t really matter as long as it was male. In fact, Lupin had mentioned that the two of them were the only virile adult males at Hogwarts. Once again, he could feel the doubt creeping into his mind. Was he just another conquest for her, to be thrown away at the end?

He walked away from the bathroom and finished dressing. Did it really matter? He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with anyone that wasn’t a Death Eater using him for something or someone he paid to provide him with company. If he was going to be used, it was best not to have to provide anything in return.

As it was only six, he decided to bury himself in work until breakfast. That way he could keep his mind off her.

* * *

He kept checking the clock, waiting for breakfast to start. _You’re being childish,_ he chided. Here he was, a grown man, waiting for breakfast so he could see the object of his infatuation. This was absolutely preposterous. He was feeling this way because she was using some strange magic on him. But, as a fully trained Occlumens, he knew that was not the case. Besides, she had only been with Lupin for a matter of weeks before bedding him. He had been tutoring her for nearly a month and had nothing to show for it. If she were interested in him that way, she surely would have acted by now. Then he thought about the kiss. She had said that nymphs affected werewolves. What if it worked in reverse? What if she didn’t normally move so quickly?

Finally, it was time for breakfast. He couldn’t help but notice she was sitting next to his usual seat at the end of the table. She smiled at him as he walked towards the table. She was smiling at him. He could hardly believe it. Rather than let anyone else know that he was pleased, he wore an especially unpleasant scowl on his face. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a bad start to term after all.

He watched her and noticed that she laughed softly before turning back to Filius to ask him to pass something.

“Sleep well?” she teased as he took his seat. The circles under his eyes seemed especially dark this morning.

“As a matter of fact, no.” Why lie? There was no point in it.

She momentarily placed her hand on his before removing it as if it had never been there. “I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you’re not ill.”

Her small, compassionate gesture sent a tingle through his skin. “I am in perfect health,” he replied curtly. 

She chuckled softly to herself and shook her head. He absolutely refused to let anyone see he had a pleasant side, no matter how much she tried. “That’s good to hear. I may have an hour or so this evening if you wanted to play chess.”

“While I have papers to grade, I believe I can set aside an hour or so.”

She smiled at the thought that only Severus would have assigned homework over the holidays. “Excellent. Would you like to play in the staff room, or perhaps some place a little more… _private_?” she asked quietly. She then ate a bit of sausage off her fork and slowly pulled the fork from her mouth.

He nearly choked on his tea. He had not expected something so blunt and he had never thought that the simple act of eating could be so erotic. He had to think quickly. He knew that she found the dungeons too cold, but he didn’t feel right intruding on her privacy, especially since she had not mentioned her quarters. “I have a chess set in my quarters,” he finally replied.

“Sounds good. Eight o’clock all right with you?” So, he was inviting her into his private domain. This was more than she had hoped for. Hopefully his quarters were a bit cozier than the rest of the dungeon. She hadn’t really noticed them during her last visit.

“That is acceptable,” he replied. 

“I look forward to another opportunity to soundly defeat you,” she boasted.

“That second win was not a ‘sound defeat’,” he said defensively.

“Well, not as sound as the first, but after move twenty-three, you really didn’t have a chance.”

“Oh, no?” he asked skeptically.

“No, not at all. You moved your knight, but you should have moved the black bishop’s pawn. That was your best move.”

His spoon froze halfway to his mouth. “You can remember that even now?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve made quite a hobby of playing chess. I try to remember the turning points of games to help me improve my play.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. He had met very few players who could remember games so clearly once they occurred. “Quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” she replied and smiled at his comment.

* * *

That day he had a hard time concentrating on his classes. Athena was coming to his quarters that evening to play chess. Well, that’s what he told himself. He wasn’t sure that was what would occur. Every signal he had received from her was that she was attracted to him. He couldn’t say why, but he wasn’t going to argue. She no longer cared about Lupin, at least not that way. A part of him was disappointed that she had chosen Lupin first, but now that she had realized the errors of her ways, Severus was more than happy to make sure she completely forgot her old lover.

During his free period, he went to his quarters to make sure they were presentable. As usual everything was in its place. And with the fire lit, his rooms were quite cozy. It was dark and the basic scheme was Slytherin green, silver and black, but he had noticed that her quarters were not frilly. He had no idea how much of the color palette was hers and how much had come with the room, but he had noticed darker woods and muted greens. More a sage green and tan than the brilliant emerald green of Slytherin, but he couldn’t help but notice her dress today had been emerald green. Coincidence? He thought not. The dress brought out her green eyes.

He stopped. When had he noticed her eyes were green? That was not the sort of thing he usually noticed.

One last glance showed that there was nothing wrong with his quarters. He was who he was and would not change it for anyone. If she couldn’t accept it, so be it.

* * *

He took out his anxiety on his afternoon class. They couldn’t really tell the difference and it made him feel better to show that he still had power over something. Of course, that did lead to more than the usual number of exploding cauldrons, but he was due to receive a new shipment of supplies so the timing of the extra detentions worked in his favor, not that he didn’t also assign detention because he could.

Unfortunately, Athena arrived late to dinner and could not sit next to him. She was sitting between Albus and Minerva. He had Aurora Sinistra as his dinner companion. While he normally did not mind conversing with her, his mind was elsewhere tonight. On the woman four seats down the table, to be precise.

Silence permeated the room when a large eagle owl entered the Great Hall. Owl post happened at breakfast. All eyes were fixed upward as this lone messenger flew on to deliver his letter. The owl landed in front of Athena. Severus watched as she took the letter from the owl and gave it a bit of her dinner. He continued watching as she opened and read the letter. In a matter of seconds she was hurrying out the Great Hall. She didn’t look happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Snape excused himself from the table and followed her. As he had expected she went to her quarters. From down the corridor he could hear her slam her door. He knocked softly on the door. After he didn’t receive a response, he knocked again as he cracked the door. “Athena?” he asked tentatively. He had no idea what had set her off, and had no desire to receive her wrath.

When he slipped into her sitting room, he noticed it was deserted. From her bedroom, he could hear muffled sobbing. He was about to leave her in private, unwilling to intrude, when his foot brushed a piece of parchment on the floor. A part of him said that he shouldn’t read it, but he wanted to know what had upset her.

After reading it, he wished he hadn’t. The letter said that her grandfather had been killed chasing dragons in China. He would not have expected an American wizard of that age to be chasing dragons. He placed the letter on her desk and was about to leave when he heard her sobbing again. How wonderful it must be to have a family you care about. He wouldn’t know. His father had been an abusive drunk and his mother had passed on years ago. He could remember nothing of any of his grandparents.

Cautiously, he approached her door. Peering into the darkness he thought he could see her, lying on her bed, crying. He moved into the room and sat next to her. “Athena?” he asked tentatively.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. “Oh, Severus.”

This time he did not feel at all uncomfortable wrapping his arms around her. He would not give her any false platitudes. He didn’t know her grandfather. He simply held her and brushed her hair, trying to make her feel safe.

”It’s not fair,” she whispered.

He said nothing and simply held her.

Finally, she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to monopolize your evening. I know you said you had papers to grade.”

At a time like this, she still thought of him. This small gesture surprised him. “It’s nothing,” he replied. There was no barb hidden in his words. He found he really meant it. “How do you feel?”

She wiped the tears from her face with her hands. “I loved my grandfather. He always treated me like a princess. But at the same time, he used to teach me some rather interesting aspects of magic. He was still so full of life and only eighty. It’s hard to believe that he’s gone.”

He had nothing to offer and given his lack of social niceties he opted to say nothing, though he did hand her his handkerchief when she seemed unable to find hers.

“Do you have any family?” she asked.

“No,” he replied shortly. When he saw her flinch he added, “Both of my parents died long ago and neither felt any ties to their families.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she replied.

He waved off her concern. “There is nothing to be sorry about. My father was morally reprehensible and my mother’s death was a release from the years of torment he subjected her to. I can only imagine that my father’s family was as bad as he was. I know nothing of my mother’s family.”

“I didn’t realize,” she said sympathetically.

“It’s nothing.” He had no desire to discuss his family. The day he came to Hogwarts had been one of the best days of his life. Nine months out of the year he was safe.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel my lesson tomorrow,” she said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about that,” he replied softly. He was still surprised that she could be so caring of others at a time like this.

“Oh, Severus, he was such a wonderful man. I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry, Athena.” He had felt relief when he received the letter telling him his father was dead. When his mother died, he had felt sad, but he also knew that her life had not been pleasant and she welcomed her death as a release from the pain. Of course, that had meant that he then had his father’s undivided attention during the summer, and that miserable bastard had always worked out his pent up aggressions soon after Severus returned from Hogwarts. No, he had not really experienced any grief at the passing of either of his parents, at least not like Athena felt now.

“What was he like?” he asked. He wanted to understand her, to understand what it meant to be part of a loving family. He had never really known happiness as a child and the way she spoke about her family gave him the impression she was well acquainted with that feeling.

“My grandfather? He was a wonderful man.” She snuggled against him, wanting to be held, and he leaned against the headboard for support. “I was the youngest and his favorite grandchild. I learned as much from him as I did my grandmother, though about different things. He always had an affinity for magical creatures that was missing from most wizards. He was always going on an expedition to research some creature. He has something like forty different books published on magical creatures. I’ve lost count, though I have copies of them all at home and they are all well read. He used to like to quiz us on his travels. I think his love of nature is why he fell in love with my grandmother.

“You would have liked him. He loved knowledge for knowledge’s sake. He instilled that in his family. Whenever the grandchildren would visit, he would send us on scavenger hunts. I know my parents liked it because it kept us busy and gave the adults time to socialize without herding children. I think my grandmother liked it because it kept him out of trouble for three or four days while he set it up.” She paused and stared out her window at the dark night. There would be no more scavenger hunts. She had hoped her children would be able to experience that joy, but that was no longer possible.

“Do you want me to go?” he finally asked.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. “No, I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight. Please, stay with me?” she pleaded.

He found he could not refuse. “I won’t leave you.” He let her talk about her grandfather late into the night. Until now, he had never realized how empty his own childhood had been. He tried to hold back his feelings of remorse. There was no need to let her know how he felt.

Finally she said, “I have to leave in a few hours. I’ll be gone four or five days for his funeral.”

“You need to do what is right,” he replied.

She smiled softly at him. “Thank you for being here tonight. You’ve made it more bearable. I was his favorite grandchild, so it’s been hard for me, but telling you about him has really helped.” She fell into his arms once more. She felt protected with him holding her and found she didn’t want him to leave.

“I’m your friend. I will be here for you,” he replied. He could wait a few more days. He had hoped for tonight, but not under these circumstances. The strange thing was, he found he really meant that he was her friend.

She kissed him. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your evening. I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Oh? How so?”

She got up on her knees, as if to crawl out of bed, and kissed him deeply. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Thank you for staying, but I need to pack and get ready to travel to London.” 

She started crawling out bed, but he grabbed her wrist. “I am not fond of surprises,” he said with mock gruffness.

She smiled at him. “Trust me. You’ll like this one.” She reached across and ran her free hand down his chest.

“You’re a sneaky little nymph,” he replied mischievously. 

“You have no idea,” she purred. She slipped out of his grip. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

His lust told him he shouldn’t let her go, but his rational side won the argument and let her go. It would be a long few days until she returned.

* * *

As the days passed, Severus became more vindictive than usual. He was even deducting points from the Slytherins. She had left him in a highly frustrated state. Why had she decided to kiss him like that right before leaving? It reached the point where even the staff started avoiding him. He wasn’t sleeping well and what little sleep he did get seemed to be filled with dreams of her. None of his meditation techniques were allowing him to clear his mind. 

Over the holidays, he had conducted as much research on Dryads as he could, even going as far as the London Wizard Library. Nothing had given him the slightest clue as to how a nymph exerted her power over her intended target. In fact, that was about all he had been able to determine. Unlike a Veela, a nymph only affected a man when she wanted, but they could be incredibly seductive when they chose their mark. For example, the Sirens were nymphs and they used to lure sailors to their deaths.

He had frowned when he read that, but then he knew there were different types of nymphs. The Dryads were some of the most reclusive of the nymphs. Other than their affinity with trees and nature, there was little written on them. Even searching the books written by Jebediah Winters, he gained little enlightenment. How strange that a man who had lived with a Dryad for decades had not chosen to write anything about them. 

He momentarily considered asking Hagrid, since the man seemed to have an unnatural attraction to anything that lived in the Forest, but he thought better of that idea. Aside from the fact the two of them rarely spoke, there was also the fact that Hagrid was absolutely atrocious at keeping secrets. As he had no rational reason for wanting to know about the Dryads, there was no point in asking Hagrid.

He would have to settle for learning what he could when she returned, whenever that might be. He knew that she had said for four or five days, but how long did it take to bury an old man? She had been gone three days already.

* * *

It was late on January seventh when Athena returned. So late, that it was in fact early on the eighth. It was cold and snowing a very damp and nasty snow, the kind that was very difficult to walk through. She could understand why the Inuit had so many names for snow. All she could think about was curling up somewhere warm. Preferably with someone warm. Unfortunately, her thoughts kept drifting from that to the funeral during the long walk from the gates.

_As was common with dragon victims, her grandfather’s funeral had been closed casket. It had actually taken place the day she returned. The next two days the family had spent time remembering their fondest memories, honoring the great man that had been Jebediah Winters. This last day had been Athena, her mother, and her grandmother spending time in the woods. Lumea had decided that she could not live in the house without her beloved Jebediah and would move back to her tree where she could be closer to her Sisters._

_Both women understood their elder’s decision and supported it. They would know where to find her. Besides the house had been built near Lumea’s tree solely so Jebediah could be with her. In time, she might be persuaded to visit those staying at the house, but now, she needed time away._

_Carmen had walked arm in arm with her daughter as they returned to the house one last time. In time, Carmen and her sisters would decide what to do with the house. Hopefully with Lumea’s help, but for now, it would be closed and warded against intruders._

_“I’m sorry you had to come home under such circumstances,” Carmen had said._

_“I know, but I also know Grandfather. He always did have horrible timing.”_

_Both of them laughed at this true statement. “How is Scotland?”_

_“Very nice. I’m glad I had the opportunity to go on exchange.” She hoped her mother would let it go at that. She really didn’t want to explain Remus, and she wasn’t entirely sure there was anything to explain about Severus. That man was still a closed book. She wondered why he was so afraid to let anyone get to know him, and she had made it a bit of a project to befriend him and earn his trust._

_“Is the staff as fascinating as you thought?”_

_“More so. I’ve been working closely with the Potions Master lately. I’ve learned an awful lot from him. That and they have the most fantastic library. I’ve spent hours there.” She couldn’t contain her enthusiasm._

_“I’m glad to hear you are happy. Though I was hoping it would be for something more than books,” she replied with a disappointed sigh._

_“Geez, Mom, I didn’t go to Britain looking for a husband,” Athena replied defensively._

_“No, you never go anywhere looking for a husband. You know, you’re not getting any younger. You’re in the prime of your life. You should be settled and having a family of your own,” Carmen chided._

_“We are so not having this discussion. Besides, you were older than I am now when you met Dad,” Athena said as she tried to walk away from her mother._

_“What about that Potions Master? I seem to recall you saying he was near your age,” Carmen teased._

_“Mom, we aren’t talking about my life.” Why was it that mothers seemed incapable of letting adult daughters remain single?_

_“So…there is something there,” Carmen taunted._

_Athena had never been any good at evading her mother. “Maybe, I don’t know.”_

_“You’ve been there since the end of August, more than four months, and still nothing?”_

_“Mom!” she whined. She definitely didn’t want to bring up Remus. That had been ugly, yet wonderful, and she knew that she could go back to him anytime, but the doubt that it was pheromones rather than emotions would always be there._

_“You can’t tell me we didn’t teach you better. After everything you’ve learned, you still haven’t gotten him?” Carmen tsk-tsk’d._

_“Mother!” She really did not want to be having this discussion and didn’t care that she sounded like a petulant child._

_“Oh! I see what it is. You’re trying to get him the old fashioned way. How charming.” Carmen smiled. “So…will you be moving there when it’s all said and done?”_

_“Mom, I love you and Dad, but I have to be getting back. It’s very late in the UK. And I’m not moving anywhere. I like my job at Reese, thank you very much.” She kissed her mom’s cheek and headed to the house to pick up her bag. She could not believe her mom. Her own father’s funeral, and she was asking about Athena’s love life, or actually commenting on the lack thereof._

_“Attie, what is it, honey? I’ve struck a nerve, haven’t I?” Carmen asked. When she saw her daughter stop, she moved next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “You can tell me what it is. I am your mother, you know.”_

_“I know that. It’s just…my life is really complicated right now. I was starting to figure it out before I had to come back here. More of Grandpa’s bad timing.”_

_“Come on, let’s get inside, make some hot chocolate and we can talk about this. How about some marshmallows to go with it?”_

_“Mom, I’m not a little girl,” she protested._

_“You will always be my little girl,” Carmen said warmly. Once they were settled in the living room, she asked, “Now, honey, what’s bothering you? It’s obviously man trouble.”_

_Athena took a sip of her hot chocolate and took a deep breath. “Oh, Mom, you wouldn’t believe the year I’m having.”_

_“Just start at the beginning, dear,” Carmen encouraged._

_She started with her first meeting of Severus and how he was so cold to her. Then she started talking about Remus._

_“He sounds wonderful, Attie. Is he why you aren’t with Severus?”_

_“He is wonderful, but there’s more to him. You see, he’s a werewolf.”_

_Carmen gasped, “Oh, no.”_

_“You knew?” Shock and anger were Athena’s competing emotions._

_Carmen hugged her daughter. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t thought you would ever come across a werewolf. Besides, you haven’t shown many Dryad traits, and we were hoping it wouldn’t affect you. It doesn’t affect Celeste.”_

_“Mom, I’m not my sister. I never have been. We’re both so different from each other.”_

_“I know. I should have told you. I’m sorry. So you broke it off with him, I take it?”_

_Athena nodded. “I can’t be with someone when I’m not sure why he’s with me.” She kind of glossed over some of the other events, not wanting to make her mother feel any worse. Then she told Carmen about Severus and how she had finally started getting him to come out of his shell._

_Carmen took a sip of her drink and looked over the rim at Athena. “So…it is the Potions Master, isn’t it?”_

_“I don’t know. I just got him feeling comfortable talking to me, though he still gives me funny looks from time to time since he knows what I am. And then I’m not exactly sure why I like him. I mean, he’s not exactly handsome or anything.”_

_“Well, what do you like about him?”_

_“He’s smart, has that impeccable dry British wit, a voice that is to die for, he listens to me, and I think he respects me, but I’m not sure about that. But, I’m not quite sure who he is. He doesn’t like to talk about himself.”_

_“Well, you’ve kind of said you aren’t looking for anything permanent, though I really wish you would reconsider that, so why not just see what happens?”_

_“I wish you would please stop trying to marry me off. I’ll find the man I’m going to marry in my own time.”_

_“I know, dear, I just don’t want you to miss out the best part of life. And there’s always Remus if things don’t work out with Severus.” Carmen smiled, hoping to make her daughter laugh._

_Athena shook her head and chuckled at her mom’s poor attempt at a joke. “I’ll keep that in mind if things get truly desperate. Now, have you interrogated me enough that I can go?”_

_Carmen stood up and hugged Athena. “Have a safe journey. I love you, darling.”_

_“Thanks, Mom. Love to you and Dad. I’ll see you in June.”_

Athena shook her head to clear the memories away. Finally, she was at the castle and climbed the steps. Out of habit she headed up to her quarters and set her suitcase on her bed. She thought about lighting a fire, but then she thought about the same thing she had thought about every night, Severus Snape.

She changed out of her travel clothes, quickly showered and stood in her bathrobe, staring at the wardrobe, trying to decide if she should go see him. He was a man that valued his privacy and might not appreciate her stopping by without warning, especially at this hour. She sighed and slipped into her nightclothes. Tomorrow was Saturday and she could find him in the morning.

* * *

Once again, Severus was the first person at breakfast. Since he couldn’t sleep, he decided there was no point in arriving at breakfast later. As the other members of the staff trickled into the Great Hall he would furtively look up, hoping to see the flash of red hair. Each time he was disappointed. Apparently Athena had not arrived during the night. 

Since when had he liked red hair? He had always associated it with the Weasleys and he detested the entire lot of them. That family was a disgrace to the Wizarding world. No, that wasn't strictly true. There had been Lily. He vowed that he would not do something impulsive to drive Athena away as he had for Lily. _But her hair isn’t red,_ he rationalized. _Her hair is auburn. Much warmer and less obnoxious than the true red that is the Weasley trait. Quit obsessing about her_ , he chided.

His reaction to her absence was beginning to disturb him. He knew she claimed that she had no influence on men, but he was seriously questioning that assertion. The bigger question was whether it really mattered. To him, it did matter. He had an innate desire to be in control of his actions. He most definitely felt as if he was not in control.

Not since he was a teenager had he found himself having such vivid and numerous dreams about a woman. This was completely irrational.

“Severus, are you feeling ill?” asked Pomona.

“I’m quite all right.” He really had no desire to discuss his personal affairs with anyone, especially a woman.

“Are you sure?” she asked, not quite believing him. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, his agitation and like everyone else, she had seen his increasing hostility to anything that moved.

“I am not ill, madam,” he snarled.

Pomona wisely decided it was best to engage Filius in conversation and leave Severus alone.

He couldn’t take any more of this. If he stayed at the table too long, he was sure that Albus would make his way down here and he most definitely did not want to deal with that man today. He slammed his silverware onto the table, and hurried out of the room, black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Athena woke up late, since she was still on American time. Checking the clock, she saw that breakfast had started fifteen minutes ago. She dressed quickly, hoping to catch Severus before he left. She was hurrying to the Great Hall when she heard someone coming up the stairs. By the shadow, she was almost certain it as Severus.

In her typical playful fashion, she decided to hide in the alcove and surprise him as he walked past. Glancing out of the shadows she could see that it was indeed Severus. It looked like he was heading for the staff room. She smiled at the thought of being with him again. She enjoyed having his arms wrapped around her, and he wasn’t a bad kisser, either. When he was even with the alcove she reached out to pull him into the shadows.

The next thing she knew she was being slammed against the wall with an arm pressed against her throat and wand aimed at her. She pulled on his arm, struggling for breath.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that his attacker was Athena. He released her and sheathed his wand. “Do not _ever_ do that again. I could have hurt you,” he growled.

Her surprise was slowly being replaced with fear. What had she gotten herself into? Why would he attack someone in the castle? “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why are you jumping out of shadows at me?” he asked gruffly.

The alcove suddenly felt very small with him looming over her and she had to get away. She slipped out of the alcove and ran.

Severus stepped out of the alcove and called, “Athena!” but she kept running. He hadn’t meant to scare her, but the years had honed his reflexes to automatically react to a perceived threat.

Albus stepped up beside Severus. “I think you should follow her,” he said softly. When Severus didn’t move, he prodded, “Go, my boy.”

* * *

Athena ran blindly after Severus released her. She had never seen anything like the look in his eyes as he attacked her. Instinctively her feet took her to the one place she could be safe, the Forest.

Almost as soon as she was in the Forest, Medea was at her side. “What’s happened? Why are you here?”

“Medea, it was horrible. He attacked me.”

Medea stopped her. “Who attacked you?”

“Severus.”

“We will stop him. You will be safe here. We will join you after he is gone.”

“Thank you.” Once Medea was gone she took a moment to try to get her bearings. She knew there was a small clearing nearby that had an old hollowed out tree stump that should provide some protection from the cold.

* * *

Severus took off down the hallway after her. He was heading towards her quarters when he heard the door to the entrance close. Surely she hadn’t gone outside dressed as she was; it was snowing quite hard outside. He hurried down the steps and opened the door. There were footprints leading away from the castle, but he couldn’t see her. “ _Accio cloak_ ,” he said as he waved his wand. There was no sense in both of them catching pneumonia.

Once he had his cloak, he headed out into the storm, holding his cloak tight to keep it from blowing in the wind. He was having a hard time following her footprints, as the wind and snow were filling them quickly. As he had expected, they led him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. At least the Forest provided some shelter from the wind, but she should not be out without her cloak. Unfortunately, her footprints were harder to follow because the snow cover was sparser.

As he tried to move deeper into the Forest, he began to get the impression the trees were against him. His cloak kept snagging on tree branches and the path seemed to be narrowing until he could go no farther. He pulled out his wand and considered cutting a path through the trees, but then he remembered that if the Dryads were having the trees attack him, he would only anger them more by retaliating. 

Every time he would head in the direction of the castle, the forest would get less dense. _The Forest is definitely against me_ , he thought.

Without realizing it, he found himself surrounded. “You aren’t wanted here, human,” said the Dryad in front of him.

“I have to see her,” he replied authoritatively.

“She does not wish to see you. You will leave,” ordered the Dryad.

“I will not leave until I have seen her,” he insisted.

“If you do not leave now, you will not leave,” replied Medea.


	9. Chapter 8

Remus was leaving the Great Hall when he saw Athena rush outside without a cloak, clearly quite upset. Guessing it was Severus that had upset her, he decided to follow. For once, being a werewolf was a small advantage. Using his heightened senses, he tracked her to a small clearing, and saw her sobbing and shaking, huddled in an old tree stump. He sat down next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” he asked gently. When she looked up at him, he could see the red mark on her throat. He tipped her chin up to get a better look. “Did he do this to you?” he asked angrily.

She nodded and fell into his arms.

“Why?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know. I wanted to surprise him and he attacked me.”

Remus thought this was the opening he needed. He could console her and get her to trust him again. “Shhh. It’s all right. You’re safe here. He can’t hurt you if you’re with me.”

All she could think of was the menacing look and voice Severus had used. It had terrified her. It reminded her how little she knew about the dark and mysterious man. She knew he could be mean with his students, but this something more, something darker, something terrifying. She had felt the magic in the air and knew that he had been only a split second away from hexing her. She clung tighter to Remus.

He could feel her shaking and wasn’t sure if it was fear or cold. Even sheltered from the wind in the Forest, he was feeling the effects of the cold and held her close. He kissed the top of her head to reassure her that he still cared. The scent of her hair brought back wonderful memories. He brushed the tears off her cheek and noticed how cold and flushed her face was. “Now, I think it’s time to get you back inside and in front of a fire. What do you say to that?” he asked gently.

She looked up into his warm and caring eyes, so very different from Severus’ dark and mysterious eyes. Why had she ever pushed him away? She nodded her head. “Sounds good.” She let him lead her back to the castle.

* * *

Severus had stalked back to the castle. Once inside he examined his cloak. The trees had torn it nearly to shreds. He fumed and paced, waiting for her to return. As cold as it was, he didn’t think she would be gone too long. Fortunately the nasty weather ensured the students would be spending the day in their dormitories, and he shouldn’t have to deal with any of them.

He finally heard the door open and in a stern voice ordered, “Stop right there.”

Remus turned to face his colleague, placing himself protectively in front of Athena. “Or what? You’ll hex her this time? Haven’t you scared her enough today?”

“I did not,” he realized he was shouting and started again in a more reasonable volume, “I did not intend to scare her. Athena,” he could see her peering over Lupin’s shoulder, “it was a misunderstanding. Nothing more.” How had Lupin gotten through the Forest? For that matter, how had Lupin gotten outside the castle without him noticing? The last thing he needed was her crying on the werewolf’s shoulder. 

“Misunderstanding or not, I think you should go now. Can’t you see you are upsetting her?” Remus said defensively.

“This is none of your business, Lupin. What happened is between the two of us.”

“Please, Severus, just leave me alone,” she pleaded.

Severus could feel the disappointment crash around him. He would not beg, especially not in front of Lupin.

“Just go now,” she whispered quietly as she choked back the tears.

He refused to let his disappointment show and stalked towards the dungeons. _One moment of stupidity,_ he thought. _I acted on a reflex, and now I am reduced to groveling for her forgiveness. Well, she would quickly learn that Severus Snape does not grovel. I did nothing wrong. She was the one jumping out of a dark corner when there was a killer on the loose that had already infiltrated the castle._ His arguments further convinced him that he was the one that was right and he turned his mind to determining how he would make her beg for forgiveness.

Then he thought of her in Remus’ arms. Perhaps he could be magnanimous and accept her apology without making her grovel. Now, he would just need to let her know that he was open to her apology.

* * *

Remus was pleasantly surprised to find a fire and hot tea waiting for them. The house elves must have seen them returning to the castle. He pulled out his wand and quickly rearranged her furniture, bringing the settee closer to the fire. Once he had her seated, he scanned the room for a blanket to help her get warm. He watched her pull the blanket tight around her shoulders.

Before joining her on the settee, he handed her a cup of tea. “Thank you,” she replied.

“I can’t have you getting sick, now can I?” He gave her his most charming smile before picking up her feet. Her shoes and stocking were completely soaked and he removed them. Her feet were as cold as icicles. A quick wave of his wand and he placed a warming charm on them before massaging the feeling back into them. “You really should dress more appropriately for going outside,” he reprimanded playfully.

“I hadn’t really intended on going outside. It…just sort of happened.” His hands felt marvelous rubbing her feet and calves. She wiggled her toes once she could feel them again.

He could feel the warmth returning to her legs. He noticed her holding her teacup with both hands. Gently, he took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table. “Here, let me help,” he said as he cast another warming charm and rubbed warmth back into her hands. “Better?”

She nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” He was being so kind and considerate.

He let his hands trail up her arms to rub her shoulders. “You’re still shivering. Come here,” he said gently as he pulled her closer. He was pleased when she didn’t resist. As she moved closer, he readjusted the blanket so that it wrapped around both of them. He rubbed her arms hoping to warm her more quickly. What he really needed was to get her out of her wet clothes, but he didn’t want to be too forceful. Her scent was intoxicating and it took all his self-control not to act on his animalistic passions.

As her shivering subsided, he kissed her on the top of her head. “How do you feel?”

“Warmer. Thank you.” His touch was both warming and comforting.

“I couldn’t very well let you suffer a bad case of frostbite and hopefully we can avoid pneumonia.”

“Not that, for standing up to Severus. He…frightened me.”

He could feel her start shaking again and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “I won’t let him hurt you.” He kissed her temple and cheek and stroked her hair to help calm her. “You’re safe. Always safe with me.”

Safe, yes, she was warm and safe. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and saw the look of longing. Gazing into his eyes, she found she could no longer remember why she had pushed him away. Tentatively she reached up to touch his cheek. He smiled so sweetly at her as she caressed his skin. Lacing her fingers into his hair she pulled him closer for a kiss.

_This is a very good sign_ , Remus thought as he returned her kiss. _Patience, nice and slow_ , he told himself. He broke from the kiss and nipped at her neck, gauging her response. She pulled him tighter, and he slipped out from beneath her and laid her on her back. Putting his left knee on the couch, he straddled her. He continued to kiss her and was pleased when he felt her unbuttoning his jacket. Unfortunately, her dress fastened in the back, so he fondled her breast through the fabric.

When she continued to reciprocate his amorous intentions, he scooped her into his arms, carried her back to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Keeping her sitting, he unfastened her buttons. He could feel her frantically working on his buttons. Their kisses were becoming more passionate.

Finally, he reached the end of her buttons and pushed her dress down to her waist and lowered her on the bed. “You are truly beautiful,” he whispered as he nibbled at her neck.

She moaned at his touch. He sent fire coursing through her veins. She ran her hands across his chest, feeling the reassuring warmth of his presence.

He could feel her trying to push his shirt and jacket off. He sat back, pulled off the offending garments and threw them to the floor. He looked down at her naked breasts and his longing became almost unbearable. Rolling next to her, he quickly stripped off his shoes and remaining garments. Then he pulled back the comforter and gently nudged her over so he could place her under the covers.

After pulling her dress the rest of the way off, he slipped under the covers with her and continued kissing her. He had dreamed of this since Halloween.

His touch was electric, sending tingles across her skin. She tried to push him away as reason made a final attempt to assert itself. “Remus, what are we doing?”

He didn’t want to go through this again. Not now. He brushed her hair out of her face and flashed his most charming smile. “I would think that’s obvious. I’m expressing my affection for you,” he replied playfully.

“We agreed not to do this because of how we affect each other.” She tried to protest, but it didn’t sound very convincing.

He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “Do you mean to tell me you never change your mind? Never admit that you may have been wrong?”

“Well…” He had a point; she had been wrong in the past and had changed her mind.

He gently brushed her cheek, smiled warmly and whispered, “Give in to your animalistic passions.” He nipped at her earlobe.

She couldn’t help but return his smile.

He took that smile as approval and kissed her again. When she didn’t resist, he let his hand drift down to cup her breast. She moaned as he teased her nipple to hardness. He would most definitely enjoy this.

* * *

She cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her, trying to reach his own release. “Oh, yes, yes, oh, Severus!”

Remus froze as he heard his rival’s name escape her mouth. He waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him before asking, “What did you say?” When she looked at him in confusion he asked, “You said something, what was it?” He did his best not to sound angry.

“I…don’t remember,” she replied nervously. She had obviously said something wrong.

He pulled away from her and lay next to her on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been too good to be true. After a few seconds he propped himself on his elbow and looked at her. “Why him? Why did you call his name? Are you his lover, too?”

Now that her passion was spent, her mind started clearing. “Oh, Remus, what did we do? We said we weren’t going to do this.” She got out of bed and took her bathrobe off the hook.

He rose and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. “You didn’t answer me.”

“No.” _Not yet. Maybe not ever, now_ , she added silently.

“Why him? He’s a bitter bastard who will never treat you like you deserve to be treated.” He could no longer keep the anger out of his voice.

“You don’t know him,” she said defensively.

“Don’t know him? I know him better than you think. Remember, we went to school together.”

“But you weren’t his friend. I am…or was. Now I’ve ruined that.” She pulled away, unable to meet his gaze for the guilt she was feeling.

He moved next to her. “Athena, I care for you. I love you. I’ve told you that before.”

She faced him, a sad smile on her face. “Dear Remus, I don’t think it is love. I don’t think we could ever know because of what we are, what we do to each other.”

“Athena, I want to protect you, to be with you, you make me feel like no other woman has. I respect and honor you. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“Remus, you are a very dear friend, and I have no doubt that you care for me.” She looked up into his eyes. “I just have to be sure that my Dryad heritage has no bearing on my relationship. I don’t have that with you.” She slowly pulled away from his embrace.

He could tell that he was losing this discussion. “We are wonderful together. We accept each other and complement each other. Isn’t that enough?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Her voice was filled with regret.

“Not even for the school year romance?”

“I…can’t.” The pain in his eyes was almost more than she could bear and she looked away. She remembered back to when he had told her he was used to rejection. He might be used to it, but she could tell it still caused him pain. “I never wanted to hurt you.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke louder. He didn’t intend to give up on her.

Looking into his eyes, Athena recalled what her mother had told her. She wasn’t getting younger and she knew that he would be faithful to her and honor her, but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t sure why, but she was attracted to the enigmatic Severus. That was a mystery she wanted to solve. “Oh, Remus, I’m so sorry.” She fought back her tears. He was such a dear, sweet, gentle man who had known so much pain in his life, and she was just adding more. “I think you should go, now.”

He pulled away from her and started gathering his clothes. “If you should change your mind…”

“Remus, please don’t make this any harder.” She fought back the tears.

He took his clothes into the bathroom and dressed there. When he finished he saw that she was no longer in the bedroom, but sitting by the fire in the sitting room. The furniture was back in its normal arrangement. She didn’t look up at him. He stopped at the door and looked back to her before leaving. “I meant what I said, I do love you, but I won’t be used again. You need to work your feelings out. Consider your choices carefully. Consider what each of us has to offer.”

Once the door was closed, she raised her wand and locked it before allowing her emotions to take control. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Surely Severus wouldn’t want to see her anymore after the way she had treated him. She was positive there was no way she could convince him she hadn’t lied when she had said there was nothing between her and Remus. Especially after Remus brought her back to the castle and defended her. She also knew she couldn’t lie to him about having been together with Remus. Whenever he looked at her with those black, piercing eyes, she found that she couldn’t help but tell the truth.

Right now she didn’t think she could face either of them. Remus was correct; she had used him.

* * *

Albus sat at lunch on Wednesday, well aware of the difficulties his younger professors were having. Athena had yet to attend a meal since her return late last Friday, Remus was quiet and forlorn and Severus was wearing an especially deep scowl and kept giving Remus his best make-the-students-cry glare, as he had done all week.

This situation just wasn’t acceptable. He had hoped it would be resolved without his interference, but that wasn’t the case. Especially since Athena was avoiding the situation completely. The students were complaining more than usual about Severus’ cruelty. Remus was helping Harry, and that gave him something else to focus on, but he was still feeling the loss. This sort of division amongst the staff was not acceptable. 

Now, he was faced with the question of how to proceed. He knew that the situation between Athena and Remus would continue to both draw them together and tear them apart. As much as he enjoyed seeing Remus happy, he knew that these were not the right circumstances for his friend’s happiness.

Instead, he had hoped that perhaps Severus and Athena would benefit from each other’s company. He had noticed the two of them spending a lot of time together before the Christmas holidays and, as one that knew Severus well, he had seen the positive change in his old friend’s demeanor. Unfortunately, recent events seemed to be undoing that positive change.

There was only one solution; he would have to speak with Athena. She was at the center of this, whether she wanted to be or not.

* * *

Athena was sitting at her desk, going over her lesson plans, trying to keep her mind off everything that had transpired. In one morning, she had laid the foundation to make the rest of the school year miserable, as this last week had demonstrated. She was sure that her potions lessons were over and there was no one to play chess with. She couldn’t even muster the courage to face Severus. The few times their paths had crossed, his glare was filled with such hatred and loathing that she couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze, let alone speak with him. There was nothing to look forward to for the rest of the year. It was a very long time until June. She seriously considered going to Albus and telling him that she couldn’t stay. Surely there was some Muggle-born that could teach her classes for the rest of the school year.

When she heard a knock at her door, she considered ignoring whomever it was. Most likely it was Remus. He had resumed sending her letters, but she could not bring herself to either open or destroy them. They were piled neatly on the corner of her desk. As the knocking became more insistent, she decided to tell whomever it was to go away. She was surprised to see her visitor. “Albus?”

He was holding a tray in his hand. “I thought I would see how you are holding up after your grandfather’s funeral. I haven’t seen much of you since your return. I also brought a snack since you missed lunch.” He placed the tray on the table by the fireplace and took a seat in one of her armchairs.

Athena sat across from him and stared at the tray, drawn by the scent of food. She was somewhat suspicious since the Headmaster wasn’t known for visiting people in their quarters. “I’m doing fine. I think we all knew he would end up getting killed on one of his expeditions, we just weren’t sure when it would happen.”

“It is a lucky man that dies doing something that makes him happy.”

“That was my grandfather,” she said wistfully.

Changing subjects, he asked, “Have you been learning much about potions from Severus?”

“Yes. He’s incredibly knowledgeable. I really enjoyed our lessons. I hope to be able to resume them this term.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help you find the time… Perhaps rearrange your class schedule?” he offered.

“No, that’s not it, but thank you for your offer.” She picked at some of the food he had brought up, unable to ignore her hunger.

“I received an excellent report on your work. Severus seems to think that you have some talent in potions making. He told me how…invaluable he has found your assistance. I’m sure he would welcome your assistance again this term.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she said quietly.

Albus conjured a tea service. “Tea?” he offered and poured a cup for her when she nodded. He looked around the room. “You know, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been in these particular rooms, though I can’t fathom why. I always enjoyed the view when I resided here. Don’t you?”

“It’s a lovely view and I thank you for ensuring I have a pleasant place to stay.” She was glad he had changed the subject.

“I’m glad you approve. And I daresay the students have enjoyed having you as a professor this year. I have heard that you work some history into your classes.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” she replied as she continued eating.

“Not at all. Knowledge, in any form, is to be encouraged. And while you are here, I hope that you will take advantage of the opportunity to learn. That is, after all, why we instituted this program. I think your headmaster would be pleased if you could bring back new information about potions. He did mention to me that was one of your interests.”

She smiled weakly. “I think he would. I’ll talk to Severus about the possibility of resuming lessons.”

“Excellent. I believe he is working in his office. Well, I must be going. I trust that you will be at dinner tonight?”

She smiled and nodded. “I’ll be there.” She had the distinct feeling that something had happened, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

* * *

Severus had taken his normal course of action when things went wrong, he buried himself in his work. He couldn’t understand her current behavior, given her demeanor prior to her grandfather’s funeral. He should have known better than to trust her. His instinct to be suspicious of her nature and motives had been correct. She was only looking for male companionship, and she had run right back to Remus when he didn’t respond quickly enough. Women were completely illogical and this was why he would remain a confirmed bachelor. Women did nothing more than complicate your life. He would resume his normal habit of traveling to Knockturn Alley for female companionship. There were no emotional complications involved in that.

He could hear a noise in the hallway outside his office. “Whoever you are, if you have reason to speak with me, do so, otherwise, leave,” he growled. When the pacing stopped he was sure that whoever it was had wisely decided to leave, which was the outcome he preferred. He was in no mood to speak with anyone.

“Severus?” Athena asked tentatively as she found the courage to enter his office.

“What do you want?” he snapped.

She fought the urge to flee. The amount of hatred in his voice was overwhelming. “I…” She stopped to try to compose herself. She wouldn’t let him scare her.

He looked up and saw that she was about to start crying. He began to think that tears were a weapon women employed at will. “Well? I do not appreciate people that waste my _valuable_ time.”

She bit her lower lip. She would not cry. “Why?”

“I do not have time to play games. If you cannot be more specific, go.”

He was so cold, worse now than he had been when she arrived. She knew she was the reason. “Why did you?” she rubbed her throat, not wanting put words to what happened.

“Why did you feel compelled to jump out of a dark alcove and grab me?” he retorted.

She didn’t think she could take much more of his verbal assault. Why had she listened to Albus and come down here? She should go straight to the Headmaster’s office and tell him that she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t work in this environment. “I…you are a horrible man,” she shouted out before running out of his office.

Severus was convinced, now more than ever, that he would never understand women. She had proven herself to be intelligent, but was reduced to idiocy by her emotions. Men did not have that problem. Men were able to control their emotions, to harness them, but not be ruled by them.

* * *

The last thing Severus expected that afternoon was a visit from the Headmaster. It seemed there was a conspiracy to keep him from his research. “May I help you?” he asked in a voice that was perhaps overly polite, yet still tinged with irritation. He had a theory as to the reason behind Albus’ visit, but he could not fathom what interest the Headmaster could have in his personal affairs. Albus rarely came to the dungeons, preferring to summon Severus to his office.

“Horrible weather we’re having for the start of term, isn’t it? I trust the window caulking here in the dungeons is holding?”

This was perhaps Albus’ most annoying habit. The man was incapable of getting straight to a point. He felt the desire to begin with small talk and then sneak an answer and a promise out of a person, instead of coming directly to the point and asking, which would be more effective. “As I have not heard the wind howling and the rooms I occupy are dry, I assume so.” He fought the desire to demand Albus to get to the point and leave him alone. He just waited for the next inane question.

“Excellent news. How is your latest experiment coming? I know you were expecting to publish soon.”

“It will be a few more weeks before I complete the experiment and then organizing the research will take a few more. I expect to submit the paper in the spring.”

“Even with Athena’s assistance?”

“I do not believe Professor Bainbridge will be assisting me this term,” he replied coldly.

“That is a shame. I remember you saying how helpful she was last term. Did she happen to mention why she wouldn’t be assisting you? I know she expressed an interest in working with you even before she arrived.”

“Perhaps she felt her talents did not lie in potion making, but elsewhere. She did not share the rationale behind her decision with me.” He hoped they were reaching the end of this pointless conversation.

“Are you sure she didn’t mention anything to you? When I talked to her earlier today she was looking forward to resuming her work with you.”

Finally, Albus had reached his point. He arched an eyebrow. “Was she? It did not appear that way when she spoke with me.” He thought he knew what the old fool wanted. Albus wanted him to apologize to her when _he_ had done nothing wrong. “Albus, while I find this conversation stimulating, I do have work to finish before dinner.”

“Well, then, I’ll let you get back to work. Though I think that you would find an assistant to be invaluable. As Athena is already acquainted with your methods, I would think it would be logical to do whatever is necessary to secure her assistance again this term. I believe the work would help her with her grief at losing her grandfather. I find loss can have a profound effect on a person.” There was a twinkle in the Headmaster’s eye as he gave Severus a knowing smile.

Severus watched him leave. There it was. Albus wanted him to apologize, wanted him to believe her hurtful behavior had been a result of grief. Well, Albus could just keep waiting. Severus had done nothing wrong. _She_ was the one that had jumped him. _She_ was the one found in the arms of another. _She_ was the one not entirely human and using her mystical powers on him, though he had not yet determined how she accomplished that feat. He had been a fool to think that he had ever meant anything to her. At least he had maintained enough self-control not to fall prey to her advances.

* * *

Athena paced her sitting room trying to determine how it had happened. She had taken her resignation letter to Albus with the plan that she would leave the castle before dinner. The arrangement Albus had in place during her absence could continue until a more permanent replacement could be located. But from the moment she stepped through that door, nothing had happened as she had planned.

_When she entered the Headmaster’s office, she found Albus sitting at his desk, enjoying tea and pastries._

_“Athena, my dear, have a seat and join me for tea,” he said in his most fatherly tone._

From there it had all gone downhill. She now realized that she hadn’t had a chance from the beginning.

_She tried to hand him the letter, but he had refused. “Now, now, I don’t like to conduct business on an empty stomach. Let’s have a nice tea and then we can discuss what troubles you.”_

_She didn’t want to have tea. She wanted give him the letter and thank him for his hospitality and be on her way. “Albus, thank you, but I don’t think this can wait,” she said._

_“There is a time for everything and now is the time for tea. The time for your letter will be after tea,” he lectured._

_She sighed and accepted the cup he offered her._

Now she found she couldn’t even remember what they had talked about. She had vague memories of herbs and magical plants being part of the discussion, but Albus seemed to jump topics quite easily, keeping her off guard. That was probably his intention.

_“Now then, my dear, about that letter, you aren’t really going to give it to me, are you?” He smiled warmly at her._

_How could he have known what was in her letter? “Headmaster, I regret having to do this, but I must.”_

_“Oh, no I’m sure that’s an exaggeration. You can’t truly find Hogwarts so horrible a place that you would want to leave us early.” He patted her hand in a comforting manner. “Now, as to our discussion earlier, you must realize that Severus is a difficult man. He is also very prideful, but as I’m sure you have noticed, he is incredibly knowledgeable. I know he values your assistance. The reports he has given me have been quite favorable.”_

_“Perhaps in the past, but it seems we are more different than I thought. I…find it is no longer pleasant to work with him. I think it would be best if I just left.”_

_“For one difference of opinion you would leave?” he asked._

_“It’s more than that. It’s very complex, and I just don’t feel comfortable here anymore. I probably shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”_

_“Is it because your grandmother was a Dryad?”_

_Athena almost dropped her teacup. “You know?”_

_“My dear, little that happens at Hogwarts escapes my attention. I’ve known for some time, and I assure you, I do not hold it against you, and neither will anyone else here on the staff. That is no reason for you to leave.”_

_“Albus, there is more than you think.” It wasn’t just Severus, it was also Remus. She just couldn’t control herself when she was around him._

_He patted her hand and smiled warmly. “I think you will find I know exactly what has been happening. Allow me to give you a little advice. Be forceful and courageous. I know that you can stand up to him. Running away from your problems will not make them go away. If I were to let you leave, you would regret it.”_

After that he had given her some more advice and led her out of his office. Now, she was trying to determine how it had all happened. She had agreed to stay at Hogwarts and somehow had been talked into going back to Severus. Thinking back on the conversation, she was more troubled by the fact that he was aware of it all. How much of it did he really know? Quite a bit, she assumed, since he kept deflecting the conversation every time she attempted to bring up Remus.


	10. Chapter 9

Despite her promise to Albus, Athena did not make it down to dinner. She couldn’t face the glare she was sure Severus would give her. _Why did I make that idiotic promise to Albus? Better yet, how did he get me to make that idiotic promise?_ There was something curious about the old Headmaster and his ability reason with people.

She paced her room trying to determine how best to deal with Severus. Albus had said he was difficult and he had definitely proven this in their last encounter. She had been so close to breaking through that stern façade of his, only to ruin all her hard work. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stave off the headache she could feel forming.

That man was impossible. There was no way that she could ever get anything through his thick skull. He would refuse to listen to anything she said, as he had done before. Why was she even wasting her time on this? Severus was an emotional mess. She didn’t have to waste time working on untangling that mess, not with Remus here. There was no emotional mess there, only the animalistic passions of two driven by instincts. That was really all she was looking for, right? Just a fun school year fling, something to remember fondly when she went home, but not to dwell on or pine over, right?

Then why did she keep thinking about Severus? The whole time she was back in Vermont she had thought about him, imagined being with him. If she closed her eyes, she could smell the unique tang of potions ingredients that hung about him. She could imagine washing his greasy hair to determine what it really felt like.

By Merlin’s beard, she was every bit as obsessed as a teenager. This was utterly pathetic. She hadn’t slept well since her return and it was looking like tonight would be no different. What could she do? Go back down to the dungeons and be treated like a child again? 

Yes, that was exactly what she had to do. She just didn’t know if she had the strength to deal with him again.

Checking the clock on the mantle, she saw that it was very late, after midnight. This really wasn’t the best time to deal with this situation, but it wouldn’t get any better in the morning if she wasn’t able to get any sleep. What was the worst that could happen? He would yell at her again. She doubted that he could get any angrier with her than he already was.

* * *

Severus tried to work on his research. Unfortunately, he had a hard time concentrating. That damn fool’s words kept running through his head. There was no way that he would _ever_ apologize. He threw an empty inkpot across the room, watching it shatter with a satisfying smash. Unfortunately, that satisfaction was short lived.

He heard a timid knock at his office door. “What do you want?” he growled. He watched as the door creaked open slowly and Athena poked her head through the crack. “Come in or stay out, just don’t linger in the doorway.” If Albus were so serious about him accepting her as an assistant, he would make her grovel. She deserved to suffer for what she did to him.

“Am I disturbing you?” she asked nervously as she shut the door behind her.

“When I am in my office, everyone disturbs me,” he retorted. He refused to make eye contact with her.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she willed herself to be strong and not run from him again. She called on her father’s strength and tried to banish the instinctive urge to flee that was courtesy of her grandmother’s Dryad heritage. Lone Dryads always fled from danger and that instinct was very hard to repress right now, as it had been that afternoon. “Severus, we need to talk.”

_Ah, yes, the hallmark words of a woman. How many times have I heard those incredibly innocent words? Only every time I dared let myself get close to someone. Why can’t women just get to the point? They are even worse than Albus in that regard._ “I am incredibly busy. Surely this can wait until morning?” he replied coldly.

“No, it can’t,” she replied forcefully. _Courage, Athena._

He arched an eyebrow and set his quill down on his desk before lacing his fingers, giving the impression of indulging a petulant child. “And _what_ , pray tell, is so important that it can’t wait until morning?”

She knew that he was trying to intimidate her, and she used all her force of will not to cower before him. “Our relationship.”

“I was not aware that we had a…relationship. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to when that occurred.”

“I am not one of your students, I am your colleague, so quit being a self-righteous jerk and treat me as such.” Somewhere she had found a small store of inner-strength and she was drawing on it now.

“I will treat you as an honored colleague when you behave in an appropriate manner,” he responded.

She was about to snap back at him when she realized she was allowing his anger to influence her behavior and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. “Severus, I have enjoyed the time that we spent together. I enjoy playing chess with you. I enjoy your Potions lessons. I enjoy helping you with your research.” She took a deep breath and added quietly, “I enjoy your company.”

While her last statement surprised him, he refused to let any emotions play across his face. He was waiting for her to say the equally popular phrase of ‘let’s be friends,’ which invariably followed soon after ‘we need to talk.’ “Your recent actions do not seem to support that statement,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Why was he making this so hard? Did he really have so little experience with relationships? She should just go, as he obviously had no interest in reconciliation. She had been pacing the room and found she had moved towards the door, and turned back to face him. _Courage. Remember what Albus said._ “I know that my recent behavior has been questionable, but...”

“Questionable?” he interrupted angrily. “It has been more than questionable. Dubious and scandalous are better words.”

She flinched at the verbal punches he was throwing at her. When she noticed her hand on the doorknob, she stopped, not wanting to let him win again. Wringing her hands nervously, she walked back to the desk. She took one look at the cold, disapproving glare he was giving her and started to turn around to leave. _Courage. He doesn’t really hate me. He just feels hurt and betrayed and this is the only way he knows to respond._ “Just…shut up and let me apologize,” she shouted. 

Severus arched his eyebrows and stared at her in silence, waiting to see what would happen next. _So, she does still have the courage to stand up to me_. “I don’t know that I have the time to listen to you apologize for all your mistakes.”

“I did a stupid thing, but it’s not entirely my fault. You scared me and I ran. I ran to the only place I feel truly safe. Unfortunately, Remus found me first. I…was emotionally vulnerable, and he provided me comfort. Once we were near each other, well, I’ve told you how we affect each other.” She was embarrassed to go into detail.

“Lupin found you first because your damn Dryads turned the Forest against me. I couldn’t get to you. Why bother apologizing to me when you clearly aren’t interested in me? For that matter, how can you claim you enjoy my company, when the first thing you did when there was a misunderstanding was run to the arms of your lover?” Her apology was not near good enough.

“He’s not my lover,” she insisted.

“No? You have not denied running to his waiting arms.” When she didn’t answer this confirmed his belief. “Ah, yes, the ways of a Dryad: when all goes wrong, find a man and bed him to build your self-esteem.”

“I did _not_ bed him to build my self-esteem. I couldn’t help it. He found me when I was vulnerable, and once I realized what was happening, it was too late,” she replied defensively.

“Such an easy excuse, to blame your instincts. And you think this… _explanation_ will appeal to me? Have I given the impression I am naïve?” He was barely controlling his anger. “Humans are able to overcome instinct, that is what it means to be human. Perhaps you are less than human?”

She was getting agitated. He was being a right bastard. “No. Dammit, Severus, I’m trying to apologize. Would it hurt for you to accept my apology or is unfathomable to you that someone could make a mistake? Though, come to think of it, it probably is. You seem to pride yourself on being perfect. Well, I have news for you, buster, you are far from perfect,” she spat.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, unaccustomed to being addressed in this manner. “My faults are minor in comparison to yours.”

She was on a roll now. “Oh, really? You attacked me for no reason, hurt me and were waving your wand at me. I could feel the magic in the air when you shoved me against the wall. If I were a cat, I would have lost about six lives. I thought you were going to hurt me. Would it kill you to apologize for that?”

“How else was I supposed to react when an unknown person grabbed me and pulled me into a shadowy alcove? You might have been Black, back in the castle, trying to take out the teachers in order to attack the students. The logical course of action was for me to defend myself against a possibly hostile intruder.”

Realization came crashing down on her. She had not thought about it like that. It all made perfect sense now. This had all been her fault. By being childish, she had given him no recourse but to think he was being threatened. This only reminded her how different Severus and Remus were. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock. “Oh, Severus. I’m so sorry. I never thought…” She turned away from him trying to hide her embarrassment. How could she have been so stupid?

He bit back the scathing reply that was on the tip of his tongue. She was so innocent. He hadn’t realized how much so before. He had no idea what to do; giving or accepting apologies was not something with which he had much experience. In his Death Eater days, mistakes were rewarded with death in most cases. The unlucky ones were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. He could see her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently. Could she really care that much about his feelings?

Quietly, he moved closer to her until he could touch her. He reached out for her shoulder, to turn her to face him, and she collapsed onto his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

“Severus, I’m so sorry. I had no idea you would react that way. I only wanted to surprise you,” she said through the tears.

He replied softly, “I understand. But know this, I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. Once I realized it was you, I was angry because I could have hurt you. I wasn’t angry at you.”

She held him for a long time, saying nothing, just enjoying his embrace. “I tried to leave, but Albus wouldn’t let me. He said I would regret it.”

Severus closed his eyes. _Bless that meddling old fool._ “Do you regret staying?”

“Not if you hold me,” she replied. “I won’t do it again. I promise I’ll be more careful. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh.” He didn’t really want to hear her demean herself like this. Though he wasn’t exactly sure whether she was talking about surprising him or being with Lupin. He put his hands on the side of her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. He could quite easily see the grief in her eyes, but also the true depth of her feelings. “Come, you are tired. I think you should get some sleep.” He led her out of his office and up to her quarters.

“Stay with me?” she pleaded as he settled her on the bed.

“Until you are asleep.” He knew that now she needed rest more than anything else. Besides, there were other things they needed discuss. He had to be sure that she was truly done with Lupin.

She was asleep almost immediately, but he did not leave right away. Watching her sleep he tried to gain insight on her. He still was not entirely convinced that her Dryad heritage had nothing to do with his attraction to her. _It’s not like it really matters. She leaves at the end of term,_ he thought. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. She was so very innocent and deserved someone better than him. But, yet, she didn’t seem to care.

* * *

On his way back to his quarters, Severus came across Albus. He was sure this was no accident.

“Is she resting?” Albus asked.

“She fell asleep quite easily,” Severus replied.

“Excellent. I’ve been concerned about her since her return. This has been a very difficult time for her.”

“She seems to be handling it well.” Severus had no basis for comparison, but it sounded like a good response.

“Perhaps that will be the case with your friendship. Right now, what she needs more than anything, is a friend to listen to her and help her through the loss of her grandfather.”

“If that is true, anyone else would be a better candidate. I have little experience regarding the loss of a loved one.”

“I believe you are exactly what she needs. She trusts you.”

Severus caught the twinkle in the Headmaster’s eye. There was no point in arguing with the man. Once he had made a decision, it was best to accept it. That had been the case with Harry Potter. Severus hadn’t liked it, but he had agreed to protect the young man. Of course, this could be a much more pleasant task that guarding a recalcitrant Potter. “As you wish,” replied Severus. To date, this was the best answer he had found for much of what Albus asked of him.

* * *

Albus was pleased to see Athena at breakfast. He had saved a seat so she could sit next to him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better. That was the best I have slept since my return,” she replied cheerfully. It was as though a great weight had been lifted.

“That’s good to hear. I assume you’ll be staying with us the rest of term, then?” he asked gently.

“Yes. That was a foolish idea, wasn’t it?”

“Emotions are very powerful and it’s quite easy to let them gain control over your actions. Our ability to control our emotions is something that makes us special. But that is not to say that emotions should be completely ignored.” He stared down the table at Severus.

He chatted pleasantly with her for the rest of the meal, giving her some recommendations for weekend sightseeing adventures once the weather began to improve. By the end of the meal, Athena had to admit that she was feeling much better. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed the company of others during her week of seclusion.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Severus watching her. She met his eyes and gave him a pleasant smile, thanking him for being there last night. She hadn’t expected him to return the smile and he didn’t. She decided that it would become her new goal to see him smile. Oh, he had sneered and given that cruel grin of his, but she wanted to see a warm and genuine smile on his face. She wanted to see the type of smile that was mirrored in a person’s eyes.

* * *

Severus still wasn’t sure where he stood with Athena. She seemed open to his advances, but every time he thought he was getting close to the breakthrough point, something would happen. He was waiting to see what would come next. It seemed as though there was a conspiracy to keep them apart.

Last night, she had been very keen on sharing his company. Her smile this morning seemed to indicate that was still the case, but he had no idea how to proceed. He was afraid of acting too quickly and scaring her off. She had already proven susceptible to his temper.

Rather than deal with this issue this morning, he did what he always did, hid behind his work. If she were really interested in him, she would come to him. After all, she had expressed interest in continuing her lessons with him. As the lessons were conducted in his office, this was the logical place for her to come.

When lunchtime came and she still hadn’t been to see him, he began to think that he had been wrong in his assessment that she was interested. Upon entering the Great Hall, he noticed that she was sitting next to his usual seat.

“How was your morning?” she asked.

“Horrendous. The second years were more destructive than ever. In my fourteen years teaching, I have never seen anything like that. At least I have the seventh year class this afternoon and they are generally able to avoid destruction. Perhaps I will give them a quiz,” he mused.

“Is that your secret? Taking out your frustration from one class on the next?” She gave him an amused smile.

He sneered. “As a matter of fact, yes.”

She smiled and chuckled. “That’s priceless. So, after you torment your afternoon class, did you have any other plans?”

This was the behavior he had been waiting for. “Nothing, other than my research. There is quite a bit of work to be done to get it ready for publication. I…would appreciate your assistance.”

“I would be happy to help. I’ll come by after my last class.”

Severus was quite satisfied at how well their conversation had gone.

* * *

As promised, Athena came by Severus’ lab after her last class. She had taken the precaution of wearing her heavy cloak. Severus arched an eyebrow as he took in her attire. “It’s not that cold.”

“Not anymore,” she replied smartly. “Severus?” she waited until he looked up before continuing. “I, uh, wanted to apologize again for what I did. I never intended to be with Remus. I don’t want to be with him. I just thought you should know. Now, what do we need to do first?”

“Is there someone you do want to be with?” he asked cautiously.

“I thought you were smarter than that,” she said slyly. She started looking through the notes trying to organize them.

They worked late into the night ordering the notes and drafting an outline. He noticed she was rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. We can continue this tomorrow.”

“I’d love to, but I have some errands I have to run after class. I’ll come by once I get back.”

“What sort of errands?” he asked suspiciously.

“Girl stuff. Nothing you should worry about. I’m not sure how long it will take, though,” she replied casually.

“Now that we have the data sorted, I believe it would be more comfortable to work in my quarters,” he offered.

“I think you’re right,” she replied quietly. He was standing very close to her. She reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she was quite enthusiastic in returning the kiss. He pulled her tight, devouring her with his mouth.

When they broke the kiss, she whispered breathlessly. “Good night, Severus. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He didn’t release her. “Good night? That’s all?” He was disappointed. He was sure that she had been hinting she was ready for more.

“Dear Severus, if we do anything more, neither of us will make it to class tomorrow. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

* * *

Severus set down his book. It was late and time for bed. He drained the last of his Firewhisky, waved his hand towards the lamps and said quietly, “ _Nox_.” She had not come to him. It did not seem likely her errands would keep her away from the castle this late. He should not have been surprised. Last night she must have been feigning politeness. After all, she had not come to his room then, why should tonight be any different? The more he thought about his reactions, the more he wondered if she had lied about having any influence over men. Never before had he obsessed over a woman like this.

He was just stepping through the doorway to his bedroom, when he heard a timid knocking at his door. What dunderhead would be coming by his quarters at this hour? Albus normally came by before nine, if he wanted anything. It was after ten, way too late for Albus. If the castle wasn’t burning down, he would make whoever it was pay. He refused to get his hopes up that it would be her.

Sighing, he turned back to the door. “Athena?” he said with surprise in his voice.

“Hi, Severus. Can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course.” He moved aside, opening the door for her to enter. “Where have you been?” He had no concept of tact and didn’t realize how insensitive this comment sounded.

“Diagon Alley. I’m sorry I’m so late. I ended up having to ride the Knight Bus back. That was an experience I have no desire to repeat.” She moved close to the fire to get warm. She noticed that it was open on both sides and she could see his bed through the fire. “I…” She wanted to tell him she had missed him, but she wasn’t sure how he would take this, especially after her behavior last weekend. Now that she was standing here, she was beginning to regret her decision to see him. After all, it was quite late.

He moved to stand right behind her. “You?” he prompted quietly.

Never before had she felt so self-conscious with a man before. He was standing close enough that she could feel his hot breath rustling her hair. It was now or never. She turned to face him and ran her hands across his chest. “I missed you,” she said quietly.

He placed his hand behind her head, and tilted it until she was looking into his eyes. “Did you think about me while you were gone?”

She could feel him pulling her closer, and didn’t fight. Once again, she found herself falling into the blackness of his eyes. “Every night. And when I was alone,” she confessed. A part of her wanted to apologize again for her momentary insanity, but she resisted. More urgently, she longed to kiss him, and kiss him properly this time. “Did you think about me?” She had to know the answer first.

“I haven’t slept properly in days,” he replied softly before kissing her. He was pleased that she had told him the truth.

When she finally pulled away from his kiss, she noticed that he was in his shirtsleeves and waistcoat. “Do you always dress so formally?” she asked as she started unbuttoning his waistcoat.

He began unbuttoning her cloak and raised an eyebrow at what he found. “And do you always dress so informally?” She was wearing a lacy black negligee that left little to the imagination.

“Do you disapprove?” she asked as she finished with the last button on his waistcoat.

“Not in the least,” he replied with a lustful grin on his lips. He pushed her cloak off her shoulders. “Though you may find it a little cold. Perhaps you would be warmer in bed?”

“Only if you come with me,” she purred.

“Is this the surprise you promised me before you left?” While he normally hated surprises, he was willing to make an exception.

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, disappointed that he didn’t have on a tie, and slinked towards his bedroom door. She looked over her shoulder as she reached the doorway. “Perhaps,” she whispered.

He paused for only a few seconds until one of her shoes skittered through the doorway, bringing him back to reality. There was a woman in his bedroom. He started undoing his buttons and hurried into the bedroom. His bed was empty. Where had she gone?

She was waiting next to the door for him. Once he froze, she grabbed his shirt and spun him towards the bed so that he landed on his back, very close to the middle of the bed, and she was straddling him. She tore the rest of his shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room, so she could caress his bare chest.

Surprise did not adequately convey what he was feeling. He had not expected her to be so aggressive.

“So many scars,” she whispered looking at the puckered skin on his chest. “How did you get them?” she asked as she kissed and licked his chest.

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied as he reached for her.

She slapped away his hand. “Uh-uh-uh. My way,” she chided.

“Your way?” he questioned. He did not like the sound of that.

“My way.” She smiled as she slid down his chest and began working on his trousers. “I’ll tie you up if you don’t play nice,” she threatened.

“You wouldn’t?”

She pulled his wand out of his pocket, hers was in the other room, and pointed it at him.

“You would use my own wand against me?” he asked incredulously.

She grinned at him. “Kinky, isn’t it?”

He reached for her, trying to retrieve his wand, and the next thing he knew, his hands were bound to his bed. He tested the bonds and saw that he could not break through them. “Release me,” he ordered.

“Not just yet,” she purred. She placed his wand in the drawer of his night table before continuing her exploration. Taking her time, she finished unfastening his trousers and slowly slid them off his body, stroking his legs as she did.

“Is this how you treat all your lovers?” he asked.

“You’re a special case,” she replied as she tossed his trousers across the room. She was somewhat surprised to see that he was wearing basic white jockey shorts. She divested him of his underpants. “My, my, happy to see me?” she asked playfully as she admired his erection.

Leaning forward, she licked his tip and gently nipped at it. At the same time, she used her hand to massage his balls. As she continued to tease him, she kept glancing upward to check his reaction. His eyes slammed shut as she took him into her mouth. She could see him strain against his bonds. This is what she had wanted.

He could not believe he had let this happen. He took great pride in being control of his life. Now he had lost control of this situation. It’s not that it was an unpleasant situation; it was just not what he had planned. He would admit he had fantasized about tying her up, but never the other way around. She was now using her hand to stroke him and push him closer to the edge. He was so hard it was painful. At the rate she was going, it wouldn’t take him long to come. He thought of every unsexy thought he could in an attempt to maintain some semblance of control. He knew he wasn’t a teenager anymore and it would take him time to recover. “Athena,” he growled through gritted teeth. When she didn’t respond he tried more insistently, “Athena.”

She could hear the strain in his voice and knew she should stop. She slid up his body to better look into his eyes. “You don’t like not being in control, do you?” she said with a smirk on her lips. “Do you really want me to release you?” she asked playfully as she rubbed her stomach against him.

What he really wanted was to throw her on her back and ravish her until the fire in his groin subsided, but he could tell that she was enjoying herself and he had to admit he was curious. She was rubbing his nipples and giving him a decidedly predatory look. He was finding any sort of rational thought difficult.

“I’ll take that as a no,” she replied smugly. After she finished teasing his nipples, she rose up on her knees and situated herself over his erection. She seductively slipped her negligee over her head and then slowly lowered herself over his tip. She could feel him trying to thrust up into her and she pulled away. “My way,” she whispered.

He yanked on the bonds again, but they held. Her way. He was beginning to not like ‘her way.’

She chuckled softly as he struggled and said, “Don’t struggle too much, you might hurt yourself.”

He watched her resume her teasing and refused to beg to be released. He would play her game, but then she would play his. He licked his lips as she cupped her breasts in her hands and started fondling herself. At the same time she slowly lowered herself. She was tight and slick and felt wonderful. He watched her continue to fondle her breasts and sorely wanted his hands to replace hers.

She continued to slowly raise and lower herself, not wanting to over-stimulate him. She watched him for cues that she had teased him enough. When his forehead was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, she decided he had had enough and quickened her pace. Her climax was coming, and she gripped him tightly with her internal muscles, hoping to stimulate his orgasm. “Oh, yes!” she cried out in release.

He had thought that she would never give him release. The pressure was nearly unbearable when she finally quickened her movements. He knew that he would not be long in coming and when she clamped down on him, there was nothing he could do. He moaned and shuddered at his release. After he spent his seed, he lay panting on the bed and felt her collapse onto his chest. With a small wave of her hand, his arms were finally free. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to work the stiffness and soreness out of his wrists.

She kissed him deeply before slipping off him and rolling onto her side. “Did you like your surprise?” she asked playfully as her finger traced the scars on his chest, wondering, once again, how a Potions Master could have so many scars.

“It was…unexpected,” he replied truthfully.

“But did you enjoy it?” She had hoped she hadn’t gone too far. Starting with him tied up had been a calculated risk. Some people just weren’t interested in kinky sex.

“I did, though I’m not sure it’s something I want to experience again. Tell me, are all Dryads so dominating?”

“When they want to be, though generally they only tie up the unwilling,” she replied playfully

“There is a such thing as an unwilling male where a nymph is concerned?” he asked incredulously as he ran his hand along her arm.

“At first, but they almost always come around.” She felt a little guilty admitting this and hoped it wouldn’t drive him away.

“Why did you do it?” He had to know. She hadn’t seemed like the type that would manipulate him.

“Because you like to be in control. I wanted you to feel helpless for a little while and see how you reacted. Had you asked, I would have released you.”

“You mean after the first time I asked,” he replied sardonically.

She replied playfully, “Well, yes, I hadn’t started yet. I figured that once I started you wouldn’t be able to think clearly.”

That assessment was correct. “Will you let me have that sort of control over you?” he asked as he looked into her eyes.

“I’m at your mercy,” she replied.

He could think of numerous ways to repay the favor. She might come to regret making that statement.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked quietly.

“You may ask, but I may not answer,” he replied. He thought she would bring up the scars again. He had no desire to recount his Death Eater experiences to her. She had no reason to know.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “What on Earth do you put in your hair?”

“My hair?” This was the last thing she expected him to ask her about.

“I’ve been curious since that first day we met. It looks, and quite frankly feels, greasy.”

“A pomade to convince it to lie flat.”

She chuckled softly. “You have to be one of the greatest Potions Masters around and you use a greasy pomade in your hair? You can’t tell me you can’t do better than that. I’m just going to have to get you cleaned up and see if there’s not something better you can use.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Is what a promise?” she asked playfully.

“That you will clean me up?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. Noticing the red marks on his wrists, she asked, “The bonds weren’t too tight, were they?”

He flinched as she ran her fingers across his wrist. They would most probably be bruised in the morning if he didn’t do something about it. “No. I fear I may have struggled a bit too much.”

“Well, I won’t tie you up next time.”

He rolled over and pinned her arms against the bed. “No, you won’t. I’m on to your little tricks.” Shifting his grip to hold both wrists in one hand, he traced his finger along her neck and shoulders. “Now then, I have a certain reputation to uphold,” he said softly.

She interrupted, “Ah, yes, the gruff and unpleasant Potions Master.”

He found her smile both irritating and irresistible. “Yes.”

“I won’t do anything to sully that reputation. I can be quite discreet, if I want to. That is, of course, assuming you want to see me again.”

See her again? By Merlin’s beard, after the dreams he’d been having, of course he wanted to see her again. “I most definitely want to see you again, though, I think it may be some time before I let you leave. It is, after all, early Saturday morning.”

She had known that her relationship with Severus was going to be vastly different from the one she had with Remus, but she hadn’t realized how different. For nights like this, she thought she could sacrifice some of the openness she was used to in her relationships. Especially since this was a fling and nothing more. “Would you really keep me here all weekend?” she asked playfully as she teased one of his nipples.

“I would tie you to the bed,” he sneered.

She didn’t doubt he would.

* * *

Severus slept later than normal the following morning. When he woke, he had no desire to move. Athena had her right arm and leg draped over him and it felt wonderful. He gave her gentle squeeze. Her behavior last night had been the last thing he had expected, but he would not complain about it.

When he felt her stirring, he kissed to top of her head and said, “Good morning.”

She opened her eyes and looked up to see him smiling at her. “Finally,” she replied quietly.

That was not the response he had expected to his greeting. “Finally, what?”

She let her finger trace the last, lingering remains of his smile. “I have finally seen you smile.”

“I have smiled before,” he said defensively.

She laughed softly. “No, I’m afraid you haven’t. You’ve smirked, sneered, leered and even grinned derisively, but I haven’t seen you smile before today.” She watched him for a few seconds before continuing. “I wish you would smile more often, it looks good on you.”

“Perhaps, for you, I will endeavor to smile more often.”

“I’d like that very much.” She started nibbling at his collarbone and once again began tracing the scars on his chest. “Where did you get all these scars?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I told you, it doesn’t matter. It was in the past and I’d rather not dwell on it.”

She knew that he did not want to talk about it, but she longed to know about his past. He knew so much about her, but she knew almost nothing about him. “Is it from something horrible?”

“Yes,” he replied bluntly.

“You don’t have to keep secrets from me. I won’t judge you based on your past.”

He brushed her cheek. “You are so very innocent. I don’t want to burden you with what I have been through. Suffice it to say, I was a very foolish young man and did many things I am not proud of, things I don’t wish to revisit. But know this, I am no longer that foolish young man. I learned from my mistakes.” He kissed her gently. “Now, I think it is time to get up.”

“I thought you said you would keep me here all weekend?” she asked playfully.

“I did say that, didn’t I? My apologies for misleading you, but I have a Quidditch match to attend.”

“Stay with me instead,” she pleaded.

“If it were not my House competing today, I would. Afterwards, I will fulfill my promise to keep you here all weekend.”

“Then I will cheer for a quick Slytherin victory. You won’t object to me coming along, will you?”

“No, though I must leave soon so that I’m not late. I will meet you there.” He kissed her again. “And, need be, I will tie you up to ensure your return.” He gave her a playful grin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll meet you here after that match. Or perhaps you would prefer my quarters?”

He tried to sound insulted, “Is there something wrong with my dungeon?” 

She laughed, “Yes, it’s a dungeon. I have the most marvelous view of the lake from my window, much more romantic. We could have a nice candlelit dinner.”

“If it would make you happy, I will meet you for dinner in your quarters after the match.”

“I’d like that very much.” She got out of bed, slipped her negligee on and then wrapped her retrieved her cloak from the other room. “I’ll see you soon.” She smiled warmly and headed for the door.

“Athena, you will…behave, won’t you?” he asked cautiously. He had reassessed her after last night’s dominatrix incident.

She smiled slyly. “I will behave properly and will not let anyone know my true feelings for you.”

Severus watched her go, not entirely trusting her smile.


	11. Chapter 10

The Quidditch match was underway for ten minutes before Athena arrived. She took a seat at the top of the staff box, two rows up from Severus. She noticed that he went out of his way not to pay attention to her arrival. Well, she could fix that. She smiled slyly, having learned a thing to two hanging around a Slytherin for the last few months.

She pulled her wand out and tugged the sleeve of her cloak to conceal it from view. She spoke her charm softly and made a small swish and flick. _Let the fun begin,_ she thought.

* * *

Severus was suffering through Filius’ playful banter. He had hoped that Athena would have arrived soon enough to sit next to him, but she had not and he had no rational reason to refuse Filius the seat.

“Well, I dare say this figures to be a thrilling match, don’t you Severus? The weather is wonderful, so it will come down to skill. Care to make a friendly wager?” Filius had asked.

Severus wasn’t in much of a mood to chat. “Yes, should be a thrilling match.”

“Now, about that wager? Oh, good show by Montague; that puts your team up first. I have a very nice old bottle of Scotch you might be interested in.” Filius knew that Severus enjoyed the occasional good glass of Scotch, but hated going to Muggle shops to purchase it.

Severus could tell there was no way to distract Filius from his decision to make a wager. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Athena had arrived, but there was no seat nearby for her. Rather than draw attention, he chose to ignore her. She knew the terms of their relationship. “Excellent choice, Filius. In return I will wager that seventeenth century Goblin history you were eying covetously.” The book had not been as interesting as he had hoped it would be, so if his team failed him, it would not be a great loss. He grimaced as the Ravenclaw team tied the score.

“Ah, well, I’m not sure my bottle of whisky is an equal wager, but, I accept,” Filius replied happily. “I daresay I think this is our year for the cup. The team’s looking quite strong. Oh good, Martin’s scored again.”

Severus flinched as he thought he felt someone touch his leg, but Filius was clapping his hands together with glee as he watched his Seeker dive after the Snitch. He allowed himself a smug grin as Bole whacked a Bludger at Cho Chang, forcing her to give up her pursuit of the Snitch. Once again, he had the feeling that someone was touching his leg, or more accurately rubbing it. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, but saw Athena thoroughly engrossed in the match. Besides, she was sitting two rows up from him.

For the next thirty minutes, the match progressed normally. Filius continued to try to get him involved in a running commentary on the match, but he really had no interest in furthering that conversation. He scowled as Addams scored another ten points for Ravenclaw. His team was now behind ten to eighty and the Chasers looked incompetent. He hadn’t seen Malfoy make one move for the Snitch. That fool was just circling the pitch like a vulture. The feeling of the hand caressing his thigh returned. It was such a personal touch that it could only be Athena, but another quick glance behind him proved nothing. She was talking quietly with Pomona.

Another thirty minutes passed and his team was down thirty to one-hundred and fifty. They were going to lose this match. After all the trouble he had gone through to get their match with Gryffindor rescheduled, those fools were going to lose the match and their chance at the Quidditch Cup. That was the cornerstone for their regaining the House Championship.

He flinched as he felt the invisible touch return.

“Are you all right?” Filius asked at seeing his colleague jump.

“I’m fine,” he replied, hoping his voice sounded steady. The invisible hand had given up on his thigh and moved to his groin. He turned and glared at Athena. She smiled sweetly and gave him a small wave, but he never once felt the hand leave his crotch. He shifted as his body reacted to the intimate touch.

“Oh, my. It looks like your team had better do something. This game is quickly getting out of their reach,” Filius said gleefully as his team scored again.

If the Ravenclaws scored twice more, the Slytherin Chasers would have to score in order for them to win. Severus didn’t trust himself to reply with anything more than a grunt. Athena’s invisible touch, how he hoped it was her touch, was driving him insane, but there was nothing he could do. She knew that she had him at a disadvantage and was exploiting his weakness. He scowled and closed his eyes as the Ravenclaws scored again.

Filius misinterpreted his colleagues squirming. “This is quite and exciting match isn’t it? Oh look, Malfoy seems to have found the Snitch!”

Severus opened his eyes and saw that Malfoy had indeed seen the Snitch and had given it chase. Chang was trying to catch up to him, but Malfoy had been between her and the Snitch. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but that woman’s maddening touch was making it difficult for him to focus on anything other than his own body. He should have hexed her the second time he looked at her, but oh, this felt so wonderful. He shifted, sitting on the edge of the seat, now thoroughly engrossed in her touch. As he reached release, he stood up and shouted, “Yes!”

Unfortunately, this was a split second before Malfoy caught the Snitch. Filius looked at him curiously, but then realized the match was over. Slytherin had won by a mere ten points. He stood up on the bench and shook Severus’ hand. “Well played by your team. I thought we had you, but I guess not. I’ll bring that Scotch by later this afternoon.”

Severus did his best to regain his composure. Others were looking at him strangely, since he had never displayed that sort of enthusiasm at a Quidditch match. “Yes, very well played. Don’t worry about bringing the Scotch by. I’ll get it after class on Monday. No need for you to come all the way down to the dungeons.” He glanced up at Athena, who was obviously telling some sort of animated Quidditch story to Pomona and was not paying attention to him.

While waiting for the stands to empty, he tried to very casually recover from what she had done. He watched as she and Pomona left the stands together.

Athena and Pomona stopped to congratulate Severus. “Congratulations to your team, Severus. This puts you in a good position to win the Quidditch Cup, doesn’t it?” asked Athena.

“Yes, it does,” he replied, shooting her a very short and meaningful glare.

“It will probably come down to you and Gryffindor now,” added Pomona.

“As well as the Ravenclaw team played, I doubt the Gryffindors will beat them,” said Severus.

“Well, it’s quite cold out, I think it’s time to head back to the castle. Are you coming, Athena?” asked Pomona.

“Sure, I’ll walk back with you.” She gave Severus a coy smile as she walked down the stairs.

As he watched her leaving, he was still stunned over her behavior. He left the stands as well, but made sure to keep a discreet distance from the two women. He saw Athena wave to Pomona as older witch headed up the stairs to her quarters. Checking to make sure the area was deserted, he followed her.

“Did you enjoy the game, Athena?” Severus growled as he caught up to her.

“Immensely. And you?” she asked with a sly smile.

“What you did was highly inappropriate,” he said in a menacing whisper.

“I don’t see that cheering for the Slytherin team was inappropriate. After all, I’m not a Head of House,” she replied innocently.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

“What is it that I’m purported to have done?” she asked naively.

“You,” he looked around to make sure there was no one within earshot, “ _fondled_ me.”

“Did I now? That’s quite impressive from two rows up and with no one noticing.”

“What charm did you use on me? Is that some sort of Dryad magic?” he asked insistently.

“Come now, Severus. I’ve already told you, Dryads don’t have magic. That was a little trick my grandfather taught me.” She smiled mischievously at him.

“He taught you to do that?” Severus was aghast at the idea.

“Well, not for that purpose,” she replied playfully. “We used to use it when playing hide and seek, but this was much more entertaining.”

“Do you realize how embarrassing that could have been for me?” He tried to sound angry, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“The timing worked out okay. I honestly had no idea you would be that…enthusiastic. You always seem so reserved. Even last night you weren’t that vocal.” She gave him a very sly smile.

“I will ask you to add that to your list of inappropriate public behavior,” he growled.

“Of course. Truthfully, I don’t think it would ever be as entertaining a second time. I’ll see you six o’clock for dinner, right?” she asked.

They were nearly to her quarters. He pinned her against the wall. “Why wait until then?”

“Well, the place is a bit of disaster. I’m normally fairly neat, but, um, well, events being what they are…” her voice trailed off.

He trailed his finger along her cheek. “The mess is inconsequential. You must be…punished for your misbehavior,” he said softly.

She felt week in the knees from the combination of his touch and the rich baritone of his voice. A part of her feared what he would do after she had nearly publicly embarrassed him, but another part wanted to know what he would do. “Severus,” she tried to protest.

He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. “You won’t escape that easily,” he said as he used his wand to open her door. He followed her into her quarters, and, as soon as the door was closed, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him away, but he held her tighter and backed her onto the couch. “Do not embarrass me like that again,” he growled.

She knew he would be angry and asked fearfully, “What are you going to do?”

He reached under her skirts and ripped off her panties before plunging his fingers into her. “Nothing too terribly unpleasant,” he sneered. It was a pleasant surprise to find her already wet. He had found her fear incredibly arousing and quickly removed his trousers so he could plunge into her. He flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. She gasped, but did not tell him to stop as he continued pounding into her, using his hands to pull her hips tight against his with each thrust.

He could hear her moaning, but didn’t care if she reached climax this time. She was being punished. His thrusting became more frenzied as he neared climax. When he climaxed, he held her tight, feeling the rush of his seed spilling into her.

As he pulled away, she pleaded, “Severus?”

He rolled her onto her back and loomed over her, a sly grin on his face. “Not right now, my dear. Remember, you are being punished.” He stood and pulled up his trousers, ignoring her pleas to not leave her like this. “I think I’ll send down for a light lunch. After all, I need to keep my strength up.”

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling distinctly unsatisfied and hoping to convince him to change his mind. “Please, don’t leave me like this.”

He spun around to face her, grabbing hold of her wrists. “Yes, I will. Once I have regained my strength, I may decide to forgive you.”

She crossed her arms and pouted. “You are a horrible man.”

He saw this as a compliment rather than an insult and merely grinned at her as he Flooed a food order to the kitchens.

* * *

It was getting late Sunday afternoon and Severus had made good on his promise to keep Athena to himself all weekend. Their meals had been sent up to them, so there had been no need to leave. Now, she was sitting in the bathtub, between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her. 

“You really should to get back to your rooms,” she said.

He didn’t really want to let her go, still not quite sure she would return to him. “Oh really?”

“Really. In case you’ve forgotten, I do teach class around here. And as much as you might disdain Muggle Studies, I do have to do some preparation for my classes. It’s not easy trying to explain Muggle technology and it’s even worse when there is no way for the electronics to work here.”

He nibbled at her neck. “When you leave here, I will ensure it is with the knowledge to teach a real subject. Something worthy of you.”

“Is there something wrong with History?” she tried to sound hurt, but wasn’t quite sure she was convincing.

He snorted. History at Hogwarts was a bit of a joke. Professor Binns had definitely become more out of touch with his students the longer he was dead.

She turned around to straddle him. “I assure you, _my_ History class is much more fascinating than Professor Binns’ class.”

“Of that, I have no doubt, but anyone with half a brain can teach History. You’re much better suited to teaching Potions.”

She ran her fingers through his hair; it felt much better without the pomade. “Flattery will get you nowhere. I still have work to do. And it might be a good idea to actually show up to the Great Hall for a meal.”

She did have a point. “Perhaps tomorrow we could finally play that game of chess?” He wanted her back in his bed.

She kissed his forehead and trailed kisses to his mouth. “I…would…like…that, but I will have to see how much work I have.” She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down. “Sev…”

“I don’t think I can let you leave, just yet,” he said as he settled her back on top of him.

* * *

Athena was perfectly well behaved around the rest of the staff, much to Severus’ relief. The worst thing she did was passing him a note at the staff meeting.

_There once was a Professor named Snape,  
Dressed all in black, right down to his cape,  
Who attracted a pretty girl,  
That wanted to give him a whirl,  
So her teeth along his shaft did scrape._

_Come to my quarters and I’ll prove it.  
~A_

It was all he could do not to blush reading her limerick. He glanced at her and she gave him a suggestive smile. It was then that he noticed that Lupin was keeping an eye on her. He would have thought that by now the werewolf would have forgotten about her. She was clearly not interested in him anymore. He resolved to keep a closer eye on Lupin’s behavior to ensure that nothing untoward happened. From what Athena had said, she was unable to behave normally around the werewolf.

He turned his attention back to the meeting. Albus had begun discussing the dementors and the security precautions that they were putting into place to capture Black. At this, Severus glared at Lupin again. He still clung to his belief that Lupin was keeping his old school chum hidden. No one could have evaded the dementors for this long without someone else’s help, and since the Hogwarts’ grounds were the one place the dementors could not go, it stood reason that Black was here somewhere and that Lupin was aiding him.

He thought back to her limerick. He could honestly say, that in his entire life, he had never had a woman write poetry for him, at least not nice poetry. Oh, they used to make up cruel poems to mock him, but that didn’t count. He would most definitely go to her quarters after the meeting.

* * *

January was winding down and the weather was unseasonably warm. Severus and Athena were playing chess in his quarters. They were evenly matched, so the games were very competitive. She moved her rook into an attacking position. “Since it looks like the weather is clearing up a bit, I thought you might like to get away from here for the weekend,” she offered.

He analyzed her attack and moved his queen into a defensive position. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, but there is Quidditch this weekend.”

“It’s not your team, though. Besides, do you honestly think anyone would miss you?” she asked sarcastically.

He smiled at her, “Then I believe that could be arranged. Did you have someplace in mind?”

“No, not really. I thought you might,” she replied.

“You know the types of places I go in my travels. I doubt any of them will be suitable,” he replied dryly.

“Well then, do I have your permission to indulge myself?” she asked coyly.

He was about to answer yes, but one look at her face made him reconsider that idea. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he replied cautiously.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked dejectedly.

“Generally, yes, but I am not accustomed to a woman making reservations for a weekend getaway,” he said defensively.

She propped her head on her hands and asked, “When was the last time you went on a weekend getaway with a woman?”

“Well…never,” he admitted sheepishly. Of course, she had known the answer to that question before asking it and he began to feel he was being manipulated.

She smiled victoriously. “Then it’s settled, I’ll make travel arrangements.”

“I was never going to win, was I?”

“Not at all.” She moved her queen and announced victoriously, “Checkmate.”

He came around the board and scooped her into his arms. “I do know something I am going to win tonight.”

“Do you now?” she replied playfully as he carried her back to his bedroom.

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts after a refreshing getaway at a wizarding resort in Bath, they both had the feeling that something was not quite right. Even though it was before dinner, there was no one about on the grounds. And they both found themselves subject to scrutiny at the front doors.

“Filch, what’s the meaning of this?” Snape asked the caretaker.

“Well, perfessor, Black was in the castle last night, in the Gryffindor Tower.”

“Black was here? And no one captured him? How did it happen?” Snape asked angrily. He had an excellent idea of who he thought was responsible.

Filch continued derisively, “Seems the Longbottom boy wrote down the passwords and somehow Black got ahold of ‘em. He were trying to attack that Potter boy, but got Weasley instead.”

“No one was hurt, were they?” Athena asked.

Filch did not care for Americans, but remained polite since she was in Snape’s company. He respected Snape enormously since the Potions Master held similar views on discipline. “No, perfessor, not as of yet, anyways. The Headmaster asked me to send you two up when you got back. I reckon he’ll talk about the new security.”

The two of them went straight to the Headmaster’s office. “Longbottom. That boy is at the center of disasters. He has no place here,” Severus snarled.

“Oh, I don’t know, he’s rather brilliant in Muggle Studies,” Athena retorted.

“Than let him live life as a Muggle,” Severus replied acidly.

Athena wisely decided not to pursue this line of discussion.

* * *

When they entered Albus’ office, he said, “Severus, Athena, good to have you back. I assume Argus has filled you in on the pertinent details?”

“I told you he was a danger. This is twice…”

Albus raised his hand to stop Severus before he could hit his stride. “That will do, Severus. There is no proof that anyone on this staff let Sirius Black into the castle. You will not make unfounded accusations.”

“Unfounded? These are not unfounded accusations,” Severus replied defensively.

“Enough, Severus,” Albus said in a tone that ended that argument. “I did not ask you here so you could make accusations. The staff will be standing night watches, patrolling the castle to ensure there are no further incursions. It will be three-hour shifts beginning at nine o’clock and ending at six o’clock when Argus will begin his morning patrol. The rotation is posted in the staff room. I have also assigned teachers to act as chaperones in Hogsmeade. Athena, I have given you the afternoon shift. Severus, you will have the next weekend if Black has not been caught by then.

“I trust you found the resort refreshing?” Albus asked.

“Very much so. Thank you for the recommendation. I think this weekend was exactly what we needed,” Athena replied pleasantly.

“Excellent, though I fear that it might be some time before you have another opportunity to get away. Thank you for stopping by, I’m sure you have more important business than talking to an old man,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Once they were outside, Severus asked, “You got the resort recommendation from Albus?”

“Where else was I supposed to get it? It’s not like I’m familiar with wizarding England,” she replied.

Severus suppressed as a shudder as he thought about why Albus would know the name of a place for an excellent romantic getaway. There were some things it was better not to know.

“I’ll see you at dinner. I’ve got some stuff to do.”

He watched her head up the stairs and wished he was still at that resort.

* * *

Athena lost track of time and arrived at dinner late. She ended up seated between Filius and Rolanda Hooch. Since they knew she had not been present for the Quidditch match, they gave her the blow by blow of the match, including the Slytherin dementor practical joke. When she heard that, she glared down the table at Severus, but he didn’t seem to understand the meaning of her glare.

She was pleased to hear that it hadn’t affected the outcome of the match and was, in fact, quite surprised to hear that Harry had been able to create a Patronus. Throughout the rest of the meal she glared down the table whenever there was chance. It turned out there really weren’t many more details in the Black attack than what Filch had already told them.

She noticed Severus following her out of the Great Hall. Rather than go to her quarters, she decided to go to the staff room.

Severus had hoped for someplace more private, but the staff room was large enough they could have a private conversation. Besides, it was still deserted, as they had been the first ones to leave the table. “Would you mind telling me why you were glaring at me during dinner?”

“I cannot believe you teach your students to cheat,” she accused.

“I have _never_ taught my students to cheat,” he defended and crossed his arms.

“Oh no? Then why would four of your students have dressed up as dementors during the Quidditch match?”

So, she thought the behavior of his students was his responsibility alone? “I assure you, I have no idea. I never suggested they do anything of the sort to affect the outcome of the match.”

“Likely story. You are their head of house, I’m sure you have great influence over their behavior,” she retorted.

“Perhaps if I had been there, I could have stopped them before they perpetrated their joke,” he jibed back at her.

“Oh, no you don’t. You aren’t blaming this one on me.” She was shaking her finger at him.

He could tell that this had the potential of being a protracted argument. He lowered his voice, “I would prefer that we did not have this argument here. Perhaps you would prefer to continue in an empty classroom or we could go to your office?”

She was growing more irate. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You could get me somewhere private where you could charm me.”

“I believe you are mistaken there. I am the least charming person in the world. If either of us uses charms, it would be you. Points were deducted and detentions assigned. Since the students have been punished, I don’t see that this is much of a concern.” He hoped this logical discussion would calm her.

“I’m concerned about the morals you’re teaching them. I’ve heard things while I’ve been here about how the Slytherins are a bad lot. I’ve chalked it up to a few bad apples getting all the attention, but now I’m not so sure. That ruse was despicable and dishonorable.” She frowned at him.

“I will not disagree with you.” He stopped as the door opened. He moved closer to her and whispered, “Please, Athena, let’s discuss this elsewhere. I will not argue in front of others.”

She stormed out in a huff and he was left to follow her. She was waiting for him in her office and locked the door behind him. She started before he could. “What kind of morals, if any, are you teaching those students? If they leave here thinking that kind of behavior is acceptable, it’s no wonder that Slytherins are despised.”

“Now wait a minute. Slytherins are not despised. Ambition takes many forms. I will grant you those four used poor judgment, and in addition to the detention and loss of points they are already suffering, I will speak with the young man who was undoubtedly the ring leader and let him know that sort of behavior is not acceptable.”

“And tell him a better way of cheating to win the Quidditch Cup, I suppose,” she retorted.

He tried not to show his exasperation. “Why are you taking this out on me? I have done nothing wrong. Not only were those four students humiliated and hit with a Patronus charm, they are being punished and Gryffindor still won the match. As sneaky as they are, it is likely, that even if had I been present, I would not have been able to stop them. I endeavor to do the best I can to prepare my students for life after Hogwarts, but there is only so much I can do to counteract parental influence. Do not turn me into your scapegoat for your sense of righteousness.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry. I just know how badly you want your House to win the House Championship and a part of me thought that you would encourage your students to do whatever it would take to win. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“That you did. I encourage them to do their best academically, though I have several that are severely challenged by academics, and in Quidditch, but I have never condoned any sort of cheating.” _Though it is inherently a Slytherin trait and some of them do not need encouragement to devise those strategies on their own_ , he added silently.

She crossed the room and hugged him. “I’m sorry. It just all seemed so suspicious. I thought you might have had something to do with such an elaborate ruse.”

He chuckled as he held her. “After teaching here as long as I have, you learn that the students need little encouragement to cause absolute mayhem. Just look at Longbottom, trouble follows that boy like a lost puppy. You mean to tell me you have not run into mischievous students at Reese? I find that hard to believe.”

“We have our share of troublemakers, but we’ve never had anything of this magnitude before. Of course, part of that may be that we don’t have Houses. Perhaps I can make it up to you. You could meet me in Hogsmeade Saturday after my shift, and I could buy you dinner?” she offered.

“That sounds reasonable, though you will have to stop treating me or I will no longer feel like a gentleman.”

She laughed softly. “Now there’s a word I never expected you to use describing yourself.”

He laughed with her. “Where you are concerned, I would prefer to be known as a gentleman.”

“Well that’s too bad,” she said playfully as she fingered one of his buttons.

“Too bad?” he asked.

“Yes. You see a gentleman would _never_ spend the night in a lady’s bed unless he were married to her.”

“And you consider yourself a lady?” He was beginning to rethink his gentleman statement.

“Sometimes, but not right now,” she whispered before kissing him and shoving him onto the sofa.


	12. Chapter 11

The week leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend had been quite stressful. While Severus didn’t necessarily miss the sleep that he lost as a result of standing night watches, he did miss Athena’s company. The two of them had seen very little of each other over the course of the week, and all because of Albus and his unwavering loyalty to anyone Gryffindor. The more he thought about it, the more foul his mood. He could not wait until they could find some time together.

He was working in his office, keeping an eye on the clock. Her shift in Hogsmeade would be finished in a little more than an hour. She had already arranged for a private dining room at the Three Broomsticks. He was clearly annoyed when Draco Malfoy burst into his office and was preparing to berate the youth.

“Professor! Professor! I just caught Potter in Hogsmeade!” Draco said breathlessly, as he had just run all the way from the Shrieking Shack.

Severus was positive he had misheard Malfoy. “You saw Potter in Hogsmeade?”

Draco was starting to catch his breath. “Well, his head, sir. Crabbe, Goyle and I were up by the Shrieking Shack and saw Weasley. We were just talking to him when I got hit in the back of the head with mud.” He pointed at the back of his head, which was indeed covered with mud. “We started looking for who had thrown the mud, when Crabbe and Goyle got hit as well. That’s when I saw Potter’s head.”

“Potter’s head? Just his head?” Snape asked incredulously.

“Yes, Professor. Just his head,” Draco confirmed.

“I’ll take care of this. You are dismissed.” _So, famous Harry Potter thought rules did not apply to him?_ Severus left his office in search of Potter. Finally, he would make Albus and the others see Potter for what he was, selfish and irresponsible, just like his father. They had bent over backwards to protect him from dangers of the Dark Lord and Sirius Black, yet Potter continued to flout the rules, placing himself in mortal danger time after time. He would have to devise a particularly horrible detention for Potter. This type of misbehavior deserved something particularly excruciating.

* * *

It was nearing the end of her shift, and she was walking toward the Three Broomsticks to meet Rolanda and let her know there had been no trouble, so far. As she closed on the inn, she was almost run over by Draco Malfoy heading toward the castle at a full sprint. Not long after, she saw Ron Weasley doing the same. She shook her head at the trouble young boys could get themselves into. Malfoy had too much of a head start for her to worry about Weasley catching him and getting into a fight, so she chose to let boys be boys and continued on to the Three Broomsticks.

She sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks and checked the clock again. Her shift had ended a half an hour ago and Severus still hadn’t arrived. Since he was never late and never forgot anything, she began to suspect something had happened. Draining the last of her butterbeer, she decided to return to the castle.

Severus was neither in the staff room nor his office. She knocked on the door to his quarters and received no answer. She was just getting ready to leave the dungeon when she heard a crash that sounded very much like a door being kicked in behind her. The door to Severus’ office was now open, and she approached cautiously as she heard the sounds of bottles crashing.

Carefully opening the door, she saw Severus throwing things off his desk and making quite a mess. “Severus?” she asked cautiously.

He spun around to see who would dare disturb him. “He chose their side,” he growled.

She wasn’t too keen on getting too terribly close to him right now, so she stayed just inside the door. She had never seen him like this before. “Would you like to give me the full story?”

“Potter was in Hogsmeade today, did you know that?” She had been on duty and should have seen him.

She shook her head. “I didn’t see him.”

He found this hard to believe. “Oh, you didn’t? He was with Weasley, those two are as thick as thieves, you know.”

“I saw Weasley, but he was alone. Had I seen Potter, I would have brought him straight back here since he’s not allowed in Hogsmeade. How do you know he was there?” This was a truly strange conversation they were having.

“Malfoy reported it to me. It seems that Potter saw fit to fling mud at some of my students. Of course, Potter had a wonderful story that proved his innocence and Weasley was more than happy to tell the same lie. I found a bit of parchment, which I believe helped Potter enter Hogsmeade undetected. When I was unable to prove it, I brought it to Lupin’s attention and that _man_ had the gall to side with the students and claim it was a joke product. Of course, he took it with him so I don’t have the opportunity to study it further.

“Not wanting to let Potter get away with ignoring the rules, yet again, I saw Albus, and true to form, he sided with the Gryffindors, claiming I was overreacting. I don’t know why I even try to protect that boy. He is a miserable little ingrate, and if he wants to get himself killed, we should let him and spare us the trouble of wasting our time keeping him safe.”

She noticed that he had calmed down a bit during his tirade and decided to take a seat on the small sofa. “So, he isn’t going to be punished?”

He replied angrily, “As there is no proof, other than Malfoy’s word, and Albus is aware the two of them do not like each other, no.”

She momentarily thought about offering to talk to Remus, but changed her mind since that would be a bad idea. “I guess we’ll have to keep a closer eye on him. Do you have any theories?”

He had started pacing and she could hear the crunch of glass under his boots. “There was obviously an invisibility cloak involved, but when I found him, it was no longer in his possession. I have just completed my search of the area where I apprehended him; I have seen no sign of it or how he got out of the castle. You cannot sneak past a dementor in an invisibility cloak.”

He looked up from his pacing and realized he had forgotten his agreement to meet her. “My apologies, I was supposed to meet you at the Three Broomsticks.” He sat next to her and took her hands in his.

“Don’t worry about it. You did the right thing. If Potter is getting out of the castle, finding out how is more important than meeting me. It is possible that Black is getting in the same way.”

“Precisely. That’s why I can’t understand Albus’ refusal to pursue the information I’ve given him.” He was starting to get agitated again.

“I’ll help you search for secret entrances,” she offered.

“Thank you, Attie, but I have been here twenty years, and Filch has been here longer. I somehow doubt Potter has found a passage that neither of us knows about,” he said condescendingly.

“Well, you never know. I find that old buildings are sometimes reluctant to give up their secrets. Besides, it will help pass the time on the night watches.” Even if he refused her help, it would give her something to do, other than flying around the hallways, terrorizing the random rodent.

He sighed as she leaned against him. She had a strange way of calming him down. “I suppose there is no harm in searching.”

She was playing with his buttons. “Perhaps it would be best for your temper if you didn’t eat up in the Great Hall tonight?”

“Would you believe, I’ve had that same thought?” he asked. “Let me clean up this mess.” With a wave of his wand, the broken jars reassembled themselves. He admitted the specimens were complete losses, but they were nothing especially valuable, so he disposed of them.

“You know what we need?” she asked as they walked down the corridor to his quarters.

“Aside from time alone together?” he asked. Days like today made him wonder why he still taught.

“Exactly. I think we should take a nice holiday over Easter,” she said cheerfully.

“And I suppose you have someplace in mind?” he asked suspiciously. After all, she had planned their last getaway.

“Hey, now. Would I do that?” she asked innocently.

He knew that she was more of a schemer than he had first thought. “You seem to excel at that. Where are we going?”

“I was thinking, and I haven’t made any arrangements yet, that we could go somewhere in the Mediterranean. The sunshine would do you a world of good.” She pressed up against him and started undoing his buttons.

“I detest sunshine,” he replied grimly.

“I can tell,” she replied sarcastically. “It’s still good for you. You spend all your time in this gloomy dungeon. Give it a chance. If you still don’t like it, I’m sure we can find an indoor activity to occupy our time.”

He nibbled at her neck and shoved her gently onto his sofa. “That, I would like. Where in the Mediterranean are you looking at going?”

“Father has a friend who has a villa on one of the Greek islands. And if we leave right away on the first, I can show you something special.”

“And what might that be?” he asked.

“It’s a surprise,” she said cheerfully.

“I’ve already told you, I detest surprises,” he said with mock indignity.

“You didn’t seem to mind the last one too much,” she purred.

“Then arrange the trip so I can partake of your surprise.” He had unbuttoned her dress and was teasing her nipple.

“Shouldn’t you wait until after dinner for dessert?” she asked playfully.

“This isn’t dessert, it’s a snack.” He enjoyed listening to her laugh softly as he tickled her.

She tried to shove him away. “Stop, Severus,” she said through giggles before falling off the sofa onto the floor.

He pinned her to the floor with his body and kissed her deeply.

“It’s not fair,” she said after he pulled away.

“What isn’t fair?” he asked.

“You aren’t ticklish and I am,” she replied.

He started tickling her again, enjoying watching her squirm. “You’re ticklish? I hadn’t noticed,” he replied playfully.

“Stop…Sev…please,” she pleaded as she tried to push him away. He tickled her so long, that she started crying before she squirmed away from him. After a few seconds of catching her breath, she launched herself at him, pinning him to the floor. “You are a very bad man,” she reprimanded.

“Are you going to punish me, Professor?”

She considered him for a few seconds, and then kissed him. “I don’t think you’ve been that bad.”

He rolled her over, so that he was on top again. “I can be much worse.” He pushed up her skirt, so that he could explore her with his hand.

She began frantically working on his buttons. He knew exactly how to touch her to bring her to the edge. When she finally finished unbuttoning his trousers, she was pleased at what she found. She was not the only one excited.

He found her touch electrifying. He quickly divested her of her panties and pushed her skirt up so that he could penetrate her. Normally, he liked to take more time and savor the experience, but right now he needed release from his pent up frustrations. He could feel her wrapping her legs around him, encouraging him to thrust harder.

“Be rough, take me harder,” she urged.

That was not something he needed encouragement for. He pounded into her, enjoying her soft moans that were slowly reaching crescendo. As he reached orgasm, he froze, spilling his seed. He could feel her muscles squeezing him. “Rough enough?” he asked.

“Just about,” she replied. “Perhaps after you eat, you will have your strength up to do better,” she chided.

“Why you little imp!” he said in mock anger before kissing her.

* * *

Waiting for the Easter Holidays was the one thing keeping Severus sane during the remainder of March. The night watches continued to take a toll on everyone. Neither he nor Athena had found any signs of a previously undiscovered hidden passage. Due to the increased workload of the second term, he found they were spending less time together.

In between the watches, they had managed to piece together a draft for his latest paper on improving the Wolfsbane Potion. She had felt honored when he told her he would credit her as his research assistance. “Thanks, Severus, I don’t know what to say.”

“You have earned the honor. Your assistance has been invaluable and this will be an excellent way for you gain to prominence in the Potions community,” he said proudly. She had been a quick study and it was a waste of her talent for her to continue teaching history.

She knew that he hadn’t had to do that. “Still, thank you. So, are you ready for our getaway?”

“What is there to get ready for?” He wondered if this was some sort of trick question.

“I’ve seen your closet. You might want to go shopping,” she offered

“Whatever for?” His clothes were perfectly serviceable.

She sighed and shook her head. “I’m guessing you’ve not done a lot of travel in the Med, but the weather is vastly different there. You’ll roast in your heavy wool clothing, even in April. And it would be nice to see you in something other than black.” She gave him a coquettish smile.

He tried to sound indignant, “Is there something wrong with black? Is it not enough of a victory for you that you changed the way I groom my hair?”

“Fine then, I’ll take care of it for you. Though, perhaps you would prefer to shop once we arrive? I fancy the way Greek wizards dress.” She played with the edges of his robes.

Severus remembered meeting a few Greek wizards and paled at the thought of dressing in that style. “I will find time to go to Hogsmeade this week and pick up a few items.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather dress in the Greek style?” she asked playfully.

“Quite sure. Now, are we going to finish this paper, or not?” he asked, eager to change the subject.

“I’d rather not, but you did want to finish it before the holiday, didn’t you?” She seemed dejected that he was depriving her of fun.

“I think it would be best.”

“I’ve got first watch so I’ll have to leave at nine.” She waited a few seconds before continuing. “Do you think they will ever catch Black? I mean, he has to be in the area somewhere right? He’s already broken in to the castle twice. You don’t think he’s hiding on the grounds do you?”

Severus had entertained this idea several times, and he made a habit of searching the grounds regularly. If Hagrid was good for one thing, it was keeping track of the goings on around the grounds, and so far neither of them had turned up anything suspicious. “It’s unlikely. There are few hiding places on the grounds other than the Forbidden Forest and I would think that you would know if there was a stranger lurking around there.”

“No, my Sisters haven’t seen anything unusual. It was just an idea. Well, let’s get back to work.” Tomorrow, after class, she would take a quick flight around the grounds and see if there was anything unusual. It was unlikely, but when someone was searching by foot, things could be missed.

* * *

Friday finally arrived. Severus was looking forward to a week away. Albus had been ecstatic that the two of them were going on vacation together. He would definitely be glad to not have to look at the Headmaster’s beaming smile for entire week. Once he was sure his bag was packed, he miniaturized it and placed it in his pocket. He was to meet Athena at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been able to convince her they shouldn’t be seen leaving together, though she had seemed rather disappointed. The last thing he needed were his students spreading rumors about his love life. That would ruin his reputation as a miserable bastard.

When he arrived, he found her sitting at a table in the corner, waiting for him. She smiled and waved him over. “I’ve made all the travel arrangements. We can leave at five.”

He checked the clock on the mantle. It was quarter after four. “Why so late?”

She shrugged. “That’s when Tom could get the Floo connection. Might as well have a drink before we go.” As if on cue, Tom dropped off a couple of glasses of wine.

Once Tom was gone, Severus asked, “Can you tell me what the surprise is, yet?”

She swirled the wine in her glass and gave him a sly smile. “No, Not yet. You’ll see once we get there.”

He resigned himself to waiting patiently and asked her about the island where they would be staying. Fortunately, she was forthcoming in that regard. 

When it was time for them to leave, he let her go first, but only after he was positive he could pronounce their destination. It wouldn’t do for him to end up at the wrong location.

He blinked as he stepped out of the fireplace. The walls were white, the floor was white and the whole place was cheerfully bright. He sighed. He hated Mediterranean architecture. Give him a gloomy dungeon any time.

“Severus, in here,” Athena called from down the hall.

He stepped across the room and followed her voice. He found Athena wearing a simple white dress. “The Goddess Athena, indeed.”

“You like it?”

He placed his hands on her bare arms. “Absolutely.”

“The villa, not the dress,” she reprimanded playfully.

“The villa is nice, too. Can I see that surprise now?” He nuzzled against her neck.

She gently pushed him away. “After dinner. Why don’t you change into something a little lighter and I’ll take you on a tour? By the time we get back, dinner should be ready.”

* * *

Severus had enjoyed the tour of the villa grounds. It was large and secluded, located on top of a hill with a fantastic view of the sea. When they returned, dinner was set in the colonnaded courtyard that was at the center of the house. He didn’t really notice how excellent the dinner was. He was trying to ascertain what her surprise might be.

The sun set as they finished dinner. He waited until she set her fork on the table. “Is it time yet?”

“You are incredibly impatient,” she chided.

“I’ve warned you, I dislike surprises,” he reminded.

She smiled. “I think it’s time.” Taking his hand, she led him out of the courtyard toward the garden. 

“Where are we going?” he asked as they passed through the garden.

“That’s part of the surprise,” she replied playfully. She led him to a wooded glade. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She slipped off her shoes and melted into the trees.

He waited impatiently, wondering what she had planned. After a few minutes he heard singing, otherworldly and beautiful singing, that was coming closer. He assumed this was the surprise, but he still had no idea what exactly it was.

It wasn’t long until nearly a dozen nymphs danced into the clearing. Severus had never seen anything like this. He was immediately entranced by the dance and it took him a few minutes to realize Athena was one of the dancers. She moved with the same fluid grace as the other Dryads.

As the dance went on, Athena broke from the group and looped her long scarf around Severus. She danced seductively, using the scarf as an extension of herself. It didn’t take much encouragement for her to get him to his feet and into the center of the circle. Athena continued her seductive dancing as the other Dryads danced around the two of them.

It wasn’t long before Severus grabbed her and pulled her close for a kiss.

“Do you like the surprise?” she asked.

“Very much,” he replied. He was peripherally aware of the other Dryads melting back into the trees. “And I thought you said you weren’t enough Dryad to affect men?” he teased.

She laughed playfully. “I’m not. You were in the presence of nearly a dozen Dryads for the New Moon Celebration. You’re feeling their presence.” She began unbuttoning his light linen shirt.

He unfastened the clasps on her shoulders and watched the fabric of her dress fall to her waist.

She pushed off his shirt and saw the faint outline of something on his left arm. “What’s this?” she asked as she traced the mark.

Pulling his arm away from her grip, he looked at his arm. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was still faint and indistinct, but he knew exactly what it was. The day was approaching when the Dark Lord would return and this had to be a sign. He wondered why he hadn’t seen the Mark before today. Perhaps he was closer to the Dark Lord? Without realizing what he was doing, he began rubbing the Mark. “It’s nothing.” He wished she had never seen it, wished he could hide it.

She touched him again, but found him stiff and distracted. “Sev?”

He picked up his shirt and headed out of the trees, back towards the villa.

“Sev?” Athena called as she followed him, pinning her dress back together before jogging to catch up to him. “Severus, what is it? Why are you running away?” She had to run to catch up to him. “Severus!” she called out sharply.

He turned to face her and she found she could not identify what emotion was on his face and it frightened her. “Severus? What is it?” she asked softly.

“I…It’s…” He pulled away and ran back to the villa.

Athena gave chase and found him throwing Floo Powder into the fire. “What’s wrong with this damn fire?” he shouted.

“The Floo Network is disconnected until Saturday.” She was confused. Had she done something wrong that made him want to leave?

“Then where the hell is this bloody island?” He couldn’t Disapparate without knowing where he was. He looked at Athena and saw her standing with her arms crossed. “Well, where the bloody hell is this bloody island?” he insisted.

She was on the verge of tears. “I went through a lot of trouble arranging this week and now you want to run out on me? Did I do something wrong? Was the Celebration too much?”

He had been so distracted by the Mark that he hadn’t realized she thought she was being insulted. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to comfort her. “It’s nothing you did.”

Her voice was a tremulous whisper when she asked, “Then what is it? Why do you want to leave me?”

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. She was so innocent. He couldn’t burden her with this. “Don’t ask me to explain it. You don’t need to know. In fact, it’s best if you don’t know.”

“But I…” she started.

He placed his finger on her lips. “Shhh. No, you don’t. You’re going home at the end of the school year, right?”

“Yes.” She had no idea what bearing that had on the current situation.

“Then you don’t need to know.” _Please don’t ask me to tell you._

She really did want to know, but could tell that he wouldn’t say. “Are you still going to leave?”

He reluctantly replied, “I have to, at least for a little while. I need you to tell me where the island is so I can Disapparate. I’ll return as soon as possible.”

“It’s something to do with your arm, isn’t it? I haven’t seen that mark before.” She touched his left arm and he flinched. She desperately wanted to believe that his leaving had nothing to do with her, but she wasn’t sure.

“Attie, please,” he implored. He found the pain in her eyes almost overwhelming. “I will return. I’ll be gone a couple of days at most, but I should be back within a day.” Never before had he felt guilty about doing his job. This was one of the reasons he had never gotten involved with anyone, there was too much temptation to place your feelings first.

She pulled away, walked into the study, and pulled out an atlas. Turning to the page on Greece, she pointed at an island. “Here.”

He kissed her softly. “Thank you. I will return as soon as I can.”

She turned away from him and walked out onto the portico.

Severus reached for her, but knew that he had to report this to Albus. He quickly changed into his robes. Before leaving, he stopped back by the study and saw her still sitting on the portico. He had already said goodbye; a part of him said he should just leave. He saw her bury her head in her hands and he could see her shoulders shaking. She must be crying. Quietly, he moved behind her. “Attie, I’ll be back soon. I know how much this week means to you. I’m sorry this had to happen.” He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

“I’ll be here,” she whispered to his retreating back.

He paused momentarily before walking into the main hall and Disapparating.


	13. Chapter 12

Severus cursed the Hogwarts anti-Apparition wards as he hurried up the path to the castle. Once past the gargoyle, he knocked impatiently on the Headmaster’s door.

When Albus opened the door, he said, “Severus, what an unexpected surprise?”

Severus shoved his way into the office and pulled up his sleeve. “Look,” he insisted. The Mark had never been very visible and was now only the barest trace of a shadow.

Albus closely inspected the younger man’s arm. “How dark was it?”

“Not much darker than this,” Severus replied. He was still catching his breath.

“I don’t think it is sign that Voldemort is back, but it may be a sign of your proximity to him.”

“That was my thought. If it is true that he has not returned to full strength, then we should find him now and be done with it. If the Mark became more visible in Greece, than that must be closer to where he is hiding.”

“I have had agents looking for him since the incident with Professor Quirrell. Without a body, he is most difficult to locate.” He suspected Severus would offer to lead the search.

“I could find him. The Mark must get darker the closer I get to him,” Severus said insistently.

“I doubt a week would be enough time to locate him, even with the Mark to guide you. I will notify my agents southeastern Europe is a likely area.”

Severus could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Albus, you must let me look for him. I am the only one…”

Albus raised his hand, asking for quiet. “Severus, I must do nothing of the sort. I will not risk you. We still do not know how Voldemort would react to your return. There are undoubtedly questions about your loyalty after the hearings, your employment here and the incident surrounding the Philosopher’s Stone.”

“He’s vulnerable. We must act now,” Severus insisted, trying not to sound desperate.

“You have always trusted me. I ask that you continue to do so. If the Mark had been more visible I would be more concerned. I believe that had you gone to Greece last year, you would have seen the same results. Now, you have not taken a vacation since you began your employment. Enjoy your time off.”

Severus looked at that smile and it was all he could do to maintain his calm. He couldn’t believe that Albus was being so cavalier about the Dark Mark.

* * *

Athena paced around the garden again. This was her fortieth loop of the day. It had been three days since Severus had left without much of an explanation. He hadn’t even sent her an owl. After he left, she had sent an owl requesting to have the Floo Network reconnected and had taken to sleeping on the sofa in the main room, in case he arrived by Floo. He hadn’t.

He had told her that the Dance had nothing to do with his leaving, but she had begun to doubt that over the last three days. She should have known that he would not be pleased by her behavior. He had always hinted that he thought she was influencing him somehow. For her, it had been an expression of her feelings. The Dance allowed you to say things that could not be conveyed with words. He was the first man to see her Dance.

Even though she had said she would stay, she was beginning to doubt he would return. Her bag was already packed, so it would be very easy for her to leave in the morning. Perhaps she could find him at Hogwarts and apologize. She had also composed a letter thanking her father’s friend and apologizing that they didn’t stay the entire week. She knew how much trouble her father had gone through to get the villa.

Thinking she heard a sound in the house, she ran back inside. “Severus?” When there was no answer, she assumed it must have been one of the house elves. She sighed and decided that moping around the house wasn’t doing any good, and decided to go talk to the Dryads. They probably wouldn’t offer any useful advice, but it would be good to talk to someone.

* * *

Severus had spent three days searching southeastern Europe. He was thoroughly exhausted from Apparating. The strength of the Dark Mark had not changed no matter where he went. He had finally given up and decided to return to the villa. Only after he arrived, did he consider how much time had passed. _What if she hasn’t waited?_ Doubt crept further into his mind when he saw no signs of inhabitation.

“Attie?” he called out as he searched the common areas. He ran outside and checked the garden, but didn’t see her there, either. _She’s left_ , he thought as he went to the bedroom to confirm his fears. Opening the wardrobe, he saw that it was empty. _I have been a fool. I should have trusted Albus and returned. Instead, I went on that fruitless search and learned nothing_. He sank onto the bed, pushed up his sleeve and looked at his arm. The same faint mark was there, unchanged for the last three days.

He traced the faint outline with his finger as he mulled over his options. He should return to Hogwarts and try to apologize, but he was much too tired to Apparate. Instead, he flopped back onto the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

As the first rays of sun drenched the bedroom in warm yellow light, he woke. His first thought was to reach next to himself on the bed, but he found he was alone. Making only a quick stop in the bathroom, he decided to be on his way. There was no point in having the house-elves here prepare him breakfast; he would eat back at Hogwarts. He took one last longing look at the room. _It really wasn’t that unpleasant a room,_ he thought as he remembered the things he had hoped to do, but never would. He grabbed the bag he had not had a chance to unpack and, with a crack, he was gone, never noticing the small bag next to the dresser.

* * *

Athena woke on a bed of moss. She could remember singing and talking early into the morning with the Dryads. They must have led her here so she would have a comfortable place to sleep. She saw they had also brought her the sandals she had left in the clearing on Friday night. There was nothing more for her to do here; she should return to Hogwarts. Surely, Severus would have contacted her if he intended on returning. Thankfully, it was only two more months until the end of term. She was sure that she could convince Albus there was no need for here to stay until the end of term banquet. The sooner she could leave, the better.

When she returned to the bedroom, she saw the bedspread was mussed. Someone had been there last night. She summoned the house elf. “Mystros, was someone here last night?” she asked nervously.

“Yes, Mistress, the gentleman you are here with was here.”

Athena felt her heart skip. _He came back_. “Where is he now?” she asked impatiently.

“Forgive, Mystros, he does not know. The wizard was not saying where he was going when he left.”

She looked around the room and saw that his bag was now gone. He had come here to get his bag and left. He obviously had no interest in seeing her. She had driven him away. “Thank you, Mystros,” she replied sadly.

“Will Mistress be wanting breakfast?”

“No, I will be leaving very soon. You may go.” Slowly, she changed back into her robes. She wasn’t sure she wanted to go back to Hogwarts right away. He was probably there and she didn’t want to see any more of him than she had to. She had bared her soul to him, only to be rebuked. She decided to return to the Leaky Cauldron and remain there until Sunday. There were plenty of sights to see in London.

* * *

Sunday morning. Time to return to Hogwarts. Athena was really dreading this day. The last few days, she had lost herself in the wonder of the museums, churches and cathedrals. Now, as she was packing her trunk, she had to decide what she would do.

She would finish out the school year, but she needed something to keep her mind off her idiotic mistake. As her mother had said, there was always Remus. He could help her forget Severus, make the rest of the year more bearable. It would be easier than apologizing to that obstinate man, yet again. That man was impossible and if he couldn’t accept her for who she was, she wasn’t going to change for him. Remus accepted her for who she was.

Taking one last look around the room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, she shut her bag. With luck, she wouldn’t have to face Severus until dinner.

On the long walk back to the castle, she had a lot of time to think about what she would say to Severus. Most of it seemed overly dramatic and idiotic. She decided the best route would be to just ignore him. If he couldn’t be bothered to say a proper goodbye, she couldn’t be bothered to speak with him either. Let him make the first move this time.

* * *

Severus had nearly paced a rut into the stone floor of his office. Every time he sat at the desk to work, he kept wondering where she had gone. He had expected her to return to Hogwarts, but she was not here. The house-elves had confirmed that she had not returned. It was Sunday; she should be back tonight. He hoped she would be back tonight. Of course, he still had no idea what he would say.

He arrived at dinner early, not wanting to miss her. He went through the motions of eating, waiting for her arrival. _Why was I such a bloody fool? Why didn’t I listen to Albus? I’ll tell her I was a fool._

When she arrived, she didn’t look at him and sat at the far end of the table. In fact, she made a great show of sitting next to Remus and flirting with him. He could feel the anger welling. _So, that’s where she was. She left me and ran back to her precious werewolf. She is welcome to him. I’m too good for her._ He stabbed maliciously at the food on his plate. He couldn’t believe he had lost sleep and valuable work time worrying about her.

* * *

Athena strode confidently into the Great Hall. She had made her decision and would stand by it. She took the empty seat next Remus. “How was your Easter holiday?” she asked cheerfully.

“Relaxing. I did some reading and made some preparations for the lessons for the rest of the year. And you?”

“I’ve had better, but I did enjoy the London museum tour.”

He wasn’t sure what to make of this discussion. He had gotten used to her avoiding him over the last few months, and spending most of her free time with Severus. Now the wind seemed to have shifted, and with it, his fortunes. “I’ve always enjoyed the museums, though it has been some time since I’ve been to any of them.”

She pointedly ignored Severus, giving him what he deserved. “I’ve always liked museums, even Muggle museums, especially the natural history ones. I always like to see how they explain the use of magic in ancient cultures.”

He laughed along with her. “That is entertaining, isn’t it?”

“Father used to take us all over the country to different museums. He used to bring brochures home for us to choose our next adventure. I was thinking of traveling Europe this summer, continuing the museum tradition.”

“That sounds like an excellent way to pass the summer.” He had dreamed of travel, but had never been able to afford it.

The two of them continued having a pleasant conversation through dinner. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Severus acting petty and childish, and she derived perverse pleasure from his behavior.

* * *

Albus had been quite surprised to learn that Severus had returned to the castle alone on Tuesday. He knew that Severus was socially awkward, but he had already survived a weekend alone with Athena, so he must not be completely devoid of social grace. The real question was, what had Severus done to bollox it?

He remembered Severus talking about wanting to search for Voldemort. He hoped that Severus had not carried through with that idea. Once he saw the way Athena pointedly ignored Severus, he began to suspect that was exactly what his Potions Master had done. And he had obviously not informed her of his intention to conduct a search.

With the way Athena was flirting with Remus, he knew he had to act quickly. He watched Severus storm quite theatrically out of the Great Hall. On his way out of the Great Hall, he stopped by Athena’s chair. “Athena, could you stop by my study in fifteen minutes? I’d like to discuss your plans for final exams.”

“Of course, Albus. I’ll get my notes and meet you there.”

“Excellent.” He wandered off humming to himself. Sometimes, people needed a little push to see things clearly. He had always enjoyed providing that gentle nudge.

Once in his study, he Flooed down to Severus’ office. “Severus, I’ve been reading through your draft on the Wolfsbane Potion. I have a few points I would like to discuss with you.”

“Now, Headmaster?” Severus asked tersely.

“If you please,” Albus replied.

Severus sighed. “I will be up shortly. I must secure my office first.”

Albus continued to hum to himself as he boiled a pot of water for tea. He waited for the knock at his door. When he heard it, he said, “Come in, Athena.” Once the door opened he faced her, teacup in his hand. “Would you like a cup of tea? It’s chamomile-lavender.”

She didn’t want to be rude. “Of course, thank you. I think you will like the ideas I have for exams. I’ve figured out some interesting ways to charm some of the Muggle artifacts so that they will work properly, and I’m going to give the students tasks to complete using the artifacts.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” There was another knock at the door. “Excuse me,” he said, as he rose to answer the door. “Ah, Severus, thank you for coming so quickly.”

Severus stiffened at the door. “Why did you insist it was urgent for me to discuss the paper if you were already occupied?”

“Since the two of you worked together on the paper, this is for the best.” He looked at Athena sitting stiffly in the chair, with her back to Severus, and Severus glaring at the back of her head. “Of course, it might be better to discuss the paper later. Once the two of you have resolved your differences.” He slipped out the door.

Severus spun back to the door once he heard the latch, but found the door locked. From experience, he knew that magic would be futile. He began pacing the room like a caged tiger. _I will not give her the satisfaction of speaking first. She’s the one that didn’t wait for me._

Athena sat in her chair, sipping her tea. Surely, Albus wouldn’t keep them locked in here for too long. She would merely wait for the Headmaster to release them.

* * *

After half an hour, they still hadn’t said anything to each other. Athena was beginning to wonder if they would be released. “He can’t keep us in here forever, can he?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Severus snarled.

“You can’t be serious?” She was shocked.

“I’m quite serious.” He tried the door once more, but it still wouldn’t open.

The last thing Athena wanted was to be trapped with Severus, and the one way to end their forced isolation was to actually talk to him. She didn’t want to do that either, but it was better than being cooped up with him for eternity. “Why didn’t you stay?” she asked.

He replied impatiently, “I told you why. I had something important I had to do, something that couldn’t wait. Why didn’t you wait? I told you I would come back.”

“I did wait.” She stood up and poked him in the chest with here finger. “Unlike you. I waited four days. Do you know what I found on the fourth day? I found that you had come back, grabbed your bag and run.”

He grabbed her hand to stop her from poking him. “How can that be? You were gone when I came back. That’s why I didn’t stay.”

“I wasn’t gone. I was out in the woods.”

“The wardrobe was empty. You were gone.” _No, I couldn’t have made a mistake. You were gone._

“That’s because my bag was packed. It was sitting by the dresser. I talked to Mystros and he told me that you had left early that morning. Obviously, you didn’t want anything else to do with me. You should have just said that you didn’t like the Dance and were offended by it. You didn’t need to make anything up.” She turned away from him, afraid she would cry if she didn’t.

“You weren’t gone?” he asked softly.

“I told you I would wait,” she whispered. She could feel a hot tear running down her cheek, and wiped it on her sleeve.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I thought you were gone. That you were mad at me.”

She placed her hands over his. “I was, but I still wouldn’t leave. Were you mad about the Dance?”

“No. I rather enjoyed the Dance.” He hadn’t known anything like that existed.

“Then why did you run out like that?” She still couldn’t face him.

“Please don’t ask me to explain. It’s best if you don’t know. I ask that you trust me. Just know that it was extremely important for me to leave.” _I have been such a fool. Please forgive me_ , he added silently.

“Sev, did it have something to do with that mark on your arm?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“DON’T,” he realized he was shouting when she flinched and lowered his voice, “don’t ask me about that again.”

“I’ve been hurt by keeping secrets before. I don’t want it to happen again. I need to know what happened.” Her entire demeanor showed that she was begging him to tell her. “I have told you my deepest secret, bared my soul to you and you can’t tell me why you left?” She was getting angry again.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. “I can’t bare my soul to you, to anyone. I need you to accept that,” he said softly.

“I can’t accept that.” She pulled away.

“You can’t accept that I have a part of my life I want to shield you from, yet you are willing to go back to a man who did the very same thing? A man you said you did not want to be with since you could not be sure why he was with you?” Her behavior was infuriating him. Women were incredibly irrational.

She became indignant. “At least I know what he is. I don’t know what you are. I’d rather have a known evil than some unknown evil.”

_You don’t know how right you are. I am a murderer and worse_. “You would rather have an empty relationship than what we had?” He had to win her back to his side.

“What did we have? It was no relationship. That was lust, the same I had with Remus. At least with him I will have a sense of trust, even if it didn’t come easily. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” She headed off to another part of Dumbledore’s study, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and Severus.

He counted to ten slowly. She would go back to the werewolf that lied about what he was, but she wouldn’t stay with him, when he had told no lies, only refused to explain something that was best left buried. Even after she had claimed she accepted he had things he couldn’t tell her about. He beat on the door. “Albus, open the damn door. I know you’re out there and your little plan isn’t going to work.” He tugged at the doorknob, to no avail.

He looked across the study and saw Athena flipping through the pages of a book. He knew how much he had hurt her, but it was for her own good. After pacing for a few minutes more, he threw himself into a chair and started brooding.

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, he watched her examine the various instruments in the study and flip through several tomes. She then moved to the upper level. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t see her. After half an hour, his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. That, and the fact there were numerous other, more useful, things he could be doing, rather than being one of Albus’ lab rats.

As he started climbing the stairs to the upper level, he said, “Until we resolve our differences, he will keep us locked in this room.”

“Then you had best start talking. I’m not the one keeping secrets,” she replied coldly, never looking up from the book she was reading.

“Haven’t you ever had to trust someone in your life? Someone that was keeping a dark secret, one that had to remain hidden?” How could he get through to her, make her understand, it was for the best she didn’t know.

“Not when it was something like this. You ran out on me at a very romantic, intimate moment. You are the first man that I have ever danced for. I need to know that I was not responsible for driving you away.” She slammed the book shut.

“I told you, it wasn’t you…”

“It was that thing on your arm, the scars on your chest,” she interrupted angrily. “I’ve heard that before, but I need to know more. What is it about that thing on your arm that would cause you to change so dramatically? It’s obviously something more than your past, it has to do with the present as well, doesn’t it?”

He sighed. “You are being obstinate.”

“No more so that you,” she snapped back and buried her nose in the book again. She still was not entirely sure that her Dance was not the reason he had left.


	14. Chapter 13

He flopped in the chair opposite hers and glared at her.

“I have no problem staying here all night. When you’re ready to tell me why you left, I’m ready to listen.” She rose and started making her way downstairs.

Severus had no interest in spending the night in the Headmaster’s study. “Athena, wait.” He followed her down the stairs. “Please, have a seat.” He watched her slowly and deliberately take the chair by the fireplace. He paced as he spoke. “I did some truly horrible things in my youth. What you saw is a reminder of those horrible things.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “It may be a sign of more horrible things to come. That’s why I had to leave. I had to tell someone.” He hoped this would be enough for her.

“What sort of horrible things?” she asked.

He knelt next to her chair and took her hand in his. “There was a war here fifteen years ago. I was a participant in that war. Please, don’t make me tell you any more. I am not the person I was then, and I regret the indiscretions of my youth. I have atoned for those indiscretions and started my life anew.”

She stared at him, taking in all that he had said and trying to unravel the things left unsaid, as she struggled to fathom the amount of torment she saw in his eyes. From what he had told her, she gathered that he had been on the wrong side of that war at some point. That would explain all the scars. “It took you four days to give your warning?” she asked suspiciously.

His voice was filled with regret when he answered, “No. It was foolish for me to stay away for so long. I know that now. I accomplished nothing more than upsetting you. Would you dance for me again?” he reached out to brush her cheek. He didn’t think she was angry with him anymore.

“You want me to dance again?” she asked tentatively.

His voice filled with regret, he replied, “I do. I did not want to leave that night. I’m sorry I ruined the week. I was looking forward to it as much as you were.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “I guess I can give you an opportunity to make it up to me,” she replied wryly.

“Where did you go when you left? You weren’t here.” He braced himself for the worst. He had no idea how he would react if she admitted she had spent time with Lupin.

“I went to London and saw the museums,” she replied simply.

“For four days?” he asked incredulously. 

“There are a lot of museums. Though, it was quite lonely not having anyone to share the experience with,” she purred.

_Alone, she had been alone_ , he thought and felt relief wash over him. “Tell me, are all women this irrational or is it your Dryad heritage?”

She pulled away and furrowed her brow as she asked, “What?”

“You have quite a volatile temperament. I was just curious if this was a Dryad trait,” he replied.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been accused of being irrational before.” She lost herself in thought for a few moments. “I guess I have been a bit odd, haven’t I?”

“Just a bit? I do think it’s a fair sight more than that. I thought you might start throwing things at me,” he replied jokingly.

“That would be your department,” she teased back. “I’m sorry I’ve been so touchy. I’ll try to be less volatile,” she replied as she fell back into his arms.

He stood there, holding her, wondering if he would ever understand women.

* * *

Albus was standing outside his door with his ear pressed to it, when Minerva cleared her throat behind him. “Ah, Minerva, success,” he announced as moved away from the door.

“You’re eavesdropping on your own office? Are you that concerned what the portraits say about you?” she asked.

“No. Severus was being quite hardheaded and I had to cure him of that. I believe I have succeeded. Shall we see if the elves have left any snacks in the staff room?”

* * *

Severus and Athena spent as much time together as they could, but the necessity of standing watches to protect the castle from Black, did not leave them much time. Severus found that, for once, he was not looking forward to the Quidditch match this weekend. First of all, he wasn’t entirely certain his team could win. The Chasers still were not that good and Malfoy tended to get flustered around Potter. That boy needed to learn to control his emotions. He had the potential to be a great Seeker, if only he would apply himself. Malfoy also needed to learn that while money could buy many things, it could not buy skill; that came through practice. Second, he would have much preferred to remain where he was.

Athena woke to find herself alone in bed. Hadn’t Severus been there last night? She got up, pulled on her bathrobe and found him pouring tea in the sitting room. “Morning,” she said groggily.

“Good morning. I was just about to wake you.”

“What time is it?” she asked, unable to focus clearly on the clock. Mornings had never been her favorite time of the day, especially when associated with a late night. She accepted the cup of tea he offered her.

“Nearly time for Quidditch.” He watched her sink into the chair and moan. “There is no need for you to be present if you prefer to rest.”

“No, it’s not that. I just wish the Ministry would get about catching Black, these watches are killing me.” She had had the early watch and Severus had come by after he got off the second watch, so neither had gotten very much rest. Frowning as she looked at her cup of tea, she found herself wishing it were strong coffee.

“So, you will be attending?” he asked.

“Yes, I rather enjoy Quidditch, and I have a team I can root for, so that makes it more enjoyable.”

“You will be in the minority,” he replied dryly. Slytherin House had always been unpopular.

“That’s okay. Truthfully, the teams at Reese haven’t been that good for a number of years, so I’ve gotten used to rooting for the underdog. Do you think they have a chance?” she asked as she picked at the fruit plate.

Severus frowned. He had been watching practice and knew that his team was not as good as they had been a few years back. “If Malfoy can perform up to his potential as Seeker, there is a good possibility. I assume you will be on your best behavior today?” he asked dryly.

“Was there something wrong with my behavior last time?” she asked with mock innocence.

He raised an eyebrow and glared back at her. 

“Okay, I promise to keep my hands to myself and won’t try to embarrass you in public, again.” It was very tempting to break that promise, but she would keep her word.

“Why did you do it last time?” This question had been bothering him for sometime, but he had not yet found the opportunity to ask it.

“You’re too stuffy and repressed,” she replied playfully.

“And you are entirely too cavalier,” he retorted.

“And what a wonderful pair we are.” She kissed him and then headed for the shower.

* * *

After that match, Severus was in such a foul mood that Athena excused herself for the afternoon, claiming that she was more tired than she had thought and needed to get some rest. She hoped he would be in a better mood that evening. Of course, his team had lost so miserably she wasn’t entirely sure that his mood would improve. With the Slytherin team losing by more than two hundred points, she thought it was a near certainty that he would take points from anyone that crossed his path.

Even if his mood had not improved by dinner, she thought she might be able to help him forget the loss.

* * *

Severus was still in a very foul mood at dinner. Once again, he would have to endure another year of Minerva’s snide comments about her team winning the Quidditch Cup. In all likelihood the Gryffindors would win the House Cup as well. They had the academic advantage. Momentarily, he considered just being more brutal in docking points from Gryffindor, but he knew from past experience, that if Minerva thought he was being too overzealous in taking points from Gryffindor, she would find a way to award her House points.

He was so engrossed in his foul mood, that he was basically ignoring Athena. He would either grunt or mutter indistinctly at any of the comments she made. After ten minutes of mostly picking at his food, he abruptly got up from the table.

Once Athena, finished her meal, she headed down to the dungeon, hoping that she wouldn’t find a scene of destruction like the last time he had been upset. Fortunately, he was not in his office. If he were destroying things, it would be a much smaller mess in his quarters. She knocked on the door to his quarters. When there was no answer, she knocked more insistently and said, “Severus? Are you in there?”

“Go away,” came his muffled reply.

She knocked again. “Let me in, I’m not leaving.”

“I said, go away,” he snapped.

She had heard that when one of his bad moods was allowed to fester, he became downright unbearable. She wasn’t about to let that happen and started knocking constantly on the door.

* * *

He poured another glass of scotch and tried to ignore her knocking. She would tire of it soon enough and leave him alone.

After five minutes and his third glass of scotch, she was still knocking on his door. Why could that infernal woman not listen to him? He wanted to be left alone.

Downing his drink, he got up to tell her to go away and slam the door in her face. As he stood, he had to pause a moment and hold onto the chair to keep his balance. He yanked the door open and snapped, “What part of ‘go away’ don’t you understand?”

She forced herself not to step back from the reek of alcohol that came from him and instead slipped under his arm and into the room. “All of it.”

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. “I didn’t invite you in,” he growled.

“I really don’t care. You’re drunk.” She tried to shove him away.

“Very observant of you.” He released her and headed back for the table where the bottle was and poured another glass.

“How much have you had?” she asked after noticing how unsteady his gait was.

“Not nearly enough,” he replied snidely.

She crossed the room and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from drinking. “I hadn’t thought you were one to fall into self pity.”

He shifted his glass to his free hand and quickly downed it. Before he could reach the bottle, she had snatched it off the table. “Give me that,” he ordered.

“No,” she replied defiantly. She was reasonably confident that he wouldn’t hex her, and if he tried, she hoped the alcohol would make his attack ineffective.

“It isn’t self pity. I’m celebrating yet another miserable year. The Gryffindors have won the Quidditch Cup and will surely also win the House Cup. I will have to endure yet another year of taunting from Minerva. Now, give me that damn bottle, woman!”

“No, you’ve had enough,” she replied definitively and with a wave of her wand made the bottle disappear.

He lunged at her, but she was able to deftly avoid him. “What did you do with it? That was a very expensive bottle of scotch,” he growled.

“You can have it back later.” She shoved him and he landed on the sofa. “I’m not going to let you wallow in self pity or get drunk off your ass.” Straddling him, she continued, “I came down here to see if I could help you improve your mood and forget that abysmal loss.” She started undoing his buttons. “Of course, if you would prefer I leave…” She started to get up, but he grabbed her.

“You risked my ire to cheer me up?” he asked incredulously.

She finished undoing his shirt buttons. “Not to cheer you up. I don’t think you’ve ever been cheerful. But, yes, I risked your ire to improve your mood.” Bending down to kiss him, she continued slyly, “Of course, you may have had too much to drink to appreciate what I’m trying to do for you.” Slipping her hand into his trousers, she was quite pleased to find that he was reacting to her touch.

He pulled her close and delved deeply into her mouth with his tongue. “As a Potions Master, that will not be a problem.” Slipping out from under her, he staggered to his private work area and began digging through the vials of potions, looking for the sobriety potion. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time focusing on the labels.

Athena slipped in front of him and deftly selected the proper vial. Turning to sit on his worktable she held up the vial. “I believe this is what you are looking for?” He tried to grab it away from her and she pulled it away. “I wouldn’t want you to drop it. Come to bed and I’ll give it to you,” she replied playfully as she slipped it into the front of her dress.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist to keep her from slipping away and, with his right arm, he tried to retrieve the vial.

She slapped his hand away and began shoving him back toward the bedroom. “Now, now, Severus. I’ll let you have it, but I want to have a little fun, first.” She flashed him a devilish grin.

Suffering from reduced coordination, he fell over, pulling her with him. He quickly rolled over so that he was on top of her. “Now, what sort of fun?” he asked as he pushed her skirt up.

She could see the glint in his eye and pushed his shirt off. “I think you know what sort of fun.” Once his shirt was off, she started unbuttoning his trousers. “Satisfy me and I’ll give you the potion,” she whispered.

He quickly divested her of her panties and teased her with his fingers. She was quite wet, but he enjoyed teasing her with his fingers, watching her buck and pant as he teased her nub. He gave her a rough kiss, as he continued to tease her.

She dug her fingers into his back. Once he released her mouth, she demanded, “Be a man and fuck me. Enough of these finger games.” She reached down and grasped his manhood, pulling her hips towards his engorged member. “Fuck me good!” She let her hand slide down his shaft and cup his balls.

He removed his hand and let her guide him to her waiting sheath. Once poised for entry, he thrust hard and deep, reveling in her gasp. “You want it? I’ll give it to you.”

She wrapped her legs around his, trying to pull him further into her. Moaning in pleasure, she bucked her hips against him, drawing him deeper.

He could feel her grip tightening, her fingers digging into his back and her breathing becoming more ragged. His need was growing and he thrust more vigorously. It wasn’t long before he felt her inner muscles clenching him tight as her orgasm washed over her. He was far from satisfied, but knew that with all the alcohol he had drunk, it would be quite some time before he could perform without the potion. “I think you owe me something,” he growled softly.

She flashed him that devilish grin again. “I do, but it might be an enjoyable evening for me if I don’t give it to you,” she teased.

He grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it, pulling the potion out of its hiding place in her bosom. With one hand he grabbed the vial, with the other, he grabbed her breast teased the nipple before suckling. “Do not cross me.” He pulled away from her and downed the potion. It would take a few minutes for the potion to take effect and he pulled her to her feet. “Enough games, you harlot.”

She tried to pull free. “A harlot, now?” After realizing she couldn’t pull away, she started rubbing against him. “I think I like that,” she purred.

He couldn’t remember seeing her this aroused, not that he was complaining. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once there, he tossed her on the bed before smothering her. He spent time teasing her nipples as he waited for the potion to work. Once he was satisfied she was ready again, he flipped her onto her stomach to take her from behind. 

He started slowly, teasing her, wanting to hear her beg for relief. She would pay for keeping the potion from him. While it pained him to wait, hearing her beg would be worth it.

He was teasing her with both member and finger. She found it harder to react to him in this position; she was at his mercy. After everything she had done, she was sure that he would want to finish quickly, but instead he seemed to be prolonging it. Just as she thought she was nearing release, he slowed his thrusts. “Severus, please,” she pleaded.

Wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her breasts, he whispered, “Please, what?”

“Please, take me. I’m so close.”

He pulled away and flipped her onto her back. “You want me to take you?”

She placed her hands on his hips and tried to pull him closer. “Yes. Don’t leave me like this.”

He teased her without penetrating her, enjoying watching her squirm. “You’re quite randy tonight. Have you been raiding my potions?”

“I would never do that.” She pulled herself up and bit his shoulder. “Drive me over the edge,” she ordered.

He smirked at her. “In due time, my pet.” He nibbled at her nipple and continued to tease her with his fingers, wanting to keep her at, but not over, the edge. He enjoyed listening to her moan and beg, but found he couldn’t keep it up for too long; his own need was calling. When the throbbing in his groin was unbearable, he thrust into her. He felt her wrap her legs around him again.

It did not take either of them long to climax. Once he was spent, he lay on top of her, kissing her gently. “Now what, my little vixen?”

She eagerly returned his kisses. “I’m so very glad your mood has improved.”

“You were quite insistent.” He pulled away and rolled next to her. “What are your plans now that you have improved my mood?”

She snuggled up against him. “I think I’ll keep you to myself the rest of the weekend. I’ve had the urge to shag you rotten all day.”

“And you haven’t fulfilled that urge?”

She draped herself on top of him. “Not hardly,” she replied playfully as she rubbed against him.

“You’re insatiable,” he replied. “What’s brought this about?” While she may not have raided his potions, there was nothing stopping her from having brewed one on her own.

“I’m not allowed to find you sexy?” she asked as she trailed kisses across his chest and toward his waist.

“I just don’t recall you acting like this before and was wondering what brought on your amorous behavior.” Not that he was really complaining.

She continued lavishing attention upon him. “I just find you sexy. I think your pouting earlier really turned me on.”

“I don’t pout,” he insisted.

“Of course not, darling,” she replied before teasing him with her tongue.


	15. Chapter 14

Throughout the rest of the term, they would work on Potions in the afternoon and try to get together one or two evenings a week. Of course, some afternoons they got less work done than others. Severus was finding it more and more difficult to retain his bitter veneer around her. The cheerfulness he had once found nauseating, he now found refreshing. He still envied her innocence and was thankful she had not pressed him for any more information on where he had gone over the Easter holidays.

Late May, while they were working on the final draft of the Wolfsbane article, he said, “It’s a new moon tonight.”

She cocked her head, searching her memory. “So it is,” she replied coyly.

“I was thinking that perhaps you could Dance for me again, as I so rudely ran out on you last time.” He knew that neither of them had a watch tonight.

She smiled warmly at him. He had sounded almost embarrassed when he asked. “That would be nice, though it won’t be the same.”

He was confused. “Why not? There are Dryads in the Forest.”

“Yes, but you really don’t want to be part of the Dance with them. Trust me. You live here. If you Dance with them, it will make any trips you need to make into the Forest in the future, um, difficult,” she replied uncomfortably.

“Difficult?” he asked. He wondered why women could not just tell you the facts, but made you dig for them.

“Well, there are some things you should know about the Dance.” She felt guilty for not bringing them up before, but it had been trivial in Greece.

“What _things_?” He didn’t like the sound of that. Had she somehow tricked him?

“Please, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t tell you because there wasn’t any reason for you to know. It’s not like you would be going back to that villa,” she replied evasively.

“Athena,” he said insistently.

She could tell he was quickly losing patience with her. “Okay, as I’m sure you noticed, the Dance is very sensual. What you saw that night was not the dance that is normally done at New Moon Celebration. What you were a part of was…the Passion Dance,” she finished quietly.

“And _what_ exactly is the Passion Dance?” he asked through clenched teeth, trying very hard not to lose his patience.

Athena could tell he was becoming agitated. “It’s something similar to, but not quite, the Courting Dance. It’s normally done when Dryads find a man in their domain during the Celebration. It’s normally the precursor to an…” she looked away from him, unable to finish the sentence.

“Precursor to a what?” he whispered coarsely.

“To an orgy,” she said softly. She finally turned to face him and rapidly continued her explanation, “But that’s not what would have happened that night. I arranged it with them so that they would leave, and I alone would have you.”

“You were using the Dance to seduce me?” his voice was strained. It seemed that she was confirming his worst fears.

She stood, wrapped her arms around him and explained quickly, “No, no. I wanted to share the beauty and the power of it with you. I’ve heard my mother, sisters, and others talk about making love to a man as part of the Dance, and how wonderful it was, and I wanted to experience that with you. I knew that you wouldn’t be opposed to making love to me, so I took you to the Dance.” She was rubbing against him, hoping it would help dissipate some of his ire.

He was flattered. “And it is not possible for you to have a similar arrangement with the Dryads here?”

She was relieved that he didn’t seem to be mad at her. “I could, but once I leave, they would feel no obligation to continue the arrangement. They would see you as a plaything every time you entered the Forest. I can’t subject you to that.” 

He had not considered that. “So…you won’t dance for me?” he asked.

“I’ll dance, but it won’t be quite the same.” She gave him a warm smile and pushed him back onto the chair so she could sit on his lap.

He smiled back, but it quickly faded. “You will be leaving soon, won’t you?”

She nodded sadly. “At the end of term. Though, can we not think about that yet? We still have a few weeks.” She slapped his arm playfully. “Now, why did you have to go and depress me?”

He pulled her close for a kiss. “Dance for me tonight?” he asked, almost pleaded.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she found she couldn’t resist. “Meet me at the main entrance at ten-thirty.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t let the others dance for me?” he asked suspiciously.

“They won’t. I know somewhere else we can go.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’ll be there,” he replied as he reciprocated her kisses.

She kissed him one last time and reluctantly pulled away. After a few minutes of work in silence, she asked, “Sev?” She waited for him to look at her before continuing. “Do you think you could wear something different?”

“Is there something wrong with my clothing?” he asked, knowing that his clothes were climate appropriate this time.

“Well, it’s all the buttons,” she replied shyly.

“Is there a problem with my buttons?” he asked defensively.

“Several. There are too many of them, it’s too time consuming and they’re too repressive. Wear what you wore for me in Greece,” she finished cheerfully.

“My buttons are repressive?” he asked defensively.

“They are. You hide behind them. Why?”

He knew it was an innocent question. He wondered if her innocence came from her Dryad heritage or having grown up in America, where there had been no war and there was no war looming. “It’s just part of who I am.”

“You shouldn’t keep so many secrets,” she said softly.

He felt that she was going to start prying about his past again. “I have confided in Albus, and for now, that is for the best.”

She knew that he would once again refuse to tell her anything. A part of her knew that it made no difference, since she was leaving in a couple of weeks, but a part of her wanted to know more, to be a true friend to him, one that he felt safe confiding in. Right now, she was not that person. “I need to go change. I’ll see you in a little while.” She kissed him softly and walked out of his office.

* * *

Athena took Severus to a small clearing just inside the bounds of the Forest, far from where the Dryad colony lived. She turned her back to him, slipped off her shoes and let her cloak fall to the ground. She had never sung alone before and was quite nervous.

Closing her eyes, she tried to become one with her surroundings, listening to the music of the forest, as she had been taught, and then began to sing. As she gained more confidence with the song, she started to dance and then began circling Severus.

Once again, he found himself completely entranced by the Dance. Even without the influence of the other Dryads, there was no denying the grace and beauty with which she moved.

Athena lost herself in the Dance, using her long scarf as an extension of her body. She enjoyed twirling around Severus, never quite touching him, just looping her scarf around his body.

Severus couldn’t take his eyes off her. Once again, she seemed as if she was in her natural element. It wasn’t long after she started her dance that he could feel his groin throbbing. She had hardly touched him, but she was driving him wild. When she looped her scarf around his waist and pulled it slowly across his hips, he took a deep breath. He had no idea what her words meant, but the song had a very sexual feel to it.

He could only take so much of her provocative dancing before he reached out, took hold of the scarf and pulled her close for kiss. When she returned his kiss, he could feel her untying his shirt. He was glad that she was wearing her Greek dress as he unfastened the clips. He gently guided her over to where she had dropped her cloak and lowered her to the ground.

They quickly divested each other of clothing, eager to act on the passions that had been aroused by the Dance.

He kissed her neck. “That was amazing,” he whispered.

She writhed under his touch. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I more than enjoyed it,” he said between kisses. Caressing her skin, he savored the softness. He fully intended to make this a very memorable experience. He began by gently twisting her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and writhed under his touch. “Do you like that?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she panted.

He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it and teasing her with his tongue. When he pulled away, he blew gently on her moist nipple.

“Oh, Severus,” she moaned at the sensation of cool air on her breast and dug her fingernails into his back.

He grinned at her reaction. Reaching between her thighs, he was quite pleased to find her wet. She grabbed his hand and pulled it against her warm flesh. Rubbing her swollen lips with his hand, he watched her squirm before slipping a finger into her moist sheath. Expertly finding her nub, he began rubbing vigorously and was rewarded when she started panting.

“Severus, please,” she pleaded. She could feel her fingers tingling and fire building in her stomach. He removed his finger and plunged into her. “Oh, yes,” she cried out. He moved within her slowly, too slowly. She pulled on his hips trying to encourage him to move more quickly. The Dance had left her quite aroused, as had his touch.

“Not yet,” he whispered. He wanted to savor this moment, not sure when he would get another one this pleasant. Keeping his thrusting slow, he held her on the edge of fulfillment, savoring her pleading moans. Finally, he knew he could wait no longer and thrust more vigorously. Her moans grew louder as she neared climax until he heard her screaming his name. His release came shortly after hers and he collapsed on top of her, kissing her deeply. After a few moments he rolled off her and she snuggled next to him. The attention she was giving him indicated that she was still quite aroused.

* * *

An hour later, Severus and Athena lay under the stars, her cloak protecting them from the slight chill in the air. She wasn’t saying anything, but he knew she was awake because she was rubbing his chest. He didn’t want to speak just yet; he just wanted to savor the moment. Finally, he said, “I do believe your relatives were correct.”

She ran her leg up his body. “That was wonderful, wasn’t it?”

He really didn’t want this moment to end. For a few brief moments he was being allowed a normal life. But it didn’t matter. It would come to an end. They would return to the castle and the realities of teaching students and guarding them from Sirius Black. And, in just a few short weeks, she would be leaving. It was really for the best. His life was too complicated. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You’re quite welcome.” She shifted against him. “You wouldn’t be interested in heading back to the castle, would you?”

“I thought you liked the woods?” he asked playfully.

“Well, yes, but it isn’t really comfortable to spend the whole night here.”

He was actually quite pleased she had made the suggestion; there was a rock poking him in his back. He was about to reply to her, when he thought he saw something moving in the trees. Quickly, he pulled away from her and scrabbled around looking for his wand. Finally, he said, “ _Accio wand_.”

Athena wrapped her cloak around her and pulled her own wand out of the pocket. “What is it?” she whispered.

Severus continued to look around the trees. “I’m not sure. I thought I saw something over there.” He quickly pulled on his trousers and began investigating.

Athena joined him and lit her wand tip to look for any signs anyone had been there. “All I see are animal tracks,” she said. Even though she didn’t find anything, she now had the feeling that they were being watched. “I think we should go back to the castle,” she said nervously.

“I believe that would be prudent.” He kept a wary eye on the trees as they quickly dressed. He didn’t sheath his wand until they were safely in the castle. He had no idea what it was that he had seen, but it gave him a very uneasy feeling.

* * *

Exams came all too quickly, and, as last minute preparations were made, Severus found he had very little time with Athena. He had thought her quite well organized, but she had been struck by a bout of indecisiveness on her final exams and spent most of the weekend preparing. She had converted several empty classrooms into Muggle-style rooms and she was planning to assign the students a number of tasks to perform using Muggle technology rather than magic.

He found her in her Muggle kitchen on Sunday night. “You have been working on this for nearly a week. I’m sure whatever you have planned will be sufficiently challenging.”

She looked around the room and sighed. “I know. I just…don’t want it to be too easy.”

He entered the room, and, after closing the door, gave her a kiss. “If it has anything to do with Muggle technology I doubt it will be. Come now, you need to get away from exam preparations and I have the perfect distraction for you.”

“When you make it sound like that, how can I resist?” she purred.

“Exactly my point. Why don’t you meet me down in the dungeon?” He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek.

“I’ll be down shortly.”

* * *

Athena was glad when her last exam was over. Severus had to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, but had said he would come by her quarters after he delivered the potion to Remus. Of course, she was also sad that in a week she would be leaving Hogwarts. It was better that way, wasn’t it? Severus kept too many secrets, but he had been a wonderful companion this last semester.

She dug through her closet looking for the green robes that Severus seemed to like so much. She spun in front of the mirror admiring the way the skirt twirled. He should be here soon and the elves had been more than happy to oblige her on her special request for dinner.

* * *

Severus ladled the Wolfsbane Potion into the goblet to carry it up to Lupin. This would be the last time this school year he would have to brew the potion and it felt wonderful. Unfortunately, he still had not proven that Lupin had anything to do with Black. Entering Lupin’s office, he looked around and didn’t see anyone. He frowned and called out, “Lupin?”

When there was no answer, he moved across the office to place the goblet on the desk. As he set the goblet down, he noticed a familiar piece of parchment, but this time it was not blank or insulting him. He now knew where Lupin was, heading down a familiar tunnel. He sneered as he realized he now had all the proof he needed. This was the same tunnel Black had lured him into all those years ago. He now had the opportunity to capture Black and his accomplice, Lupin. Finally, he would get the recognition he deserved.

He ran towards the Whomping Willow. Once he froze the tree, he saw something shimmery and silverly lying at the base of the tree. He immediately recognized it as an Invisibility Cloak. _This could be very useful_ , he mused as he picked it up and draped it over himself.

When he arrived in the Shack, he could hear voices coming from upstairs. As quietly as possible, he climbed the stairs to make sure his quarries were there. He could hear an interesting story being told. It seems that Black was an Animagus, and Lupin had known. How typical, he had been correct and no one had listened to him. Of course, why would anyone listen to him? He was a Slytherin and they were all Gryffindors and Gryffindors were always right. Well, he would put a stop to this and prove once and for all what the lot of them truly were.

* * *

Athena checked the clock on the mantle. It was getting late. It shouldn’t have taken Severus this long to finish the potion and drop it off in Lupin’s office. Searching the dungeons, she could see that Severus had not been there in some time. The door to his quarters was locked and there was no answer. There was still a little bit of time until the moon rose. Hopefully, she could catch Remus before he locked himself away, and ask him if he had seen Severus.

She found Lupin’s office deserted. When she saw the goblet on the desk, she crossed the room to check the goblet and saw the potion had not been drunk. _Not good_ , she thought as she quickly searched the office. A trip to Remus’ quarters showed that they were also deserted.

There was only one thing for her to do; she had to tell the Headmaster. If Remus had not taken his potion, he would be very dangerous when the moon rose. She started to get a very sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Severus had never liked Remus and she felt that Remus might be jealous of her turning her attentions to Severus. There was nothing good about this situation.

She ran as fast as she could to the Headmaster’s study and knocked fervently on the door. She rushed in when she heard him say, “Come in.”

“Headmaster!” She put her hand against the stitch in her side. “We have…problem.”

“Sit, catch your breath,” Albus offered.

“Remus…no potion…gone…Severus gone,” she panted.

“Take some deep breaths, my dear, and start from the beginning,” Albus instructed in a fatherly tone.

Athena obeyed his instructions. Once she gained control of her breathing, she began again. “Severus was supposed to meet me for dinner. When he didn’t show up, I went to look for him and couldn’t find him. I went to Remus’ office and found the goblet full of Wolfsbane Potion sitting on his desk. I haven’t been able to find either of them anywhere, and I’m worried. It’s full moon tonight, Albus.”

He could tell that she was beyond worried. “Thank you for coming to me. I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to search the grounds. You can accomplish that search more quickly than anyone else. Let me open the window for you.”

Athena was grateful for something to do. She had never considered searching the grounds; she had been too worried about Severus. She walked over to the window and transformed. As she spread her wing and took flight, she couldn’t help but notice the moon now illuminated the grounds. She only hoped that she wasn’t too late.

Using her improved falcon’s vision, she searched for any sign of movement. From below, she heard a noise and headed towards it. She could see a werewolf fighting with a large dog. A short distance away she could see several prone shapes lying on the ground. One of them was clothed in black.

Looking back to the werewolf, she saw that the dog was not faring well. She had to do something to distract him. She had no idea how fast a werewolf could run, but hoped it was not as fast as she could fly. She dove down to distract the werewolf from the dog. Once she had the werewolf’s attention, she led him into the woods. 

Several times, she could hear his jaws snap quite close behind her. Falcons were faster in the dive and not very well suited to level flying. She knew that if he managed to catch her, she would be crushed in his powerful jaws. This was all the motivation she needed.

* * *

Once she thought he was far enough from anyone he might harm, she gained altitude and flew back to Albus’ study as quickly as possible. She transformed back to her human form and landed with practiced grace. She had not always made it look so effortless.

“I’ve found them. They aren’t that far from the Whomping Willow.” She was very concerned about Severus. He had appeared to be unconscious; at least she hoped he was merely unconscious.

“And Remus?”

“I led him into the Forest. He is far enough from the others that he shouldn’t be a threat to them anymore.”

“Excellent. I will see to Severus and the others.” He placed his hand on her shoulder in a fatherly gesture. “If I could ask you one more favor? I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Remus. I would hate for him to bite anyone.”

She really wanted to make sure that Severus was all right, but knew that she was the only one that could safely watch Remus. She smiled weakly and replied, “Of course.”

Albus gave a reassuring squeeze. “I am sure that Severus is fine. He has always been able to take care of himself. I will inform you if anything has happened.”

“Thank you,” she said. She was still not entirely reassured, but feeling better. Climbing back onto the widow ledge, she dove out of the window and transformed in search of Remus. Fortunately, his howling could be heard echoing across the night.

* * *

Once the moon set, Athena landed near Remus, assuming her human form. She approached him cautiously. Several times during the night she had led him deeper into the Forest to keep him from the school grounds proper. Tentatively, she reached for him. “Remus?”

He jumped and looked at her. “Athena?” He took in his surroundings and tried to remember what had happened. “Where…What…Oh, no, I didn’t, did I?”

“Shhh. You’re in the Forest. You forgot to take your potion last night. After you transformed, I led you into the Forest and have kept you here,” she reassured.

“You…kept me here?” He was surprised that she had risked herself to protect others from him.

“To protect the others. Come, let’s get you back to the castle.” She conjured up a cloak for him.

As she helped him to his feet, he asked cautiously, “You stayed with me all night?”

“Don’t read anything into this. I only did as the Headmaster instructed.” She really wanted to make sure Severus wasn’t hurt. The last she had seen him, he was hanging unconscious near the Whomping Willow.

“Athena, I’m sorry to make you watch me last night. I know I should have taken my potion. I found some new information about Sirius Black and had to act. I completely forgot Severus was coming by with my potion.” He hoped she would understand.

She berated him, “Do you have any idea how foolish that was? If I hadn’t been here someone could have been seriously hurt. There were _students_ near you.”

He shuddered and replied sadly, “I know. It was foolish, but time was of the essence. If I had waited too long to act, something horrible might have happened.”

“More horrible than running loose as a werewolf?” She had never thought he would be that irresponsible.

“Yes,” he said weakly. He then launched into an explanation about the history of the Marauders.

When he finished, she was too stunned to say anything. He had kept more than his affliction secret, from her and the others. Now she understood why Severus had not trusted him. Thankfully, they were at the castle and she could make a graceful exit. “Well, um, see you later.”

“Athena,” he called and waited for her to turn around. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied politely. She left in search of Severus. She had to make sure he was well.

* * *

Severus could not believe what had happened. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he _knew_ that Potter was involved. Dumbledore and Fudge were too taken by the _Great Harry Potter_ to see him for what he was, a deceitful glory monger. He threw another book across his room. He heard a knock at his door. “Go away!” he shouted.

“Sev, it’s me. Are you all right?” came Athena’s muffled voice through the door.

He yanked the door open. “And where have you been?”

She didn’t like his tone, or the way he looked. Glancing past him, she could see that his room was in total disarray. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

He sneered, “ _Potter_ somehow helped Black escape. I don’t know how he did it, but he made me look like a fool.”

She didn’t know what to think. She had heard Remus’ version, and she knew that Severus had either not heard or not believed everything. She also had no idea what was really the truth. Timidly, she walked into the room and righted a chair. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Severus began explaining his version of events in an angry tirade, but Athena could tell he was running out of steam as the story progressed. When he finished, he asked, “And where were you all evening? I looked for you and you weren’t in your quarters.”

“When you didn’t come by for dinner, I went looking for you and when I saw the potion in Remus’ office, I became concerned. I went to Albus and he suggested I search the school grounds. I found you unconscious and then saw Remus as a werewolf. I led him away from all of you and then went back to let Albus know. After that, he wanted me to keep an eye on Remus and make sure he didn’t cause any harm.”

Severus was glaring at her with stern disapproval.

“In my Animagus form, I could keep an eye on him and his hunter instincts would cause him to chase after a bird that got too close, and, as a falcon, I could keep out of his reach.” _Just barely_ , she added silently. There was no need for Severus to know how close to catching her Remus had come.

“You spent all night in the Forest luring a werewolf? That was very foolish,” he admonished.

“I knew what I was doing. He wasn’t going to catch me. Besides, what else was I going to do? Risk him attacking a student that wandered outside or perhaps let him wander into the village? I couldn’t do that.”

He wrapped his arms around her, relieved that she was unharmed. “And he didn’t bite you?”

“No, I’m fine. Really. I would have much rather been here with you. I was thinking about you all night.” She enjoyed his warm embrace. “And there’s nothing the Ministry can do?” she asked switching the topic back to his plight.

He sighed. “No. Black is gone and there is no evidence to support that anyone here at Hogwarts aided him. Other than Lupin’s friendship with Black in the past, I still have no proof that he has been helping Black. Dumbledore has refused to take my side, so there is nothing to be done.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She stood in his arms for several very long seconds. As she was standing there, she realized that she had never eaten dinner. “Are you hungry?”

“What?” He knew she was prone to asking random questions, but this was quite an abrupt subject shift.

“I never got to eat dinner. I know breakfast is in a couple hours, but I’m starving. I actually found myself looking for mice last night.” She shuddered at that thought. “Would you like me to send down for something?”

He tried hard not to laugh at the thought of her hunting as a falcon. “That would be a wonderful idea.”

After eating, Severus took Athena back to the bedroom where she fell asleep in his arms. He didn’t mind. He would be there when she woke. Slipping out from behind her, he made himself presentable for going to the Great Hall. While he had no proof that Lupin had helped Black, there was one last thing he could do.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, he surveyed the Slytherin table. He saw Pansy Parkinson sitting near Draco Malfoy. A cruel grin crossed his face. They were two of the biggest gossips in his House. He wiped the grin off his face and moved close to the two of them. He leaned down and spoke quietly, so that only those in the immediate area could hear what he had to say. “Malfoy, I thought your father would be interested in some information that has just come to my attention. It seems that Lupin is a werewolf.”

He walked away from the table with a satisfied grin on his face. He could already hear the buzz at the Slytherin table. It wouldn’t be long before the entire School knew about Lupin’s affliction.

* * *

The leaving feast came all too quickly for Severus’ liking. Never before had he been sad to see a school year end. Before now, he had always relished the opportunity for a few months away from the students. But this time, he knew that Athena would be leaving. She had already said that she would be returning to America.

He went to her room and found her packing her trunks. “You’ll be leaving soon, won’t you?”

She turned to face him and nodded. “I’m still amazed by the amount of stuff I have. I really moved into the room.”

He stood in silence, watching her pack for several moments, before saying, “I wanted to thank you.”

She smiled at him and laughed softly. “You’re welcome. I had a good time this term, even if everything didn’t work out as planned.”

“As did I. I hope that you will have a safe journey back to Vermont.”

“Thank you.” While she could have stayed the summer, it was really best if they just broke cleanly. “I’ll write.” After she said it, she realized how trite it sounded. “I’ll let you know how my apprenticeship is going and if I have any questions,” she added, trying to sound a bit more intelligent.

“I…would look forward to hearing from you again.” This was definitely unfamiliar ground for him.

She stepped forward and hugged and kissed him. “Thank you for being my friend while I was here. You made my stay more enjoyable. Perhaps I’ll come back for a visit sometime?”

“Of course. And I would be interested in seeing Reese. You have told me so much about it, I feel I need to experience it first hand.” At this point he thought they were just being polite. He had no real expectation that he would ever see her again.

She pulled away from him. They had reached the uncomfortable stage. “I’ll see you around, Sev.”

“Goodbye, Attie,” he said and then walked out of her room.

She watched him go. She had always hated goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has read, reviewed or left kudos. It means a lot to me that so many followed this story. In the near future I will be posting a follow on to this. In the meantime I encourage you to read 'Felix Felicis' if you have not as it will be the bridge between the two stories.


End file.
